I Wont Give Up
by spelerison
Summary: Two years with Mossad was his assignment. It was her job to keep him out of trouble. Now that it's time for him to leave though it becomes abundantly clear how doomed their relationship was from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set before Ziva left mossad and everything with Ari, and is slightly AUish because I know Reid joined the FBI with Gideons assistance, being part of his team from the beginning but in this he joined on his own and has yet to become part of the team.**

* * *

><p><strong>I WONT GIVE UP<strong>

Chapter one

She hadn't really been thinking properly when she thought all of this actually had a chance of working. A relationship with an American was already frowned upon but being the daughter of the Director of Mossad made it near criminal. It hadn't been intentional but she supposed love never was, Dr. Spencer Reid had been assigned to accompany an officer for a two year term with the agreement that in exchange one of their officers would be allowed the same privelage. The pretense was to aquaint themselves with their allies but Director David suspected it was more of a ploy to gather intelligence, one that he gladly went along with seeing as it was granting him access to the FBI.

Word of the Doctor quickly spread and by the time he arrived it was safe to say the welcome he received wasn't warm. He had detured from the pencil pusher he had been assigned to deciding it a waist of time and began wandering off on his own, from there he had been placed with four different officers none of which kept very long. Eventually Director David gave the task of keeping him out of trouble to his daughter, the last officer having threatened bodily harm if he was stuck with the "intolerable child" another day.

Ziva herself was annoyed that she would be spending the next year and a half babysitting instead of on active missions where her time could be put to actual use but eventually the near constant lessons from just about any topic and the doe eyes that appeared when she snapped not being able to take anymore became an endearment, something she looked forward too. A few months after that found her not only accepting a very stuttered and stumbled upon dinner invitation but wondering why it had taken him so long, they shared many an evening and Ziva found herself sharing with him things she had long ago sworn would stay with her til the grave. Spencer too had confided in her with many of his own secrets including the troubled childhood he was left to endure and that was when they realized that even though they indeed came from different worlds they shared a mutual understanding, a connection of sorts.

Now she found herself in a near eleven month relationship that had no other choice than to be hidden and was surely doomed to fail, with a boyfriend that was constantly judged and always misunderstood, and the topper to the complete mess she had gotten herself into -he would be returning to America in less than two weeks actually believing they could make a long distance relationship last.

"Ziva?" Removing herself from her thoughts she focused her attention back on her father who had been going on about the mission she would join once they had rid themselves of the American.

"Yes?" She questioned not sure if it was supposed to be said as an actual question or in agreement.

"Marco will be joining you after he returns." Her father stood from his desk walking around it before sitting back in front of Ziva. "You have not been listening."

"I am sorry." Ziva wasn't sure what else she should say, a lie wouldn't fool him at this point.

"If I can not trust you to keep your concentration for this assignment." The rest need not be said, the threat was clear.

"I can ensure you my attention is here with you as it always has been. Your trust in me has not been misplaced, I'll be ready come your orders." Ziva annnounced wanting to leave but knowing she'd have to be dismissed.

"It is the American yes?" He had been studying her carefully, trust was not taken lightly especially not with an outsider so close.

"I do not understand this question." She had kept Spencer away from her father as much as possible, he still had eyes and ears just about everywhere but it had been her job to distance him from any actual Mossad business so their lack of presence hadn't really been brought into question.

"You've picked up the habit of distancing your attention to avoid that infamous tongue of his. I have heard quite a few tales about the educational lessons he has been giving and I can't say I blame you." A wry laugh escaped his lips. "I'm sure it has been a torturous struggle to not just remove his tongue but I need to make sure you have regained your focus."

"It will return once the Doctor makes his return to America." Ziva had learned long ago how to read her father and now like any other time she would let him hear what he wanted.

"If you could convince him to start that journey just a little bit sooner." He smiled as he placed a kiss to her temple.

"I think I can find a way to persuade him." The smile she had placed was if nothing else predatory. She would indeed try and get him to leave sooner but it wouldn't be because her father asked as he thought.

"We will continue tomorrow afternoon." And like that she found herself dismissed, not caring that she had been pushed aside for a phone call.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Spencer?" She had gotten him an apartment farther from work and more importantly one that no one else knew about. The first one had been second rate trash in her opinion and was obviously the joke of some of her fellow officers.

"In the kitchen!" Came a distracted voice that made her smile despite the situation.

"what are you doing?" What had once been in the cupboards now littered the counters and table.

"I hadn't realized how much I've collected in the past two years and now that I'm going back I don't know what I should do with it all." Spencer was studying the items that he had come to posess, most of them on Zivas insistance.

"It is yours to do as you wish." She shrugged as she leaned against the counter thinking of the best way to go about things.

"Ehh I guess I'll leave most of it. Shipping the books alone is going to cost me a mini- fortune." Spencer stood infront of her with a comfort that had come with nearly a years relationship but when he leaned in for a kiss he was met with a turn of the head. "Ziva?"

"We need to talk." She had watched him come out of his shell and now she was feeling worthless because surely what she said next would send him running back into it.

"About?" Spencer sighed moving back. He knew she had gone to see her father and that always tended to bring trouble with.

"Your return to America." Pushing her emotions to the side she decided it best to just get to the point. "I do not think you should wait any longer to return. I've already arranged your flight for the day after tomorrow."

"Why? If Director David doesn't want me around any longer I'll stop going, but I want to make the most of the two weeks we have left together Ziva." Her eyes had turned from caring to what he knew to be guarded and he didn't know why.

"It is what I want. I shouldn't have let things get this far but now that you're going home I think it'd be best that we end things."

"What did he say this time Ziva? You know for a fact that you've become more of a home than any other I've had and the only time you question it is after he starts." Spencer moved closer only to be disappointed when she moved away again.

"It does not matter what he says, you're leaving and I've already been re-assigned." Ziva sighed already having had this discussion with him, every time she tried convincing him why they were wrong he ended up convincing her why they were right.

"I've already told you that doesn't matter, we can write and I'll call. I'm not really liked at the FBI as you can tell, they are pretty happy to get rid of me so I'm sure I can manage to get myself a week or two off to come visit." Spencer sat knowing how Ziva felt about her space, he had learned the hard way not to crowd her.

"Our work isn't that simple, by next week I'll be in a new country and who knows where they'll send you. Letters will pile up in front of the door and phone calls will go unanswered, how can you possibly visit if neither of us know where I'll be?" Ziva sat next to him trying to explain why they wouldn't work. "There can't possibly be a relationship if there's no contact."

"You'll receive them eventually Ziva." He stood up trying to let her know he was serious. "Even if it takes you months to send one back I'll wait."

"Why? That is irrational."

"Love's irrational Ziva." They had refrained from saying as much but now seemed like a good time even if it left him a bit vulnerable.

"I don't want a relationship that's non-existant, one that will always be hidden." This man was stubborn, never had she met someone who had been told no so many times but still would not accept it.

"So stop hiding it. I never asked you too, I don't care what your father thinks about me. Your opinion's the only one that matters." The fights that came when her father was mentioned had caused his name to become near forbidden outside of work.

"Are you even listening to yourself," She also stood a humorless laugh leaving her lips. "His thoughts are not the problem, if he knew of this," she motioned between them. "I can guarantee you would not be returning to America. Our worlds were never meant to blend and it was a foolish thought to think otherwise."

"Then come with me. If Quantico can't mix with Mossad then why force it, you've told me yourself that you'd wished things had been different, that you would have never joined. Here's your chance to fix that, to get away, we can start over together."The pure anger in her eyes told him that had not been the right thing to say.

"You can not abandon Mossad! My father will never let me go, he'll send someone after us, they'll do anything to bring me back!" Seeing that he was unfazed she continued. "They'll kill you Spencer! That is not a risk I'm willing to take."

"We can get protection. I'll quit, move, switch names, anything you want Ziva. I have nothing, you're it and I'm not willing to give it up."

"That is the problem. I have dragged you into a mess that was never yours to be part of, I am not worth the sacrifices you are trying to make. A life on the run is no life at all and I wont allow you to waste yours." She had tried, but it was time to leave and that is what she was going to do.

"I love you." It had been the first time those three actual words left his mouth but it looked like now would be his only chance.

"If I have lead you on I'm sorry but I do not feel the same." They both knew it was a lie, if that was how she felt she wouldn't have bothered with the apologies and explanations. If it was a fling she wouldn't have opened up and it surely wouldn't have lasted this long. It was her way of cutting all hope and ties but as she walked out of his apartment she knew it hadn't worked at least not on her part.

"I wont give up." It had hurt to hear her say as much but as he sunk to his porch he promised himself as much as to her that he wouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: I see this being a two or three shot. I'd love to hear if you liked or spotted any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Are you ready?" She hadn't spoken to him since that night but it was her task to take make sure he arrived at the airport safely, they had a plane picking Marco up but apparently Spencer hadn't been granted the same privilege.

"I believe so. I have everything packed and marked for shipping so I just need to put these in the car and get the bag in the bedroom and we should be good." He offered juggling two suitcases that she assumed carried his wardrobe.

"I will grab it." Ziva quickly left the room wondering if she was the only one feeling the awkwardness in the air. Seeing the bag on the bed she couldn't help the smile that appeared. When she had questioned Spencer about the satchel that was a near constant on his shoulder he had shrugged explaining it used to be his mothers and it was his way of keeping her and the things she had taught him close.

"We good now?" Spencer questioned as he pulled the door shut. Ziva though ignored the question not knowing what he meant by it, yes they were ready to leave but in no way was anything between them able to be considered good at the moment.

With Ziva driving the ride was quick but none the less silent. What did you say when no matter what was said it was in disagreement? It wouldn't change matters at the moment anyway, the fact was Spencer had to return to America and Ziva had orders to make sure he did just that. Life was real and no matter how strongly the feelings were felt sometimes responsibilities just had to come first.

"It was as you'd say puppy love." Ziva said as she parked, she felt like something needed to be said.

"Two decades of craving such an emotion doesn't really have me caring what you would classify it as." It might have come out a bit hurtful but it was expressing his current feelings.

"Spencer" She followed him to the back where he was collecting his things.

"I've got it Ziva, I'm used to being alone, in fact I think I'm starting to prefer it." He ignored the hurt in her eyes as he started heading for the entrance.

"Don't say such a thing." She didn't know why she was stopping him from distancing himself but she really didn't want their last moment to be like this, maybe she was naive in thinking this could end in a good memory but the hope was still there.

"Will you make up your mind! I'm trying to give you what you want, make things easier for you and you're still complaining!"

"I am sorry." He was looking extremely hurt and she was hating herself more by the minute. "For everything. I truly am."

"I've got to go." With that she watched him walk away knowing he'd never be coming back. She wanted so bad to run up to him and kiss him good-bye, promise that they would keep in touch, and that their love would surpass all but those endings were only for fairytales and this was no romance movie.

The walk back to the car was a lengthened one as she took her time. She had a feeling this was always going to be one of the days she'd look back on wondering if she did the right thing, if in twenty years this hurt wouldn't have turned into regret. The letter on the dashboard was a shocker since she had been last to get down but Spencer had always joked about being magical and right now she was very much in agreement. The envelope was a plain white one, her name simply etched on the front and she found herself hesitant to open it but curiousity eventually won out and she found herself doing just that. Slowly pulling the contents out she found a picture, it was the only one they had taken together and it made her smile. Spencer had been taking photographs of just about everything when he had finally stopped a random man and asked for him to take theirs, the man had happily agreed and just before he snapped the moment Spencer had turned placing a kiss on her cheek as she smiled brightly. With it was a letter that she carefully opened before reading,

_Ziva,_  
><em>I'm not sure what I can say now to change your mind that I haven't already tried so I'll keep it simple.<em>  
><em>True love has no happy ending, because true love has no ending.<br>I'd like to stay in contact even if it's just as friends. I'll send the letters as I promised and I hope you'll consider calling._

_I really do love you_  
><em>Love, Spencer<em>

"I love you too." She whispered tucking the letter away as she started on her journey home. No not home, home had just left her, but back.

**One week later**

"With Milgane retiring I've been thinking of taking on a new recruit."

"Really Jason?"

"What was that look for, there's enough room on the team for someone new."

"It's your team."

Waiting for the agents to clear the hall Spencer found himself listening to their conversation. Sure it wasn't polite but he doubted they noticed, most people didn't when it came to him. "Sir?" He knocked on his boss' open door.

"Ahh Reid, just the man I wanted to see." SSA Wheaton greeted as he stood from his desk. "If I don't have news for you!"

Spencer just stood waiting, the last time he had seen that look in his boss' eye he had been shipped to Israel.

"This was a hard assignment for me to get but knowing how much you love to see the world I snagged it just with you in mind."

"Standard procedure doesn't allow me to leave the country for business for another six months at least." Spencer wasn't believing what he was hearing, he had become an agent to help others not to be a tourist.

"Well you've never been standard have ya'. We'll cut through a little tape and by next month you'll be getting to see the beauty Panaji has to offer." Wheaton smiled offering a relatively hard pat to the back.

"India?" He couldn't possibly be hearing right.

"I knew you were bright boy. Just think how lucky you are to be so young and gettin' to experience so much of the world first hand!"

"How could I possibly be of use in India?" He hadn't even received all his things from Israel yet, he didn't want to be heading to another foreign country when he was still being plagued with memories from the last.

"That'll be something to figure out when you get there. Now as much as I'd love to talk I'm swamped right now and if I recall correctly I'm still missing a follow up from you." Wheaton never even gave him a chance as he pushed him to the door closing it the second Spencer entered the hallway.

"Agent Gideon!" He believed they had gone to the cafeteria and he planned on finding the man. "Agent Gideon!" So it wasn't rational to call out for a man who wasn't even in sight but he'd scream his lungs out if it meant the man would show up any sooner. He had no intentions on going to India and Agent Gideon was going to be his insurance, one way or another that open spot in his team would be guaranteeing his stay in America.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ziva wait!" Marco hissed as he followed her down a darkened corridor.

"We do not have time. Shenlav will be making his way back around it ten minutes." Ziva continued on as she checked around another doorway. A lead had come in on a case her father had taken personally and even though she advised him against it he insisted she check out their informents intell. From the beginning she had been questioning the relevance of this retrieval but her father had insisted it necessary, now though that off feeling that had been nagging at the back of her mind had gained her full attention nearly screaming for her to run.

"No wait." The insistance in his voice caused her to stop. "That was the electrical," at her questioning eyes he furthered his explanation. "technical main frame."

"Why isn't someone guarding the computers." Ziva didn't need to question, she new exactly what he meant.

"We need to get out of here."

"I'm not going until we find what we came for." Ziva soldiered on, her inner self agreed with him but her training ignored everything else telling her orders were to be followed.

"It is a trap, I doubt anything of use will be found!" He argued even though he continued to follow.

"That is what we will find out." She stopped outside of the office they had been looking for giving him a pointed glare before they entered. "We have five minutes, you check the desk I'll get the cabinets."

"Ziva." He nearly whispered as he moved closer to the desk.

"Just start looking." Ziva ordered as she quickly moved to her third drawer.

"Ziva shhhh. Listen" That got her complete attention as she slowly came to his side avoiding making noise of any kind.

They shared a knowing look as the ominous ticking continued, surely enough when she pulled the top drawer open they were greated with a neon red timer that read clearly, 0:19.

"RUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>EN: When I started this I knew exactly where it was going, now you guys have implanted ideas in my head and I'm not so sure which path I'll be taking. This could still end by the next chapter or two or I could go a completely different route and stretch it out a tad more. I'd love to hear what you think because as of now I'm completely undecided. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three  
>four days later<strong>

"What do you plan on doing now?"

"It's already been done." Director David offered calmly.

"What do you mean? I told you I wanted a part."

"Marco calm down." The man infront of him was bruised and battered but otherwise fine except for the apparent anger that he was nearly seeping off of him.

"Calm Down? I am not supposed to be angry that you have denied me the opportunity to avenge her! She lost her life saving mine and I want the chance to honor her, pay my dues and let her know it was not a vain sacrifice!" If this was any other man he would surely have pinned him to a wall and taught him a lesson for his nonchalant acceptence.

"There is already a team doing just that. We can not afford to send over emotional officers out, I will not risk you ruining everything by being overly angered and making foolish mistakes." Eli stood not liking the insabordanence he was receiving.

"I watched the acceptance in her eyes,she accepted death, there is no possible way I would damage the chance of bringing her justice." Marco stood seeing that the director wasn't going to be changing his mind, he'd just have to find his own way of making sure those responsible payed.

" Two years in America has softened you." Eli David observed. "I believe it necessary you partner with Gevlak until you can prove me otherwise."

"Or perhaps too many years behind that desk has hardened you. I believe you need to take a moment to remember that wasn't just any officer you lost, Ziva was your daughter!" Marco offered with the same arogance before he left from the office, consequences of his words not of importance at the moment.

Sighing Eli decided it best to let Marco slide for the moment, he had a phone call to make.

"Have you done it?"

_"The press should have received the leak by now."_

"Well then I expect with this favor I will have my location."

_"As soon as she arrives."_

"You just keep her mind on the objective and remember after Haswari is dealt with I expect her return to be with good graces and a common friend."

"A friend of yours"

"I expect that to hold true." And with that Eli hung up, he had some tracks to cover.

* * *

><p>"Vegas?" Morgan questioned as he picked up one of the envelopes that had fallen off of Reids desk. The man was as they would say taking a test drive with the team and it would be determined if he'd stay after they got to evaluate how he worked in the field.<p>

"That's private." Spencer quickly took the letter Morgan was holding as he stooped to collect the others.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry." Morgan apologized as he lifted an envelope that had made its way farther than the others Reid was collecting. "Israel?" He should have taken the hint from the clipped tone the first time but it wasn't every day you saw something adressed to Israel.

"Can I have that back?" Though it was more of an order than a question. He couldn't write to Ziva every day like he did his mother so he had decided to send her this letter and from there go into monthly ones.

"Sure kid. Just trying to help." Morgan handed the letter over slowly backing away to his desk not really sure what was up with the kid. Everyone had heard of the genius but no one really knew him, rumor had it the boy was always being shipped off, maybe this attitude was the reason why.

"Sorry... there just letters to a few friends." Spencer mumbled as he stuffed them in his messanger bag, his bad mood wasn't Morgans fault and taking it out on the man would definately damage his chances of joining the team permanently, sending him back to Wheaton and therefore to India.

"That's fine. It's gotta be interesting having friends in Israel." Morgan put his newly retrieved pen away ignoring his paper work in favor of trying to learn more about the other man.

"It's not the place as much as the person." Reid sighed as he glanced over his collegues shoulder and to the television from his desk. Normally he'd offer up the exact reason Israel would be of interest to a person but he had been told plenty of times that his mouth was a big turn off so he'd save the facts until after his job was secured.

"So then there's a special person in Israel?" The tease in his voice was clear as he quirked an eyebrow.

"People are not considered friends unless there is a reason they're special to said person to begin with." He thought that was obvious though he also thought this team to be one of the busiest in the Bereau and they had yet to receive a case.

"True." Morgan agreed as he followed Reids gaze to the television posted up in the corner. "Another bombing." He shook his head knowing first hand the devestation and destruction that came with it.

"Surprisingly enough there's more frequency in a bombing than..." Reid stopped abruptly standing as he gave his complete attention to the woman talking on screen. "Where's the remote?"

"It's around here somewhere?" Morgan shrugged not having turned back around.

"Where?" It was said in a near panick as he left his desk and began searching.

"Reid.."

"Find it!" Morgan found himself complying quickly not sure what had happened, the kid was nearly pulling the room apart in his search.

"Here." He tried passing the object but it wasn't taken.

"Turn it up." Reid felt his hands beginning to shake lightly as he began to pray to a God he didn't believe in that the last part of the caption he had read was misunderstood.

_Another bombing right outside of Amman, Israel has claimed the lives of four, three have been identified as locals, the fourths identity being withheld. Although we have sources saying that it was really a retrieval gone wrong and the fourth victim is an officer of Mossad, more specifically the daughter of the Director of Mossad. Here with us today we have Mark Sloarn, Mark what would you say is the reason behind hidi..._

"Kid?" Morgan muted the television, Spencer had lost all color and it was worrisome. "Reid!" but the man had turned and high tailed it out of the bullpen.

Running through the hall he stopped at the first private place he found, the bathroom, quickly entering and locking the door behind him. The door was barely closed before he lost all feeling in his legs and his knees gave out leaving him to barely catch himself on the wall as he slid down it. He wouldn't believe it, couldn't believe it and that was why even though he had promised not to call he pulled his phone out dialing the number he would have memorized even without an eidetic memory. "Come on Ziva, answer the phone." but the call never had a chance of being answered as it wouldn't even go through. "No... no... NOOoooo..." He yelled throwing his phone across the room not caring as it crashed into the wall falling in pieces. "Ziva no.." he had long ago given up crying finding that tears didn't tend to change anything and only waisted time but right now as one slowly slid down his face he found all the others he had held back making there way out.

Ziva was dead, and that thought had him nearly crawling as he stumbled to the toilet just in time to lose his stomach. The burn of his throat was horrid and the choking sobs he was trying to control had him gasping for air as he continued to gag. Ziva was dead and his last memory of her would be the hurt on her face from him yelling, her mumbled apology as he left her there without giving her a decent good-bye. The usual statistics of the many germs that were likely to be on the porcelain he was near hugging were absent as he felt himself falling apart, losing everything physically and emotionally.

"Hey Reid" came a voice from the other side of the door accompanied by a knock.

He ignored it in favor of sliding to the corner where he pulled his knees to his chest hugging them tightly. Nothing else mattered at the moment, nothing greater than the loss he was currently experiencing.

"Kid" The word might as well have been non- existant. The only sound he heard coming from memories of Ziva.

"I just thought I'd let you know we caught a case, meeting's in five." With that he barely heard the retreating foot steps.

He didn't care, work was the last thing on his mind, for all he cared they could fire him. "Why.." it was a sniffle as he buried deeper into himself. Why did the only good thing to happen to him in years have to be taken? Why did everything and everyone he associated with get pulled away, it was as if he brought the trouble with him. "Ziva..." he loved her and she was gone, had told her as much but he'd never be given the opportunity to repeat it. "God Ziva..." The tears were renewed full force as his stomach tightened once more. Ziva had said she didn't feel the same and the fact that he would never get her to admit differently had him tumbling to the toilet once more.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Hope this is going good and you're enjoying. It will be getting more AUish as I find the best way to blend these two worlds together and I'll also be meddling with some of the time line and maybe a few of the occurances. Not sure yet but let me know what you're thinking and I'll let you know of any drastic story line changes. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

She was his controller, it was the only real work she had while Spencer was in Israel, how had she not managed to see this? Nearly escaping a bombing with her life just to be sent to America to essentially kill her brother was not her idea of controlled and that Israeli sense of duty she once claimed so proudly was starting to feel more tarnished by the moment.

The pile of lies she had found herself thrown into had given her many a question but nowhere near as many answers, and it had her questioning her fathers motives immensely. She had just barely cleared the smoke from her lungs when she found herself being dragged to a jet with orders to deal with a rogue Ari which hadn't made much sense since he wasn't supposed to be in America but upon her arrival she found herself reunited with an old friend and an abundance of accusations. She had been given no explanation, ordered not to use any of her contacts and had been essentially left scrambling and alone to clean up a mess she had not known existed. She had killed her brother, lied to her father about doing so and now she was in a run down motel awaiting further instructions.

Sighing exasperatedly she decided to turn on the television, normally she would have escorted the body back to Israel but apparently her father had other business for her to tend to in DC., his actions were beyond puzzling her at the moment and she found herself bringing her walls higher up than she ever remembered them being before.

_Another bombing right outside of Amman, Israel has claimed the lives of four, three have been identified as locals, the fourths identity being withheld. Although we have sources saying that it was really a retrieval gone wrong and the fourth victim is an officer from Mossad._

That had her sitting up straighter she hadn't been given the chance to verify Marcos health but she just assumed he had made it out alright. He had been one of the only other officers she would consider herself being even close to and she could ernestly feel herself beginning to grieve the loss of a second brother.

_more specifically the daughter of the Director of Mossad._

What? no way had she heard that right. They were presuming her dead? Why were they presuming her dead? More importantly it was the evening news, why hadn't anyone informed her of this? That bombing had been three days ago, surely someone had made a mistake in the media control, her father would not put a target on his back like that by having her death announced so publicly. Why hadn't he called her, surely he would have heard, no way news like this held quiet long.

Grabbing her phone she began dialing his number but suddenly paused, why had he sent her away so quickly, why hadn't she been allowed to use her normal contacts? These questions had her erasing the number and dialing a new one, if she would receive any honesty at all this was surely the person to call.

"Marco"

"Who is this?"

"Ziva." His confusion wasn't strange seeing as she had been given a new phone and he probably didn't recognize the number.

"Can you repeat that."

"Marco it's Ziva I need to talk to you about this news broadcast." She was staring at the tv as some man named Mark began to explain the reasoning behind bombers and their targets, apparently he was an expert of some sort.

"It isn't true." The shock in his voice had her realizing that he actually believed her dead, people actually thought she was dead. "Your father, he said, he identified your body."

"He told you I was dead?" Ziva had to sit down for that. "He knows what they're claiming?"

"He has a team out avenging your death at this very moment, or so that was what I was lead to believe."

"Marco do me a favor." Ziva more ordered than anything as she shut off the television having seen enough.

"You are really alive?" Normally she'd be glad to see he cared for her as much as she him but at the moment she was just trying to sort out this puzzle.

"Yes I am very much alive and I'm sorry to have worried you but I did not know what they were planning."

"What do you need?" After believing he'd lost her he'd do just about anything.

"Just stay quiet, I never called and as far as you're concerned I'm still very much dead."

"Do you know why they want everyone to believe you're dead?"

"That's what we're going to find out." Her father knew they were claiming her as dead, he was going along with the lie, even more likely he was the one to have created it, but why? At the very least it explained why she wasn't wanted back in Israel.

"Where are you?"

"That's not important right now."

"Are you alright?" His worry was obviously heard.

"Marco I've got to go, don't call me I'll call you." She had a mindful of questions and didn't have time to answer his. "And watch yourself."

"Shalom" He mumbled quickly hanging up though you could tell it was hesitantly, he had obviously been interrupted.

"Shalom my friend." She sighed lying back down. Be it against her will or not she was in the middle of a game she couldn't name, didn't know the rules to, or how many players were involved but apparently it was her fathers move and she'd just have to wait. She had been isolated, everyone in her world believing her dead, she was completely vulnerable and open to attack, she might as well have been dead.

Wasn't she though, it wasn't like she had a life outside of Mossad anyway. Clearing her head for the moment she leaned over the bed pulling her bag closer, once it was in distance she took out a folded paper that was rubberbanded. She had made it a habit to carry the picture of her siblings with her no matter where she went, it reminded her to dig for some of that compasion Tali had shown but just recently she had found herself carrying another picture, with it a note. Removing the band she was greeted with three smiling faces, a smile that she returned only half heartedly, she was the only one left. Under it was what she had really been looking for, Spencer always had an answer no matter what the question and right now she found herself longing for some of his intelect.

The pack had been stuffed in her boot during the explosion and the corner closest to her image had taken damage but Spencer was seen as clearly as ever, something she was glad for. "They all think I'm dead." Continuing to stare at the picture she slowly realized what she had said. "They think I'm dead..." She knew for a fact Spencer would have seen that broadcast, no matter how depressing she tried to convince him it was he had watched the news every night he spent with her. "You think I'm dead." Spencer thought of her as dead, yet again she was causing him to suffer and it bothered her greatly but what could she do? She had just gotten in the middle of something she couldn't even explain, so how could she explain it to him?

Then again wasn't this what she had wanted, to cut ties from him completely, that had been partly why she was so close but had yet to make contact with him. What better way to do that than to have him believing her dead? "Perhaps this is for the best." Now if she could only believe it herself.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the team Reid!" The pat on his back caused him to flinch involuntarily but he offered a slight smile to show he appreciated the gesture.<p>

"You did good." Hotchs praise was nowhere near as enthusiastic as Morgans but he obviously meant it.

"Nothings official yet but I'll make sure that changes once we get back. It's true you earned this spot." Gideon offered his own smile as he stretched out in his chair.

"Kid come on, be happy!" Morgan teased the messy hair in the chair next to him.

"I am" Though someone getting a root canal would have probably sounded more excited.

"We should celebrate to a new member." Morgans suggestion was aimed more towards the other two men as Spencer was staring intently out the window.

"If you wait a week we'll celebrate two new members."

"Two?" Morgan glanced at Hotch who seemed just as curious.

"Erin finally got on top of getting us that techie we've been asking for."

"Oh we are definately celebrating now, you just wait and see how much faster we get things done with a computer technician."

"That's great to hear." Spencer tried his best to sound eager but it was hard. He had caught onto the stares and this group being profilers and all he was sure they recognized his grieving but thankfully he had done his job up to their standards and they had been curtious enough not to ask questions. He'd pulled his weight and would finally be able to help people like he always wanted but the excitement he would have expected to feel wasn't appearing. He was sure it would, eventually, but today wasn't that day. No today he'd allow himself to wallow some more, tomorrow though, tomorrow he'd stop dragging his feet and join the world actively again, either that or allow it to consume him and that wasn't an option. He'd been through to much to give up, they'd been through to much and if not for himself then he'd continue for her, she deserved that much from him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Next chapter will most likely bring in the ncis group and possibly Garcia!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
>Three weeks later<strong>

"You're with me kid." Morgan barely got Reids attention before he continued on to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" He hurriedly grabbed his bag bag as he followed.

"To see an Agent Gibbs."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Can I help you?"

"We came to see Agent Gibbs." Morgan smiled brightly as they showed the security clerk their badges.

"Here you go, and good luck with that." She slid over two visitor passes leaving them to wonder just what she meant.

"Thanks" Morgan turned to follow Reid who was already waiting for the elevators arrival.

"I'm just going to use the restroom real quick, I'll meet you up there."

"Alright kid." He laughed as the boy quickly took off in the direction of the bathrooms, it was no surprise that he'd have to go with the amount of coffee he had consumed that morning.

"I am so sorry" Morgan had turned when the elevator beeped signaling its arrival to be nearly knocked off his feet by a man walking right into him. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"I'm good." Morgan shrugged as he stepped to the side, normally he'd be more than annoyed with another suit acting as if he owned the place but this guy seemed pretty green and was probably intimidated if his continued stuttered apologies were any indication.

"McGee lets go!" A women called from the doorway, catching both of their attention.

"I'm coming Ziva! I am sorry about that." He let out one last apology before he was gone.

Turning around Morgan sighed as he saw he would have to wait for the elevator once more.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Who was that?" Ziva asked as they walked back from their crime scene and to the car.

"Who was who?" McGee wondered as he stuck the newly retrieved evidence in the trunk. He'd like to say Gibbs would be happy with them for retrieving it but it was more likely they'd be chewed out for not finding it the first time.

"The man you were conversing with in front of the elevator this morning." She had thought it obvious but maybe her wording had been off.

"Oh, I don't know. He had a visitors pass so," McGee shrugged as he regretfully took his seat on the passengers side. "He also had a gun so I'm assuming he was an agent of some sort, probably a fed."

"I do not think Gibbs would approve of you making assumptions." She had only been with the team for a little over two weeks but she had already learned Gibbs was a man who lived by a certain set of rules and he expected those he worked with to do the same.

"Well once again I think my assumptions are safe as long as they aren't case related." McGee barely finished as they turned the corner and he clung to his chair.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Do you think he actually needs a day to transfer those case files over?" They had spent nearly two hours trying to convince Agent Gibbs that there was a possibility they had information that intertwined with his current case but he was dead set in believing they were using that as a ruse to steal it out from under him.

"No, he'll probably grumble and groan until his boss is chewing out Strauss and then Gideon will get peeved and actually try to get the case switched over just to tick off this Gibbs." Morgan shook his head at the brick wall that man had put in front of them.

"Really? Wouldn't it be alot easier to just let us do a quick insight, it would only help them out if we do indeed have information pertinent to the closure of their case. "

"That would be politics for ya'. The agencies would rather add an extra month of work than accept help from eachother. Hopefully he'll give us all the best and just cooperate though." Morgan explained as they continued their route back to the Federal building. It was surprising how the kid had managed to be an agent for nearly three years yet knew so little about the dealings with other agencies, though he had heard that he'd been assigned overseas shortly after leaving the academy, maybe he'd ask him about it sometime.

"I hope so."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"McGee" He had barely walked into the bullpen, and Gibbs' voice sounded harsh so he knew it couldn't be good.

"We just dropped evidence with Abby boss."

"You get over there," Gibbs completely ignored his statement as he pointed to the desk across from his. "and you figure out why the FBI is snooping around my dead Admiral. Ziva you start collecting everything we have," He continued his orders as he went up the stairs and toward MTAC, he was going to inspect things from his end. "if we have to play it will be in our yard."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
><strong>Next Morning<strong>

"Lets go!"

"NCIS?" Morgan watched as Gideon came out of his office, he had a feeling that was the exact reason as he knew he'd gotten a call from one of their agents not long ago.

"Yep. We've been given access to just about anything of our choosing but apparently nothing is allowed to leave base." He huffed as he continued on, they were seriously mistaken if they thought a simple drive down there would deture him.

"What about Hotch and Reid?" Morgan grabbed his coat as he followed.

"Hotch is working on something for me with the new analyst and I've got him." Gideon steered a slightly confused Reid around and back into the elevator he had just excited.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey it was McGee wasn't it?" Morgan greeted the man he recognized from the day before. "Can you tell me where we'll find Agent Gibbs?"

"Right here, McGee why don't you escort our guests to the confrence room to get started on those files." Gibbs ordered as he made his way from the back of the bullpen to stand infront of the three men, the first two he had met the day before but the third was obviously the man in charge.

"On it boss." He nearly lept from his desk but when he turned back he found no one following.

"Reid" Gideon nodded for him to follow McGee.

"That's alot for one man to go through." Gibbs eyed the other man skeptically.

"He can handle it. Now shall we go to the evidence locker or lab first?" Staring intently in steel blue eyes he could clearly see a man that didn't like to share, but also a man that respected men that respected themselves as well as others. It wasn't very likely they'd end up friends by the end of this day but maybe they'd be able to get along for most of it.

Taking a quick glance to the desk on his left showed it empty and for a moment he was filled with the urge to slap his lead agent for his absence but another glance in that direction gave him a way to make due with the situation. "Ziva!"

"Yes." Apparently in her two minute break she had missed quite a deal.

"Show Agent Morgan to the evidence locker. You," He pointed to Gideon as the other two disappeared.

"Gideon, Agent Gideon."

"are with me."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You can really read that fast?" In the time it had taken McGee to pour two cups of coffee the man across from him had already made it a fourth of the way through the stack in front of him.

"Yes, I can read twenty thousand words per minute." He offered simply as he continued scanning through seeing if anything would link.

"So you're like a genius?" He was used to being the smartest in the room and although most people thought he'd be annoyed by it he was glad to meet someone who actually understood him and could very possibly know a great deal more.

"I guess you could say so." He didn't want to seem rude but there was only so many times you could explain your IQ points and degrees before it got boring and he really did have a job to be doing.

"How Genius do you consider genius?" McGee continued on.

"I don't believe that intelligence can be acurately quantified." If it was possible he buried his nose deeper into his current file but that didn't deture McGee.

"Well what do you do for the FBI?"

"I work for the behavioral analysis unit as a profiler." Spencer sighed before submitting, McGee obviously wasn't going to give up. "I have an IQ of 187, and an eidetic memory. I also hold doctorates in mathematics, chemistry, and engineering as well as bachelors in psychology and sociology."

"You have five degrees?" He was near speechless.

"That would be why they call me Dr. Spencer Reid."

"But you're like not even 25."

"Nearly 24, if you want we can talk later but right now I really need to get back to reading these." Spencer continued with his task. From the tiny conversation they had started on their way to the conference room McGee seemed interesting and a conversation with him later really didn't sound to bad.

"I'd like that." McGee accepted the offer as he eyed the other pile of folders. "Why don't you tell me what you're looking for and I'll help you see if we can't find it."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Well how did they miss each other like that? lol Hope you're enjoying, now we need to squeeze DiNozzo in here and as for the reunion should we continue the circle or just have a confrontation already? Suggestions are always fun to play with! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"So you're telling me that Gibbs, our Leroy Jethro Gibbs was laughing with this guy?" Tony had his feet propped up on his desk as he contemplated what Ziva was telling him.

"Yes, when I brought Agent Morgan down to autopsy Ducky, Gibbs, and this Gideon were sharing some sort of story." Ziva told him again from her perch on the corner of his desk. She hadn't thought it that big of a deal but when she let it slip to Tony he had nearly accused her of outright lieing.

"No you see," Tony dropped his feet from the desk as he leaned in." Gibbs hates suits, with a passion hates them. There is no way he is in the basement chatting it up with a fed let alone sharing laughs."

"I am only telling you what I saw." Ziva smiled as she began twirling the pen he had been writing with. "As for hating someone with a passion I heard he was looking for you this morning." The way he shifted in his seat the slightest let her know the warning had been heard.

"Since you did see him all giddy in autopsy do you think he'll still be ticked about that?"

"Giddy?" She didn't bother with holding back the laugh, he must've been worried.

"Who's giddy?" McGee asked as he came into the middle of their conversation.

"Well you obviously McBouncy. What put the pep in your step?" Tony was out of his chair and at McGees side in moments, there had to be a reason behind the mad smile he was wearing. "You find yourself a McShe?"

"No, I was in the conference room with one of those profilers and he turns out to be a genius. We started talking and I found out he went to MIT too. His theory on the re-"

"Shhh," Tony stopped what he believed to be a waste of words with a wave of his hand. "In other words probie has found himself a McHE."

"What!" He might not have been with the team long but he had heard enough of Tonys jokes to know that was a new one. "Since when does having an intellectual conversation with another man qualify you as gay!"

"Do you hear that," Tony turned to Ziva who was watching them intently. "He hasn't even known the man a day and they're already having intellectual conversations."

"Ignore him McGee, I think it's nice you've found someone to share your enthusiasm." She circled them with a studying gaze.

"Thanks Ziva." McGee smiled as he moved to his desk.

"Doesn't change the fact that you've got yourself a man crush." A paper ball sailing in McGees direction kept attention on Tony. "So where is the newest object of your affection?"

"Man crush?" ZIva inquired as she reclaimed her spot on Tonys desk, this was a term she hadn't heard.

"It's a dumb way of explaining when one guy's really attracted or has a lot of admiration for another guy in a non-sexual way." McGee explained.

"Oh," Ziva took a moment to let that sink in. "Then I have to agree with Tony, you indeed have yourself a man crush."

"Great." Tim grumbled, one he could handle but the two of them at once, he should have kept his mouth shut.

"So where is he?" Tony went back to his original question.

"I left him in the conference room."

"Usually when you escort someone to the conference room you're not supposed to leave it until it's time for you to escort them out of it." It was a probie mistake, especially when you were dealing with nosey feds.

"I've got a name to look up." McGee got back to the original reason he had entered the bullpen to begin with as he started his search.

"Did he find his connection?" Ziva was in front of McGees desk in seconds her fingers itching to get back to work.

"More importantly why are we allowing the FBI to drag us around by the nose over a possible connection when we have actual work to be doing?"

"From what I see DiNozzo you're the only one who's been dragging anything and while we're on the topic of work, have you found my Admirals murderer yet?" Gibbs' voice had all three of them jumping as they turned to see him entering from the back elevator with the two other agents.

"Not yet but I'm on it boss." He hadn't been introduced personally but the Agent he assumed to be Morgan was smirking at the reprimand he received and he wasn't liking it.

"I'm gonna go find the kid so we can get going." Morgan addressed Gideon as he tried to move past Gibbs but stopped as the mans arm was outstretched.

"McGee go fetch the Doc." Gibbs ordered with a nod in that direction.

"I'll get him boss," Tony quickly offered as he took off, he wouldn't be accused of dragging his feet again.

"Officer David, Agent McGee." Morgan nodded his good-bye as he left toward the elevator.

"Sorry to not have been of more help but at least we can safely say this doesn't connect you to Rinkeel which trust me is a good thing for you." Gideon shook Gibbs' hand before he too followed Morgan who had managed to catch and hold the elevator.

"Ziva!" McGee nearly squeeked as she had somehow managed to stumble, she caught herself on the edge of the desk but had managed to knock off his IN and OUT boxes along with a few case files.

"I will pick it up." She had already squatted to do such, it wasn't as if she had meant it. You'd think he would have at least asked her if she was alright.

"Slow down kid, I'm sure they wont leave you!" Tony shook his head as he re-entered the bullpen watching the profiler he had just retrieved zoom past. "Where'd Gibbs go?"

"Do you really think I'd take the job of keeping track of Gibbs upon myself." Ziva huffed as she rose from the floor with her newly retrieved pile of papers, he'd have to sort through them.

"True," Tony conceded as he glanced at McGee who looked like a few feathers had been ruffled. He surely wouldn't want that job. "Did you see how fast that kid ran out of here? His nick name should be flash or something."

"What kid?" Ziva wondered as her guilt gave out and she began helping McGee sort through his paperwork.

"McGees man crush. He just took off like his feet were on fire, talk about insecure in your position." Tony laughed as he sat behind his desk, he planned on finding them a lead before Gibbs got back.

"I must have missed him." Ziva sighed as she gave up with trying to help Tim, he was only rearranging what she sorted anyway. "I'll be clearing evidence from the conference room if you find anything." She informed Tony before going to do as much, she should probably be helping him but she was at a blank and maybe this little chore would bring her some fresh ideas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Doc" Gibbs nodded as the lanky man entered the elevator with an awkward wave in return. "Thought you left?"

"I left my bag upstairs." Spencer offered as he stayed to the side of the elevator, he wouldn't say he was intimidated but he had never been one for mindless conversation and the man next to him could clearly be read the same way.

"Want me to get DiNozzo to get it?" Normally he wouldn't offer help for such a dumb mistake but the agent wasn't his problem and making Tony sweat by playing errand boy for a fed just might teach the man something.

"No,.. that's a generous offer.. I'll just get... I'll manage." Where had the studder come from? He had never studdered in his life. "Your murderer's a woman." He added just to prove the point that he was in fact not a fumbling child.

"Oh really?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he took a swig of coffee. The kid was showing more backbone than most of their wet behind the ears probies.

"Yes, it started as deductive reasoning but the crime scene photos combined with the case details have it cemented." Reid was proud of himself with how firmly that had left his mouth.

"I'll keep that in mind." He had his skepticisms when it came to profiling and there was no way he'd go by this mans word alone but he'd tuck it away, information like that could be useful later on.

Nodding his approval Reid stayed silent through the rest of the ride as he tried not to fidget, Morgan had said he had ten minutes before they left him and he was pretty sure it had been a joke but when Gideon checked his watch he had lost that assurance.

"Hey flash is back!" DiNozzo laughed as the man he had continued teasing McGee about hurried from the elevator.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She had nearly packed away everything, surprised to find that it had already been neatly sorted, and was placing a lid over the box she would use to return the files to there spot in storage when she saw something she would never have expected. Walking closer to the item she pulled it out from where it was nearly hidden under the table and was in complete disbelief, no way could that be the same bag. Though turning it to the side showed a unique mark in the leather that she recognized as her doing, she had been bored and to Spencers protest had made the slightest initialing with her knife, a Z carefully wrapped around an R.

Though how could it be so? Spencer Reid was an Agent of assignment, he should be in a different state by now. He wasn't a profiler, he shouldn't be at NCIS, but in her hand was proof enough that he indeed was. More importantly, how had she missed him and even better yet now what was she supposed to do?

She knew it had been selfish in not calling him, especially since he thought her dead but between her new job and all her other time being spent digging with Marco she really did think it best. Knowing that they were less than an hour apart though now had her rethinking things, it was probably a blessing that they hadn't met today, he surely wouldn't have taken it well.

She'd get McGee to return the bag and she'd try to think of the best way to go about this new situation. The team did not know about her being the daughter of the Director of Mossad, though she knew Gibbs had his suspicions, and therefore they did not know about her presumable death but that would change if Spencer found her working here. No, she needed to find him and explain things herself, preferably before their work brought them together again and things got out of hand.

"Sorry," Spencer excused as he entered the conference room, met with the back of a woman. "I'll be out of your way in seconds, I just need to grab my bag."

That voice would have made her jump if she hadn't been trained to expect the unexpected, though such training still seemed useless at the moment.

Ignoring the woman who continued to keep her back to him he glanced toward the side of the chair he'd been sitting but found it missing. "Have you seen it?"

"Ziva the man asked you a question." Tony pushed his way past Spencer who was still holding the door open, any normal person would have just walked right in and started their search but apparently this man couldn't be considered such. "I personally don't mind this half of you seeing as I believe it to be your better one but the kid here is in a hurry." She was acting strange so he figured a little light teasing would get her back and kickin'.

"Yes, I've seen it." She had it clung to her chest as a sort of shield as she turned around, this wasn't going to be good.

"Ziva?" His eyes were clearly deceiving him because that was impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: This was getting long and the next part is even longer so I'm sorry but it's getting left off here. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The mention of that name had left him uncomfortable but it was common enough and he couldn't allow himself to fall apart at its mere sound. "Ziva?" No way was he seeing this correctly, the woman in front of him couldn't possibly be Ziva, not his Ziva.

"Spencer" She didn't know what else to say, he was looking as if he'd seen a ghost which she guessed for the most part he had.

"You two know each other?" Tony wasn't sure if he should be more amused or suspicious of the way these two were staring at each other. One looked to be a measuring look while the other was obviously absolute disbelief, if it was possible he'd say the mans jaw had surpassed hitting the floor.

"Spencer I can explain." Ziva moved closer but Spencer moved back.

"You're...," He shook his head as he tried comprehending but try as he might the only thing he had succeeded in doing was making his head feel as if it would explode. "There's no...," He hadn't seen her in over five weeks, it had been 26 days, 4 hours, and 32 minutes since he had heard of her death yet here she stood. Here she was, a moment he had foolishly wished for dozens of times and he couldn't find it in himself to believe it true.

"I'm assuming that's a yes?" Tony moved to the side to gain a better vantage point, there was clearly something between these two.

"Fill it!" She had lost any beginnings that might have been a plan and Tonys budding in wasn't helping, Spencer was looking ready to bolt and she knew her time was almost up.

"It's stuff it Ziva."

"You two do that." Spencer whispered as he turned at a near dizzying pace and ran from the room. This was too much and calling it shock would be a huge understatement.

"And they're off!" Tony laughed as Ziva dropped the bag taking off just as fast, this was going to be good and he didn't plan on missing it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Spencer Wait!" She couldn't get him to run with her the whole time they were in Israel yet here she was finding out he could very possibly earn himself a position on the Olympic track team. "Spencer!"

"Ziva, Tony!" Gibbs calling her name had her losing her focus for a sole second but it was long enough for Spencer to disappear into the elevator. "Ziva lets go!" She had continued straight past the elevator and toward the stair case in hopes of catching up but Gibbs' second call was near angry and as she heard the return of the elevator she knew she was to late.

She followed her other team members into the lift and as expected Tony had a few words to say which she ignored but to her surprise she did not receive the expected wack from Gibbs, he instead filled her in on where they were going though it didn't stay on her mind as Spencer had currently staked his claim on it. This had been her exact prediction when she thought about things going wrong and now she was lost as to what her next actions should be, she had the opportunity in the conference room to clarify everything but had found herself nearly speechless when it came to actually beginning an explanation.

What would she say, I believe my father faked my own death for his own selfish reasons, though I don't yet know what he's benefiting from it so I decided to allow you to continue believing his lie until I figure out what he's up too? Yeah she was sure it would sound ten times worse aloud.  
>Spencer was a man of riddles, he had a passion for them and no matter what twist she placed on her reasoning he would simplify it down to the basics, She had put no stop to his believing her dead.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You forget your bag again?" Morgan watched the man climb into the back of the suburban sans his satchel.

"Turns out I didn't bring it." Reid ignored his team mates raised eyebrow as he distracted himself with the seatbelt.

"You okay?" Morgan knew for a fact the man had brought it because he had teased him about being as bad as a woman with it but he wasn't about to call the kid a liar.

"Bumped my elbow on the way back." He shrugged as he noticed that he had gained Gideons attention in the rearview mirror, it was a poor excuse but perhaps they'd take it as reasoning for the discomfort he was showing.

As he watched Morgan turn back around with a laugh he held in the sigh he wanted so badly to escape, he couldn't afford to rid himself of that extra air as it would probably cause him to pass out. If he would have been told he'd be seeing Ziva when he awoke this morning he would have claimed the person as a liar and if there hadn't been a third person with them in that room he would surely be going to have his head checked at the moment but there was and he had.

Shock had been the initial cause of his running away but it was more likely fear that kept him going. He didn't think he'd be able to face it if everything turned out to be some weird and twisted joke and he lost her again, not if his mind was indeed playing tricks on him and it hadn't been real. If it had though it would still be a near impossibility to face, that would mean he had been betrayed in one of the worst ways possible by the love of his life, that she hadn't cared enough to save him from suffering.

This is where his logical side of course enters and bursts any hope that he might have held onto. Ziva was alive, after nearly a month of mourning her loss and what could've been, she's alive and doing well without him while he's just barely starting to get through more than an hour at a time without being reminded of her in some way. She's alive and had just reopened all of those wounds, he had indeed just lost her again because that woman in there certainly wasn't the same one he knew and loved. No, she was a liar, a betrayer, a ghost of what he remembered her to be. His mourning had renewed but now he needed to decide if he'd let things lie or if he'd muster the courage to look for an explanation that was more than deserved.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So I'm trying to decide which parts of their history should get thrown in there and which would be better left out. Hankel? Date with JJ? Somalia? Undercovers? What do you guys think, obviously the timeline is being redone so any suggestions no matter what season are welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"So how do you know the doc?" Tony outright asked as he stopped right in front of her desk. They had found their killer and she had been silent since, no matter what he tried she wouldn't say a thing and the curiousity was near killing him. "I'd say highschool but seeing as you were in Israel, unless, A foreign exchange program right? I can see him as someone who'd want to study over seas."

Ignoring his millionth question she reached for her phone, she knew once Spencer found it to be her calling he'd probably disconnect but she could at least leave him a voice mail. He'd have to check that and like it or not it was the greatest possibility of her message being heard.

"Are you calling him?" Tony watched as she began dialing a number on her cell phone. "Just how well do you two know each other?" Her shushing him had him leaning even closer to try and overhear.

Sighing as the phone announced that said number had been disconnected Ziva weighed her options. She could ask McGee to find her his new number, but she ruled that out as it would probably only add to the questioning she was receiving, or she could call in a favor and find out where he was living but after today she doubted prying into his privacy like that would be a smart move.

"An Agent exchange program?" He continued on as she put the phone down. "You've worked with the FBI before?"

"Yes I have worked with the FBI before," She relented, if it were any other man he surely woud have already hit the nail on the head but seeing as it was Spencer he of course underestimated and over judged him. "and he was in an exchange program that I was part of."

"So what happened between the two of you that's got him so rialed?" Tony wondered before it dawned on him. "He wanted you." He stood with a signature smirk as he figured things out. "You were the ninja chick he read about in all his comic books and turns out he realized the nerd barely ever gets the girl." He almost felt bad for the guy.

"You don't have a clue what you're talking about." Ziva shook her head at how off Tony was.

"Oh come on Ziva, the kid was probably in love with you before he even worked up the courage to make a move. You turned him down in what, four seconds, squashed the boys heart in even less." It explained why he had wanted out of there so fast, he probably wasn't expecting to have to see her again let alone face the embarrassment it brought.

"Who says it wasn't the other way around?" She stood impossibly close tempting him to say more.

"You do, it's in your eyes. There's guilt there and it only became clearer as I started talking about you breaking his heart." Tony stared right down into said eyes. "Take my advise and leave the kid alone, rejection is hard enough the first time."

"Have much experience with it do you?" She laughed as she moved away though there was no humor behind it, even if he was completely off he was strangely dead on at the same time.

"Sticks and stones Ziva." Tony shook his head as he decided to leave her be and enjoy the fact that he could get home early for a change. He was still wondering why she was so determined to speak with him though as he grabbed his backpack and left for the elevator, if it had been one of the girls he had turned down he would've been all over the avoidance game but that would be something he'd look deeper into later. Right now he was going to be smart and spend the rare free night wisely.

"You heading out McGee?" Ziva asked as he came from the back elevators where he had presumably been in Abbys lab, if she couldn't work things out directly maybe she could find a way to use Tim and Spencers newly formed friendship to her advantage.

"Nope, I told George I'd help him out with a virus he picked up." Seeing Ziva raise an eyebrow he clarified. "He always turns off his safe filter and the man is known for his less than professional web searches."

"Alright." She caught on that he was talking computers and decided it best to make her exit. "I will see you tomorrow then, Goodnight." She grabbed her coat ignoring the way Tim stared at it as she decided to skip the elevator and go straight for the stairs. Only when she was behind those doors did she remove her coat from what it had been covering and why it had caught McGees eye, she didn't care if he thought she was sneaking something she just didn't want him asking questions about the bag he'd surely recognize. Slinging it over her shoulder she began down the first flight trying to decide what she should do.

Sighing as she came up blank she decided it best to just worry about getting home first and to figure it out from there.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pulling a pair of pajama pants from his dresser Spencer continued to towel his damp hair, Morgan hadn't said a word about anything that had happened at NCIS but the accusing stare that followed him until he had finally left told him it wouldn't stay that way long. He had lost control of himself and was having to face the consequences of that over reaction, though he didn't know what he'd say when they'd ask. They'd probably think him lying if he said the long distance girlfriend he had died but to his shock and disbelief hadn't really at all and was now living less than an hour away. He had already made himself the image of awkwardness while he had been grieving and the team didn't need to know anymore.

Seeing the T-shirt on his pillow brought her face back ten fold and he nearly pounced on the bed to throw it to the hamper and out of his sight, it had been one of her favorites to sleep in and had brought him a comfort with the faint smell of her that it still held. Not like it helped much as he look to the side table to see a framed version of the exact picture he had given her, lifting it he took a moment to think of how much things had changed in the little time that had passed since it had been taken. "Why Ziva?" His fingers drew over the curves of her face as he wondered just that, but he also promised himself that one way or another he would indeed find out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was around eight but after the day she had food held no interest and she just wanted to end it feeling absolute exhaustion. Throwing her keys to the side basket in her humble little place she didn't bother to turn on any lights as she went straight to the bedroom. From there she placed his bag on a chair and kicked off her shoes going into the bathroom to clean her face and brush her teeth.

Those actions would have usually made her feel better but today it didn't even make a dent, probably because she didn't want to be there. She had to convince herself on the drive home not to just hop on the interstate and head straight for Quantico, she wanted to explain, to see him for more than ten seconds without the look of pure shock or the back of his head as he ran away but she knew he probably needed time to absorb everything and she could respect that.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking back from the kitchen with a toaster waffle Spencer went back to his bedroom where he decided to finish the book he had started that morning on the subway, only to remember it was in his messanger which he would still have to retrieve somehow but that was a problem for a different day as he began searching for another book to read.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Television had never held much interest for her and the news was not something she wanted to add to her already racing mind so she just lay there waiting for sleep to come though knowing it wouldn't. This awkward silence reminded her of the first kiss they had shared near two weeks after that first dinner invitation and the laughter that had quickly followed when he breathed a sigh of relief and she realized that he had been waiting for her to strike out.

Turning the side lamp on she sat up as she let her curiousity take over and flopped over to the side of the bed where she pulled his bag from the chair and to the top of the bed where she sat with her legs crossed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He had chosen Hamlet ironically enough and was about to begin the journey through the kingdom of Denmark with the Prince when he realized that his glasses were with his other book in his bag and the novel quickly went sailing across the room landing in a corner. If his mother had seen the way he had just treated such a classical work she would be shocked but probably more so with the rarely shown outburst, but most likely disappointed with the way he was trying to hide from his problems instead of facing them like the man she had taught him to be. Getting up to retrieve the book he made up his mind, tomorrow he'd go back for his bag and his explanation.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Opening up the top flap of the satchel she only hesitated for a second before continuing, the first thing she pulled out was a novel that was in obvious latin, though she had began teaching him Hebrew something fell through with his translation and he had eventually relented to using the language only if necessary. Next came out some case files that she ignored completey as she also pulled that familiar pair of glasses from a side pocket giving them a quick once over before placing them on the side table.

A few pens, a tin of mints, and a legal pad were also removed and placed infront of her where she just took a moment to see that familiar scrawl and notice that he still chewed on his pen caps, a habit that she had tried to break him from and one she herself had eventually picked up. She wasn't sure what she had expected to find but as she pulled out some rubber banded envelopes, ones with her name on it she suddenly felt like she had invaded his privacy somehow. There were five, four that had her name simply and a fifth with her full title and address.

She put them on the pillow next to her as she replaced everything else in the bag before putting it back on the chair returning to the bed and lying on her stomach as she stared at those envelopes. They had her name clearly written but only the one had been stamped and it was the only one that had obvious intentions of being sent into the mailing system. Wanting to know what he had been thinking had her opening the first carefully if with only the tiniest bit of hesitation.

_Ziva,_

_I've taken some time from how hectic things have been lately to write you like I promised. Wheaton wanted to send me to Panaji and though I know you've been there before and have shared tales of some of its beauty I couldn't bring myself to go so I did something you've encouraged since finding out about my unhappiness and quit. You can calm yourself..._

She smiled at how well he knew her as she knew her exact reaction would have been surprise.

_I didn't quit the FBI just being under Wheatons command. He never gave me the time to show him what I'm capable of and I decided it time to find a group who would so as of twelve days since we last saw eachother I've been giving an opportunity with the BAU, it's a trial period but I think I can earn my way on Gideons team._

That would explain why he had been at NCIS, he was a profiler,but was he still on that probationary period or had he already earned his spot on Agent Gideons team?

_It's just the four of us but I'm given at least a decent amount of respect here so it has been more than worth it. Gideon is an intriguing person and he has already offered more than enough, I can see us getting along extremely well. Agent Hotchner seems more closed off but I'm sure it has nothing to do with me, he just seems like that type of person though he had invited me to dinner which I respectfully declined. I think it was more a nice gesture than actually wanting me to come and I figured I'd help us all out and avoid that night of awkwardly forced conversation. Morgan... well what to say about Morgan. I've spent the most time with him so far seeing as the other two have offices and I'm not sure how to describe him. He likes to kid and joke and though I still tend to shy away he doesn't really let me, he demands attention and I've found that you can't really ignore him. It's very likely that though I tend to be guarded he might actually become a friend with time._

_That is about all that has happened since my return so I believe it time to end this letter, I don't want to be a disruption or cause you any unneccessary trouble with your father so I've avoided calling but I hope you will call me when you receive this. Hopefully by then I will have found the time to get my internet connected and we'll be able to speak face to face._  
><em>Love you,<em>  
><em>Love Spencer<em>

Folding that letter back up carefully she moved for another, she was glad to hear he had gotten the nerve to rid himself of Wheaton and that he had made a friend in Morgan. Though she felt the guilt hit her triple in the way he asked for her to make cantact and how she had so selfishly avoided doing so, here he was in another letter expressing love and devotion to her and she felt as though she had shoved it in his face. She had been foolish in leaving him in the dark and though she was coming to realize that as she thought of him more and more, today had blown up any chances of her going to him and now all that was left was trying to salvage a mistake that had been made.

_Ziva,  
>Seeing as you're no longer here this is probably a foolish thing to do but it has been a proven coping mechanism so I figured I'd give...<em>

Realizing what this was she quickly put it down as she sat up, these were his thoughts on her death and she had no business in reading that though it hurt to see that four of these five letters had been created in pain with an ache in his heart. "Tomorrow Spencer." She set her resolve as she replaced the letters in his bag, tomorrow she was going to the Federal building and she was going to make things right again.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Sorry about the wait but the length should make up for it. It has been extremely busy lately and I hope everything up there made sense because I found myself confused at times though I might just be causing my own confusion,lol. Hope you enjoyed and if you find fault let me know and I'll gladly fix things!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

He had left his apartment a bit before seven that morning but the traffic entering D.C. had made it nearly eight before he had even reached his destination. Twenty minutes later he had pulled into the Navy yard, requested a visitors pass, and entered the elevator. He pushed the three and checked his watch as he waited for the doors to close, he'd have to call Gideon because he certainly wouldn't be making it into the office in the next fifteen minutes.

As the elevator doors slid open he was met with a few faces but none of them familiar, so he continued to the cluster of desks that were his destination but found all four to be empty. Nine o' clock was the standard for most work hours though so he took a seat in the only desk whos owner had been unknown to him, well up until now, deciding to wait the ten to twenty minutes before the others would surely arrive. He was looking at the desk that held no touches of self, near the same as his but he and Ziva always had that strong sense of privacy and personal displays held no exceptions, when a voice snatched his attention.

"What's up Doc?" The last person Tony expected to be seeing in the bullpen this morning would be one Dr. Spencer Reid. "You come to ask for help with Rinkeel?"

"Actually I'm waiting for Officer David." Spencer watched as Tony tossed his bookbag to the side of his desk before claiming a seat of his own. "Do you know when she's expected to arrive?"

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Tony questioned as he powered his computer up. He wasn't sure why he'd want to speak with Ziva, he obviously hadn't yesterday.

"No, I'll wait for her." Spencer shrugged as he settled in her seat, he was beginning to feel as if he wasn't wanted.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you?" He didn't think Ziva'd be thrilled with this surprise and he'd be nice for once and do her the favor. "I am senior field agent."

"I appreciate the offer but this isn't work related." Now it was more than obvious Tony was trying to get rid of him but he didn't plan to be detured so easily.

"Listen," Tony walked around his desk taking a seat upon the front as he tried to set the kid straight. "I know what happened between you and Ziva and trust me you have my sympathy but it's probably best to just let things lie."

"I'm not sure what you think you know but there's nothing to let lie." Spencer rose from his chair as he moved around her desk. "I'm only here to speak with Ziva."

"And I'm only saying that I don't believe that decision to be a wise one." Defensiveness was the first thing he spotted and Tony knew first hand that emotion didn't come unless you had something to hide.

"Well I don't believe that is of any concern to you." He crossed his arms as he leaned back on Zivas desk.

"Well I believe that it is and I also believe that it would be time for you to leave since you did indeed say you had no official business here." The guy was a spunky contradiction to what his appearance led you to believe and Tony found himself bemused by it.

"Look," Spencer sighed, another Alpha male he'd have to appease. "I meant no harm, all I want is a simple conversation."

"Well she doesn't." Tony fibbed the tiniest, from the way she had been acting yesterday he was sure she'd love one but he was only trying to help her see that this was one of the things you just couldn't fix.

"That would be something I'd like to hear for myself." It was hard enough sitting here waiting and wondering how their next meeting would go but being pushed to leave when you were fighting yourself not to do the same was near excruciating.

"In all honesty she doesn't want you here." Tony checked the elevator to make sure he was in the clear before he continued. "We don't want you here."

"We?" Spencer was on full alert as he replayed every syllable of that last statement trying to decipher the exact meaning.

"I told you I know that you have feelings for her but I think she's already made it pretty clear they're not shared, and if she hasn't I will." Another glance that way and around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers was made before he went on. "Ziva's mine and I'm telling you right now that I don't want you coming around anymore."

"She isn't property, how can she possibly be..." The words started flowing before the meaning of Tonys caught up with him. "You're dating Ziva?" No way had he heard correctly and he moved closer to insure that he wouldn't be mistaken twice.

"For nearly three months now?" Tony affirmed as he moved to pat Spencers shoulder. "Look, I didn't want to be so blunt but you really didn't give me much of a choice."

"You're right," Spencer agreed as he backed up, another piece had been added to his puzzle. "I shouldn't have come."

"Well look on the bright side," Tony smiled a little cockily." there's still plenty more fish in the sea."

"Dr. Reid," McGee greeted as he walked through. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just leaving actually." Spencer wasn't sure what to make of the shit faced grin Tony was displaying so he ignored it instead. "Would you do me the favor of telling Ziva I stopped by." He asked Tony.

"I'd rather..." Tony shrugged as he glanced over to McGee, he had thought the kid had taken the hint but obviously not.

"I'll tell her for you." McGee offered as he sat.

"Thank you," Spencer waved slightly as he turned to Tony. "and thank you, our conversation was very enlightening."

Tony did nothing more than watch with a bemused expression as Reid left, he had just been thanked for telling Spencer to get lost. What he had missed Tony wasn't sure but there was no way Spencer should be looking so happy having just been told to get lost.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Excuse me?" A peppy little blonde stopped Ziva in her tracks.

"Yes?" She turned to see why her attention was wanted.

"Jennifer Jareau." She was offered a hand which she politely shook. "I was wondering if you knew what time Agent Gideon arrived or if you could point me in the general direction he might be. I already checked his office but he wasn't there."

"Actually I don't work here but I know the man you're speaking of and I think he might be able to help you." Ziva pointed torward Morgan who went right past them without taking notice, entering the same double doors she had planned to seconds before.

"Agent Morgan!" She called as they followed him through the doors seconds later.

"Officer David?" Morgan wondered after taking a moment to put the face with a name. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," She gestured to JJ. "Miss Jareau is looking for Agent Gideon."

"Would you happen to know where he is?" Jennifer had already been directed by a few different people but it was beginning to feel as if she was chasing her tail. "I was given a very last minute reassignment and I would appreciate it if I could be steered in a decent direction for a change." By last minute she meant they had terminated her position leaving her to mope in her pajamas and send out resumes only to call her yesterday with the news that she hadn't been fired but attached to a team. That news would have been wonderful to hear before they had given her a box to pack up her things and she was surely going to complain about not being fully informed.

"He had a meeting with Strauss this morning but I'm sure if you go up the stairs to that first office right there," He pointed to the exact one he was speaking about. "Agent Hotchner will gladly help you with whatever it is you need."

"Thank you" She excused as she moved to the stairs, maybe the morning wouldn't be a total bust.

Turning back to Ziva he just raised an eyebrow as he eyed the familiar bag on her shoulder.

"Do you happen to know what time Sp..." She caught herself as to avoid questions, in law enforcement the use of first names only existed in personal relationships and she didn't want to bother explaining theirs. "Dr. Reid will arrive? I found his bag yesterday and I'd like to return it."

"He should be showing up," He glanced at the door before looking at the desk that was void of a steaming coffee mug, usually Reid would arrive before him. "soon. I'll make sure he gets it though, I'm sure he'd really appreciate you coming all the way out here to return it." He stuck out his hand for the bag that she offered with what he could only name as reluctance.

"Alright." She watched him sit at his desk, scooting the bag under it.

"Is this where he sits?" Ziva pointed out the desk next to his with nonchalance.

"Umm," Morgan glanced up wondering why such a thing would matter to her. "No, he sits directly behind me." He jutted a thumb in that direction without even looking.

She started toward the exit as he watched before another glance back told her she had lost his attention. She stood there for a moment making sure he wasn't looking before back tracking to Spencers desk. Quickly grabbing a pen and post it she scrawled.

_We need to talk  
>Call Me, Z<em>

Glancing behind her to make sure she hadn't grabbed Morgans eye she slid one of the fresh Business cards she had been given, with her private number on the back, under his name plate where it was easily seen sticking out but could just as easily be overlooked. She then pulled the post it from the pad and stuck it in the middle of his computer monitor, the door above revealed the woman she had talked to earlier and she decided it better to leave before any attention could be drawn on her no longer known presence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

You're late." It was gruffer than Reid had ever heard from Gideon and he quickly apologized as he followed him from the elevator.

"I tried calling you but I couldn't get through, Hotch knew I'd be late." Though the angry vibe coming from Gideon told him he was well beyond mad about something else and it would be best not to argue. "It wont happen again."

"You make sure it doesn't." Gideon continued on past the bullpen leaving Reid with a shout of "Conference room in twenty," as he continued up the stairs and into Hotchs office.

"I'm guessing his meeting with Strauss didn't go to well." Morgan closed his file as he pushed himself back and his chair rolled to meet Reid.

"That would explain it." Reid nodded, as far as he knew no one had a good meeting with Strauss. "Wheaton used to throw fits after his meetings with Strauss, the last one I witnessed had me packing for Israel."

He hadn't known Reid had actually been given an assignment in Israel and he put that information into the file he was collecting on the kid, though there was this niggling feeling that it would be of more use in the present moment even if he couldn't see where it would fit. "Well at least you know you wont be sent off this time." He watched as Spencer sat on the corner of his desk. "Where would you have gone next if you'd have stayed in your old division?"

"Panaji, India, still might if Gideons mad enough to send me back to Wheaton."

"Nah, your stuck with us now." Morgan patted his knee. "Just remember down the road that you asked for it." Being sent from country to country was alot different then chasing after serial killers and he was impressed by how easily Reid had adapted. Though there was no telling what he could have possibly been witness to out there.

"I think I'll manage." He glanced at his IN box to see it empty, though from here he could see Morgan had work to be done. Why he hadn't received anything was beyond him but as he considered offering to take a file or two he saw what was under Morgans desk. "How'd you get my satchel?"

"Oh," Morgan slid back over to grab the bag that had slipped from his mind for the moment. "Officer David dropped it off first thing."

"Ziva?" He stood to grab the bag Morgan was holding. "Ziva was here?" No wonder he hadn't caught her that morning, normally she'd be first in.

"So I'm guessing it isn't a stretch to say you've met before." The way he said her name was with an ease and familiarity only time brought.

"She's Officer David, as in a Mossad Officer." Reid explained.

"You worked together in Israel then." He scooted back over as Reid pulled out his own chair to sit, now he understood why Spencer being in Israel had caught his attention. Of course he would have been in Mossad and meeting Ziva wouldn't be a far stretch, them being friends explained some of their reactions though he still was left curious about something he couldn't quite name.

"You could say that." The newby profiler in him already had him watching his words and how they could be used against him. "Our work wasn't directly connected but when you're the only American around daily like that it becomes necessary for them to find a way to intertwine it." He laughed at what they thought to be actual work, if asked he'd say he wasted two years of his life. The only actual good to come from the assignment being his and Zivas now nearly non existant relationship.

"So in other words she was one of the people that kept you away from anything of importance in their eyes." Morgan wondered why anyone would want to waste their time being used as the politicians' pawn, being pushed from one place to another, though he wouldn't voice it as to not insult the genius.

Shrugging his shoulders Reid turned to his computer to turn it on noticing the yellow sticky note. He read it over and almost immediately thought he didn't have her number, which ironically enough had him spotting the card under his name plate seconds later. He stared at it for a moment before he stuck the sticky to it and slid it in his bag, his earlier thoughts from NCIS coming back to him. "Morgan?"

"Yeah?" He had begun to move back to his desk but stopped as he turned his attention back to Reid.

"Rhetorically, Why would you tell someone you were in a relationship for three months?" Tonys confession of dating Ziva had him beyond angry at Ziva in seconds, they had never officially ended things yet she had took the opportunity of her "death" to move on, when he added on that it had been three months though confusion set in instead.

"Because I'd have been in one for that long." Morgan offered, clearly confused.

"But what if you weren't?" Reid pressed.

"I wasn't in a relationship but I was telling people I was?" Morgan made sure that was what Reid was getting at before he finished. "It would be because that's what I wanted the people I was telling to believe. Why?"

"But why would you say such a thing if it could very easily be proven wrong?" Tony had been so confident in the statement that he had indeed believed it true at first.

"Maybe I knew the people I was telling wouldn't be able to prove me false." He felt as if he was on a case and by the way Reid was processing he knew he was indeed helping to profile someone he just didn't know who.

"Or maybe that's what you thought." He nodded as he sat back and Morgan knew whatever this little discussion had been about Reid had found his conclusion.

So Tony had wanted him to believe he and Ziva were a pair and he did know some details on their situation but not enough to realize putting a time stamp on things would blow his lie to bits. Tony knew he had feelings for Ziva but didn't have the knowledge that they were indeed persued on both sides or how recent that had been. The question that was still nagging him though was why Tony wanted him to believe Ziva was taken when in all actuality three months ago they were still in Israel and as far as he was concerned very much happy and together.

"MORGAN, REID!" Those thoughts were pushed to the side as he rose to follow Gideon, the tone wasn't harsh anymore but it clearly said not to keep him waiting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_"I thought we agreed she would return, I can not have her continue filling a position that doesn't exist!"_

"Well than you make it exist!" Director David slammed his hand against his desk as he sat up straighter in his chair angered by what he was hearing.

_"Eli I have no use for her here. I'm sorry that things fell through for you but she can't stay."  
><em>  
>"She can and she will! She fulfilled my half of the deal and you better do the same with yours." The location had been a bust and whether he'd admit it or not he had been left scrambling.<p>

_"I don't have anything else, If you want I'll send her back with a few favors on my behalf but its the best I can do."_

"Well you'll have to do better than that because right now there is no place for her! She dealt with Haswari now you deal with this!" And with that he slammed his phone down onto the receiver.  
>He was so angry that he didn't notice the man who had been standing outside of the slightly opened door slither away in silence.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Did I miss any calls?" Was Zivas first inquiry as she entered the bullpen.

"You were gone like two minutes." Tony reminded as Ziva sat down. She had been near glued to her desk phone for the past two days and when it wasn't that her cell wasn't far from her fingers.

"I'll take that as a no." She couldn't say she had expected Spencer to call but in the very least she had hoped he would, especially after McGee let her know he had been there.

"What's with the disappointment?" Tony redirected his attention to Ziva, she was ten times more interesting than his report.

"I am not disappointed." Ziva stressed as even McGee raised an eyebrow in accusation. The work ethic in this agency peeved her and though she enjoyed the banter she enjoyed her privacy more.

"Denial, tell the lady what denial means McGee." Tony tisked at her as he shook his head in disbelief.

"It usually means someone's hi-" McGee started to explain what any good probie should know but Ziva wasn't having it.

"I know what it means and I am not attempting to hide anything." She stood ready to get away from them and there for the night.

"What's his name?" Tony sung out, as he too stood joining Ziva in the middle of the bullpen.

"There is no one!" This man did not understand the meaning of privacy.

"You hear that McGee," Tony looked at McGee who was watching them with interest from his seat. "DE- NI-AL. She's definately hiding something."

"The only thing I will be hiding if you two don't leave me alone is the bodies." She whispered threateningly close as she patted his cheek lightly.

"Hope he calls!" Tony laughed as she glared at him before heading out, McGee on the other hand looked slightly wary.

"Don't be a McWorrywart," Tony squeezed McGees shoulder slightly. "she was only joking." He waited for McGee to relax a bit before whispering, "I think."

* * *

><p>"You alright kid?" Morgan asked as he closed the door to their hotel room, Reid had plopped down on one of the double beds with an indignant sigh.<p>

"Yeah," He rubbed his hands over his face trying to rid some of the exhaustion. "it's just been a long day."

"Well you'll get used to it, and sorry to break it to ya' but they can get even longer." They were on the third day of this case and this was the first time they were actually seeing the inside of their hotel room.

"I'm sure I will." Eventually. The jet was still something new and so were long cases. The ones he had been on were closer to home and the longest had been eight days, and though he didn't know why he felt as if this one would take triple that at least.

So he was exaggerating but who knew with how things were going, cause it certainly wasn't well.

"You want first dibbs in there or can I..." Morgan tilted his head to the opened bathroom door as he stepped on the back of one shoe to loosen it from his foot before stepping out of it, repeating the same action for the other.

"You go ahead." He barely got out before he yawned, he'd save his shower for the morning.

"Alright, I'll take fifteen - twenty tops." Morgan excused as he grabbed his bag from in front of his bed.

"That's fine." Reid agreed as Morgan turned on the bathroom light and shut the door behind him.

Stretching out Spencer kicked off his shoes as he pulled off his sweater vest. Sharing hotel rooms with Morgan wasn't the greatest but the bureau was cheap and it was better than sharing with Hotch or Gideon.

Soon after he heard the shower come on and couldn't help another yawn as he pulled down the what he hoped to be clean comforter. Sleep was the only real thing on his mind but that didn't stop him from pulling out a few case files, if he found something tonight maybe they'd be able to get home by tomorrow.

It was a ridiculous thought as he couldn't even keep his eyes focused and for the first time in his life he'd actually claim not being able to think. Grabbing his bag he returned the files retrieving something else instead, maybe it wasn't that he couldn't think, maybe it was that he was trying not to.

It had honestly slipped his mind when they had gotten this case but now his head was clear and the thought was back as he flipped her card between his fingers.

What to do was the question?

He could ignore her, make her suffer the way he had.

He could call and say they were done, that what she had done was unforgivable and he wanted no part of it or her anymore.

Could ask for space, for a chance to sort his thoughts and figure out what he wanted to do.

Now that was the real question.

What did he want to do?

What did he want?

The easy answer, the simple one was that he wanted her but was that for the best.

Did she still want him?

She was trying though wasn't she, going an hour out of the way to attempt contact. She wanted to speak with him and he wanted the same, he just didn't know how to go about it.

He was still angry and full of questions but there was another part of him, a part that grew stronger everyday that told him to be thankful he hadn't lost her and to do something about it before he did.

He grabbed his phone from the side table but just as quickly put it back.

Was he ready to have an actual conversation with her?

Did he have enough control right now to let her speak without interrupting, to actually hear what she was saying?

Only he was stuck in situations like this, it seemed like he couldn't have even one normal day in his abnormal life.

Ughh, relationships. This was why he didn't do them.

Well maybe not but still.

He did believe they were only as good as what you put into them though and right now he wasn't putting anything into theirs. He wanted to but then again he didn't know what he wanted.

One thing that he knew for sure, they needed to talk, and it wouldn't be over the phone either. No, they needed to speak face to face to figure out what they were doing together because that was a question he couldn't answer on his own.

He heard the shower go off and knew Morgan would be making an appearance soon and realized his time for these thoughts had just run out. He grabbed his phone again breathing out deeply as he closed his eyes for a second doing what was necessary before he could change his mind.

A text, probably a cowards way but it wasn't a breakup so he doubted it would really matter and he didn't want to talk to her until he could have the chance to actually speak with her.

It said simply, _On a case, we'll meet when I get back. _

You could consider it cold but he considered it to the point. The bathroom door opened as he finished saving her number and he quickly moved to take his turn in there.

As he adjusted the sinks temperature he was suddenly unsure, not of having sent the text but of wanting this case to be over soon.

It wouldn't be so bad if it lasted a little longer, maybe a month or two.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So I got preoccupied on a few other things and let the plot of this story slip my mind. No worries though, I'll figure it out and updates will get back to normal.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Three days ago Spencer had told her they'd meet when he got back.

Every one of those days had felt like a year.

Mentioning years, yesterday would have been their first together.

Right now she should still be happily bragging about how she spent her anniversary, instead she was left at her desk wondering where he was.

Sure Gibbs had kept her more than busy but it hadn't stopped her from thinking about his text. He had been distant, he hadn't even told her which state he was in and it left her believing he was only trying to appease her.

"ZIVA!" Gibbs yelled, clearly annoyed and she had a feeling that hadn't been the first time he had called her. "Get out of La La land and get me those phone records!"

"There on your. . ." She felt like she was in school again, caught not paying attention and having all the other kids pointing and laughing. "I'll get them." Why she thought putting them on Gibbs' desk would be a good idea, she didn't know but she was quickly out of her chair and reaching to get them.

Gibbs just stared at her as she held them out and she was quick to realize her mistake. Of course he wanted a breakdown, they always gave him one and she quickly started to do just that ignoring Tony's smug smirk.

Never had she ever had anything distract her the way Spencer did and she knew if he didn't call soon she wasn't going to have a job.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You waiting on a call?" Morgan asked as he sat back down across from Reid, it would be another hour before they landed. They had gotten their break that morning and after six long days he was happy to know he'd be sleeping in his own bed tonight.

"No" He quickly placed the phone he had been gripping for near forty minutes onto the table.

"You gonna make one then?" Gideon and Hotch were sharing their thoughts on the latest team members and though he had a few of his own he wasn't interested in being part of that conversation.

A little name mix up with Garcia had brought a quick friendship and though she hadn't been around long he felt like he had known her for years.

As for the new liason officer he wasn't sure because they had yet to meet officially, her having showed mere hours before they left for this case, but she had already showed that she did indeed have connections as she worked from Quantico. Garcia had even called to gloat over no longer being the only girl in their little "mans world".

"No ..Well ye.. I.." It was a question he had already asked himself, repeatedly.

"Ohhh," Derek nodded with understanding. "It's one of those calls."

"It is not one of those calls." Spencer denied even as he wondered what one of those calls were.

"So what kind is it then?" Derek leaned back crossing his arms over his chest with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk. He had gotten Reid to walk right in like a wide eyed doe.

"The talking kind." He spoke exageratedly as he glanced out the window, it looked like they'd land just in time for dinner.

"And who would you be talking to?" Morgan stretched it out just as much as he sent it right back.

"A person." Reid knew Morgan had turned this into a game and he didn't plan on losing.

"Would this person be of the female persuasion?" He hadn't seen anything that hinted at it but maybe the kid had a lady waiting for him.

"Seeing as any influence in your beliefs or any motivation that you may have been given by a feminine figure is considered female persuasion you could safely say we are both of the female persuasion.

The only people that might be exempt of such a claim would most likely have been raised soley by their father with no female siblings but it's highly unlikely that they wouldn't have come across a female that persuaded them into some sort of belief during their life.

Seeing as women hold a vast role in the educational system and are our first real teachers when we enter the world... but then I suppose homeschooling could be an option if ..."

"Reid!" Morgan interrupted him as the hand gestures got wilder and his words started gaining speed. "Don't think you can just pull out the fast talk and change the subject. I've got a brain too."

"Of course you do, there wouldn't be an.."

"Reid!" Morgan leaned in with his arms splayed across the table in front of them. "Nice try but I don't need a biology lesson. Now why aren't we calling her?"

"Aren't you being a little presumptuous over there?" Sure his actions might have been a little suspicious but they in no way called for Morgan to jump straight to girl troubles.

"Alright then," Morgan's smirk was nearly a grin. "why aren't we calling him?"

"Morgan!" His squeek was indignant at best and he just might have tried shrinking in his chair as the two other profilers stared over at them.

Morgan just laughed and they quickly lost interest preferring to go back to their own conversation. "So are you going to talk to me or am I left to my own resources?" Namely he'd get Garcia to help him spy.

" I don't know."

"You don't know if I'm left on my own or why you're not calling?" He hated when things weren't clarified.

"If I call it's for us to arrange a meeting." Spencer decided to share, maybe Morgan could help him work through his thoughts.

"And you don't want to meet?" Morgan assumed.

"It's not.. It's complicated. She used to be.. Well we're friends . . Well I think we're friends.. I.."

"Woah," Derek put a hand to pause his stuttering thoughts. "Slow it down, think it out, and try complete sentences."

"Alright." Spencer took a moment to get his words together, he didn't want to tell him it was Ziva, that much he knew. "We were dating but there were a lot of unpredictable factors and the outcome just didn't turn out to be a pleasant one."

"Bad break up, got it." Derek quickly summed, his didn't sound as "dignified" but it was to the point like he liked things.

"Well it wasn't exactly on my part where things went wrong and I was lead to believe that she had moved on," He left the quite literally silent. "but it turns out those beliefs were wrong."

"Moved on with her life or packed up and moved on?"

"Both." Spencer found himself staring at his fingers as he spoke. He had been the one to actually move but she had definitely been the one to leave.

"So she didn't change her address or her feelings." Morgan spoke contemplatively as he began piecing the story line.

"Not hers."

"I take it you had it bad for the girl then?" Anybody could have read the hurt that had been displayed with those words.

Spencer nodded his head absently. "I had a difficult time dealing with it and now she just shows up and. . ."

"You don't know what to do." Morgan felt sorry for him, it was bad enough to have your heart broken but to have the girl show back up, that had to be brutal.

"She wants to talk about us..."

"Code." Morgan mock whispered. "The us conversation only means one thing, she wants you back." He had been there. "Question you need to ask yourself is do you want her back?"

All of this he knew but verbalizing it did help. "The real question is can I forgive her."

"We all make mistakes Reid so if you think you can have something good with her than go for it. Trust me grudges are not worth the wasted time or effort," He could testify to that too. "unless she was given the milkman a little something extra while you were on your way to work, then you drop her ass to the curb faster than last nights trash."

"I'll keep that in mind." He couldn't help the smirk as he tried not to laugh, there was something wrong with the man in front of him.

"Mama didn't raise no fool." Morgan added for extra effort glad to see Reid laughing slightly and no where near as serious as he had been. "But seriously, call her. Even if the only reason you go to see her is so you wont regret not going at least you know there wont be any what ifs down the line."

"You're right." Morgan pushed the phone back toward Reid and moved to sit on the couch across the way. He wasn't surprised when Reid did nothing more than stare at it, then he lifted it, opened it, closed it, flipped it in his hand a few times, set it back down, and now he was staring at it again.

He shook his head and started searching for his headphones, if that was the way the kid planned on calling well, her phone might ring in twenty years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait :(**

**Next chapter we'll get Reid and Ziva face to face. YAY**

**Thoughts and ideas are loved, hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The plane ride seemed to quicken after his conversation with Morgan and before he knew it they had landed and he had yet to call.

"I heard were having a group meeting when we get back." Morgan didn't sound enthused as he threw his duffle bag in the back of the suburban they would be driving back to the Federal building. "Gideon wants us all formally acquainted with the new girl before work tomorrow."

"Understandable." Spencer nodded as he watched the man they were talking about come off the plane with a bag of his own.

"Garcia already invited us to dinner afterward, well she more ordered but I figured I'd give you the heads up, see if you really wanted to go." He warned as he took a seat in the back, Spencer following his lead. It wasn't his business to be disappointed but the girl on Reid's mind was obviously a distraction and those were dangerous in their line of work so he was hoping the kid would take the time to call.

"Thanks" He knew Morgan was fishing for more but he didn't provide anything further and soon the conversation ended as the other two appeared and they went on their way.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
>After a debriefing, their "meeting", finishing his report, and convincing Garcia that no, he really couldn't join them for dinner nearly three hours had gone by.<p>

He hadn't bothered in going home figuring a drive would help him to think but soon he found himself on the highway.

He knew exactly where he was headed yet he hadn't a clue.

It was a little after nine when he pulled up outside of the navy yard. Why he thought she'd be there he didn't know but soon enough he was through security and sitting in the parking lot. There weren't many cars left in it and he was still asking himself why his had become one of them.

In the very least he should be outside of her place but quickly he reminded himself that he'd actually have to call her to know where that was. It was something he knew he should do, he was pretty sure he even wanted to, but his fingers just didn't seem able to complete such an action. Either way he knew he'd have to decide soon because he doubted Naval security wouldn't find it suspicious for him to just be sitting there.

He was trying to decide between calling her or calling Morgan for a little push when he spotted her exiting with two others. She and McGee were laughing as Tony spoke enthusiastically and it made him smile, her laugh was contagious.

That was all the push he needed as he opened his door quietly not bothering to close it as he moved toward the front of the car. Soon after he had her number dialed and was watching as she broke from the others to answer which she did in a very serious tone. "Look behind you" was all he said and he got the affect he had been looking for as she moved a hand down to her gun and automatically started a visual search. The last time he had done that she had dropped as if there'd been gunfire and he wanted to see if the reflexes were the same.

Within seconds she spotted him but she didn't move immediately instead checking behind her to see if the others were gone. When she was positive they weren't looking back on her she started in his direction, her smile growing as the distance between them shortened. Despite their current situation Spencer immediately pulled her into a hug. It lasted a good minute as he held her close and then closer as he tried to push everything else to the side and just took in the familiar. Her smell, her feel, her warmth.

"You're crying?" Ziva was first to pull away as she felt and heard his breathing change, she was stunned.

He hadn't realized as much and he was quickly wiping the tears away as he stole yet another glimpse of her. "I thought you were dead."

Those words broke a happy reunion and once again things became very real as he looked away and Ziva moved back a few steps. "We need to talk."

Spencer nodded and after a minute of reminding himself exactly why they were going to talk and why he was going to listen he was asking, "Do you want to go get some coffee?"

"I'd like that." She'd prefer to go someplace more private for this conversation, perhaps her place but she wouldn't push.

"Should I follow yo..." He watched as she moved to the other side of his car and got in. "Or I'll just give you a ride." It was mumbled awkwardly as he got back in.

To say the ride was any less awkward as he drove back to a place he remembered passing would be an absolute lie. It wasn't until after they both had a drink in hand and had been walking up the block some that Ziva broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry." He didn't know what else to say. With everything that had gone on a simple apology fet more like an insult.

"Yes, I should have called you." Her steps were as measured as her words.

"Why didn't you?" He had waited for her to do so, even after he thought she had passed there was still a tiny hope that it had all been a mistake and she would call.

"I think it would be best if I start from the beginning." She knew he wouldn't fully understand without it and after she decided his complete attention was hers she started with the tale. "A week after you left Marco and I were sent to follow a lead, if it was genuine our job should have been a simple retrieval."

"Should have been?" Spencer questioned as they continued walking down what was now a nearly empty street.

"It's possible that they got tipped we were coming, or our informant could've simply been a trader from the beginning, which is true I don't know but we walked into a trap. This much we figured but still we continued on," Spencer's eyes were looking a mix of curious and worried so she finished simply. "we were met with a bomb."

"I heard that's how you..." He cleared his throat as he ignored the thought. He didn't know how he could still feel the pain of her death when she was standing right next to him.

"We only had seconds and I gave mine to Marco, after I was positive he was out of the way I ran but it was too late. I thought I was dead. I was there choking and wondering why I wasn't when I was given my second task."

"It would have had to have been a controled bomb?" His words were cleary puzzled. He had lived in Israel for two years and he knew if you got that close to an enemies bomb you were lucky if your family had a body to bury.

"I don't understand it either." She and Marco had been questioning the events of that night too and the more they thought it over the more suspicious they became. There was another bout of silence as she once again went back to that night but soon enough she shook it off and continued on. "Well that's when I was flown here. Ari was,... he had..." She didn't know how to explain exactly what he had done. "I was sent to deal with him."

"Your brother was in D.C.?" Ziva had confided in him her wishes to improve her relationship with Ari, he was near positive he was the only one she did speak intimately with about Ari.

"He was. He caused a great deal of hurt and damage while he was here." This past month alone had opened her eyes even further to who exactly she had once believed in, the more she learned the worse the betrayal felt.

"Where is he now?" Spencer asked carefully as he detected the slightest hint of hurt in her voice.

"He's dead." No use denying the truth.

He wasn't sure about giving condolences but he felt it was needed at the moment. "I'm truly sorry for your loss." He felt bad for her having just felt the pain of losing someone you cared about.

"I was the one that killed him." It had to be done, that she knew but the thought still caused her head to hang the slightest.

"What happened?" Her words had stopped him in his tracks.

"He was going to kill Agent Gibbs, had already killed a member of his team, I had no other options." She watched him mapping the pieces she was giving him like a puzzle, she knew he was making a timeline.

"What does your father think of that?" He was glad he hadn't been in Israel when that news came through.

"He believes Gibbs did it." Something else that had to be done but it didn't mean she agreed with it. "He also said he had matters for me to tend to but I don't believe that true. I've been attached to Agent Gibbs' team and I haven't heard from him directly in quite some time." A week or two might not seem like much but Spencer knew as well as she did how off that was for her father. He was the kind of man that would spend the entire day with her and still find it necessary to call that very night.

"Does he have motives behind you being at NCIS?" Now that sounded like the Director David he knew.

"I do not know." That was another question she had asked herself repeatedly. "I've been forbidden to use any of my contacts, forbidden to call him or anyone really."

"He's cut your contact so your death wont be questioned." Spencer nodded his understanding at that before he asked the one question that had been haunting him since he had learned that she was still alive. "Did you know about this op before I left?" If she had he doubted there'd be a chance for them. He understood dedication but that would be more like deception and he wouldn't accept it.

"That's the thing Spencer, it isn't an op?" A bench was where they continued their conversation as the night grew darker. "I was in a hotel awaiting further instructions when I saw that broadcast and for a moment I fully believed Marco had died. I knew absolutely nothing of this and I still don't know much." If anything she wanted him to know she hadn't held something like that from him. No matter how they left things in Israel she wouldn't have let him leave without a warning. Sure she hadn't corrected the lie but if she had had the chance to prevent him from believing it she would have in a second.

"Haven't you asked Eli about this?" His watch showed that it was over an hour past the last time he checked it and to top it off the morning was supposed to be an early one.

"Of course I have, he just hasn't answered. That night though I called Marco believing it was a simple mistake and that's when I learned that even he believed I had died. To everyone I was dead and my father was only spreading this word as truth." She just wished she knew why.

"So no one here knows who you really are?" He asked as he moved toward a trash can to dispose of their cups.

"The director, she's a friend." Ziva answered once he returned.

It was said hesitantly and Spencer picked up on that immediately. "You're questioning that friendship."

"Marco and I have been looking for reasoning behind all of this and my fathers phone records show that they have been speaking since before the bombing." How Marco had gotten his hands on such records was beyond her but she hoped he hadn't earned unwanted attention, he was the only source she had in Mossad and if that was lost she too would be.

"Have you questioned her?" His mind was already processing as if he was on a case and he was looking for motive.

"I'd have to tell her I knew of their conversations and that would leave Marco exposed. He's already being monitored by Gevlak." Spencer made a disgusted face and she knew no more needed to be said, the feelings for that man were mutual.

"Why didn't you call me?" All else to the side this was what mattered most to him.

"I had just killed my brother, I haven't a clue what my father is up to, and it's just gotten to be overwhelming. Whether I was right or not I didn't want you to be dragged back into it. You deserve better." She fully believed that.

"Don't I deserve to be happy?" A yawn from her told him it was past time they get going.

"Of course you do." He motioned that they start back for the car and she willingly obliged.

"And how many million times have I told you that you're what makes me happy?" She smiled at his exaggeration, it was something he never did.

"I'm sorry." They were silent after that but it was companionable and she was once again smiling as eventually he slid his hand over hers.

"What is your position at NCIS?" He had been going back through his thoughts and he found he didn't know.

"Liason Officer." She answered willingly. His searching at least meant she wasn't being distanced.

"The team just got a new liason." Spencer offered absently." I finally met her today, her names Jennifer Jareau." He was used to working with men, and seeing how Garcia was new and not exactly normal he didn't know how her arrival would change a team he himself was still adjusting to.

"Really? We spoke when I left your bag." Spencer was going to be working with the peppy blonde? She didn't know what she thought about that.

"I had a conversation with Agent DiNozzo that day too." He knew for a fact it wasn't the same type but it was something that had him curious.

"What did he say?" She had already learned Tony's opinions on Spencer and she was going to kill him if he had been rude.

"Nothing much. Just how you've been dating." He left off the how long part just to see what she'd say.

"He WHAT!" She stopped immediately. "I'm going to KILL him."

"So you aren't dating?" If Tony was there he'd be worried but he figured he'd have it settled by the time they'd be in contact again.

"Have you actually met that man?" Spencer continued on and she had no choice but to follow. "That would be the last stray."

"It's straw Ziva." After two years out of the country he found himself even further behind on his knowledge of the "modern" world and in his attempt to correct that it looked as if he was also correcting others.

"He does that too! He's always talking about movies, he's juvenile, and outright annoying most days. Never can he mind his own business and I don't think a day goes by where he isn't reminding everyone of his position." If she had to hear how special of an agent he was one more time she just might burst.

"So he lightens up a day that would otherwise be overly stressful." And that would be what the team had warned him about when they said the profiler would come out unwantedly. She had been complaining and he had automatically heard the fondness behind those words.

"He's a good guy." She agreed as they turned back into the now closed coffee shops parking lot. "That doesn't mean I wont kill him."

"I know you weren't with him Ziva, he messed up his own lie but do you want to tell me why he was lieing to begin with?" He opened her door and she answered just as soon as they were both in the car.

"He thought he was doing me a favor. He assumed way too much for his own good and I didn't bother in correcting him, he doesn't know about us and that was his attempt of scaring you away." What Spencer thought about it was what she cared about.

"So he's watching out for you." He didn't know how he felt about that but for now he'd take it as something good. Another turn had him realizing he didn't know where he was headed. "Am I taking you back to the Navy Yard?"

"If that's what you want." She wouldn't force him to go out of his way.

"I'd prefer to make sure you made it home but I don't exactly know where that is anymore." Call him old fashioned but he was the kind of guy to walk a girl to the frontdoor, not leaving until after they entered.

"You've got to turn around and make a right at the second light then." She was in no hurry as he did as much.

The drive went too quickly in her opinion and soon enough they were sitting outside of her apartment but she couldn't bring herself to open the door just yet.

It didn't seem as if Spencer was in a hurry either but she caught his eyes drifting and knew staying like this wasn't an option. "Do you want to come up?" She had forgotten the innocence he held on some subjects and tonight was no different. "The couch Spencer, it's yours if you want it."

"I can't stay." He declined as he took another glance toward the clock.

"I understand that not everything can be fixed in one night, I didn't expect it to be but it's late and you're tired." After the day Gibbs put her through she was beyond tired.

"It's not that," He didn't want to make her feel guilty. "It's just I've got to be back to work in less than seven hours and we both know I'm not exactly a morning person." Why he needed to be at work two hours earlier than normal was something he had asked but Gideon hadn't answered.

"I wont keep you out any longer than." Ziva had her door opened and was out quickly, she felt bad that he still had about an hours drive ahead of him and that he wouldn't be getting much sleep once he got home. "Call me when you get there." At least that way she wouldn't be left to worry if he had made it.

"I will." She was about ready to close the door but he wasn't ready for her to leave. "Ziva!" Her eyes were questioning but he didn't answer as he got out. The walk around the car wasn't long but it felt it for the way she started thinking, maybe he had changed his mind. "Good night"

"Good night Spencer?" Why he needed to get out of the car for that was beyond her but she soon figured it out as he stole a kiss and she was left laughing as he nearly ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Any suggestions where to next? Should we keep the cuteness or start searching for a little drama? Either way, at least those two are talking again:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_"Hey I guess I missed you... again.. but I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday.  
>Hopefully you have a good day and I see you soon." <em>He had been late in checking his messages but Ziva's made him smile.

It had been two months since they had sorted things through and since then they had only been face to face a mere four times.  
>It wasn't like they hadn't tried but their schedules always seemed to clash and it was near impossible to steal a moment for themselves.<p>

"Anything important?" Gideon broke through his thoughts and he quickly shook his head no as he sat his phone to the side. "Then it's your turn." With another glance to the chess board he put away any other thoughts as he did his best to focus on the game. "I almost forgot I have something for you."

"Oh yeah?" He watched wonderingly as Gideon pulled a blue box from his bag.

"I forgot to give it to you at the party." With that he passed it across the table.

"But you don't give birthday presents." He wasn't sure if he should feel special or skeptical. Why was he becoming an exception? He didn't know but Gideon was looking expectant so he humored him and opened the gift. "Wow... the RedSkins?"

"It's the V.I.P box."

"Wow thank you so much." Gideon sounded proud of that and he figured it best to be very expressive in his appreciation.

"You ever been to a pro football game?"

"No I..I.. I honestly didn't even know this was football." He couldn't help but laugh at himself, even he knew how pathetic that sounded.

"You're gonna love it."

Gideons smile was bright and he figured he was thinking about the time they would have. "We are, you're coming with me aren't you."

"No..." That confused him. " someone else on the plane is a huge Skins fan."

"Who?"

"Only person on this thing who calls you Spence."

"J...JJ" He was stunned or possibly baffled would describe it better.

"She's a huge RedSkins fan."

He looked toward her nervously. "What should I say?" With the way it had come out he supposed it was sounding like he wanted direction on how to ask her but he was actually looking for a way to tell Gideon he couldn't exactly go on a date right now.

Gideon simply shrugged and that left him standing with a spotted, "Check mate". The thought Gideon had put into things was a great gesture of friendship and he'd simply have to make things clear with JJ from the start, ha... as if she'd be interested.

"Hey JJ" She didn't pay him much mind at first but he sat next to her anyway knowing full well Gideon was watching. "I was wondering... well Gideon gave me some tickets... football tickets... well RedSkins tickets to be more exact and I was wondering if you'd want to go?"

"Wow that's ...are you sure you want to take me? I'd understand if you'd want to go with Gideon, I mean he did give them to you or even if you wanted to ask someone else." She looked over to Morgan who was near sleeping and then to Hotch who was paying them less than any mind.

He actually thought about her question and the only other person he was thinking he might like to spend an entire night with sure didn't like football. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to go with you, that is if you want to." He corrected his own words as he rationalized how they might be mistaken.

"I'd love to Spence." She smiled brightly and he returned it.

"I guess I'll see you," He paused to check one of the tickets for a date. "tomorrow."

"It's a date."

"Yup" He popped his lip awkwardly as he stood and left her to her paperwork. It was a date.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Gideon?" They were about to enter the elevator to head up to the bullpen and Reid figured it his best chance to ask.

"Yeah?" Gideon waved the others to continue on as he stopped where Reid had.

"I know that you don't do presents and I really appreciate that you gave me one and I'm sorry if this is asking too much but do you think that it might be possible for me to take the rest of the night."

Gideon was staring at him as if he had grown three heads and he was just about to apologize for suggesting it when he cracked a smile, "Go on."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" The drive would have been too much if he waited until the days end but now he could go with time to spare.

"Go gon, get out of here." He gave Reid the lightest of pushes back toward the exit and it was in no time at all that he was gone. Shaking his head he turned back around with a smirk, Reid was up to something.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"WILL YOU STOP!" She had too many paper balls go over her head to let it slide any longer and this last one she had sent right back, Tony ducking just in time to avoid being hit with it.

"Nope" He tossed yet another and she nearly cracked her pen for how hard she squeezed it.

"Don't you have something to do?" She hated when Gibbs left without giving specific instructions, and this time he had taken McGee.

"Oh lighten up Zee, you and I both know there's nothing left to be done; that's why you're over there writing love notes." He was b-o-r-e-d.

"I'm writing my report,... something you should start." In other words she was waiting for the classic 'get out of here', they really had nothing else to do.

"I already finished it." He ignored her obviously funky mood as he propped his feet up. "You know what this reminds me of?"

"A movie." There was no need to guess, she knew that tone and she was dreading it.

"Come on Ziva it's a classic storyline.  
>The man having you stuck at your desk, watchin' the clock and waitin' for the bell to ring."<p>

"There is no bell." He was looking blissfull in his plot line while she was trying to see where he could have possibly found a connection.

"Oh trust you me you may not hear it but there's a bell." He was about to explain what he meant when he spotted a certain someone coming toward them. "Look who's here."

Turning in her seat Ziva was met with the sight of Spencer and it surprised her. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah flash, what are you doing here?" He was looking way too cheeky for the day they had been having.

"I got out early," He barely offered as he turned to Ziva. "thought I'd come say hi."

"Aww you didn't have to do that!" Tony smiled brightly as he stuck a falsely flattered hand over his heart but Ziva glared and he decided it best to drop it. "Just sayin'." He mumbled instead as he reclaimed his seat.

"Are you busy?" Spencer asked as he looked around hoping that she'd be able to get away.

"No," She quickly lifted her report and placed it on Gibbs desk. "I've just finished actually."

"Zee-vah" Tony tisked as she started grabbing her things to go. "We were told to stay put remember?"

"You just said it yourself... there's nothing left to be done." It had been near three weeks since she had seen Spencer last and no way was she going to stay there sitting with Tony instead of leaving with him.

"Rules are rules."

"Come on." He was really one to be talking, he always bent the rules.

"He'll have your head, and mine too." They only had a little over an hour left to their day and he was hoping Gibbs would show before that and he could be gone.

"So cover for me." She was sure this was adding to the pile of ideas he already had about her relationship with Spencer but she didn't care.

"And why would I do that?" Tony was suddenly alert as he propped his head on his hand, having Ziva in his debt just might be worth the risk.

"Because I'll let you live." She had already covered for him more than once and that had been for free. Talk about ungrateful.

"Well that's a start but I think you can do better." A threat meant that she really wanted this and he was gonna milk it.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" The whole ride over he had been thinking about how Gideon would obviously make sure he had the night off for the game tomorrow and how he'd rather spend that time with Ziva. No offence to JJ but he already saw her every day and he wouldn't be kidding anyone if he said he wanted to watch the game.

"Now that's the spirit! A date from the doctor, it's your ball now... you gonna up the offer?" Tony was out of his chair and to the center of the room in seconds, things were picking up.

"There's something wrong with you." Spencer looked confused and she felt sorry for him. Tony had that affect on lots of people.

"Yeah but I'm the one who's gonna cover for you so whatcha got."

"Football tickets." Spencer interrupted.

"I can get my own." Tony countered, a favor from Ziva was worth it.

"It's the V.I.P box." He might have felt a little bit bad about giving away a present that Gideon had spent so much time on but it would be a help if it helped Ziva and it might get him in closer with Tony which would be a plus.

"Better but... no deal." Turning that down had been harder but Ziva had to have some damn good connections and who knew when that would come in handy.

"Come on Spencer, I don't care anymore." She pulled on his arm but he didn't move from his spot in front of Tony. He didn't want her to be in trouble for his fault. "They come with a hot blonde."

"Once, twice, SOLD" Essentially he had just sold JJ and it would probably take a little more than a phone call to explain it to her but it was worth it.

"You better come up with something good." Ziva warned as Spencer handed him the tickets and she moved to leave.

"Oh I'll just tell him that vein in your forehead finally burst." Her look was near evil and it had him huffing. "Don't worry about it... geeze."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah you too... and thanks doc." He didn't see how but they were so a thing and that was coming from the horses mouth.

"No, thank you." Spencer was happy that he wouldn't be spending an entire night over thinking every word or action shared between him and JJ and probably making a fool of himself.

"Since when do you like football?" Ziva asked as they entered the elevator.

"I don't, they were a present." He smirked at how well she knew him.

"What does it say about me that I didn't get you one?" She had been meaning to but it just hadn't happened.

"That you're busy, we both are and that's why I came by. We need to talk." He'd been thinking about them for about a month now and his mind was set.

We need to talk. That didn't translate well in any language and she was worried. "Is something wrong?"

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Ziva's been calling Reid Spence for a good while now so he didn't tell Gideon that JJ was the only person who did that at his birthday party which switched Gideon's line up there just the tiniest bit but I don't think that made much of a difference in the story.**

**I got the message loud and clear rya, lol. This is my sisters story and she's always on me about how slow the updates are too.**

**Next chapter will probably pick up if not exactly than roughly where we left off.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"So what did you want to talk about?" She had asked him a few times already but somehow they had managed to visit an icecream parlor and she still hadn't managed to receive an answer.

"Us." Spencer spoke freely as they sat at a far off picnic table.

"What about us?" She had figured that much but wasn't too worried about it seeing as Spencer didn't seem to be, not judging by how content he seemed with his cone.

"We never see eachother Ziva."

"Yeah... and I talk to your answering machine more than I talk to you... but that's work." She shrugged as she pulled her spoon across a layer of caramel, she didn't like it but it could be worse.

"It shouldn't be that way." He wasn't about to accept that so easily.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Sure it would be nice for them to have more time together but they were adults with priorities and right now it just wasn't possible for them to be eachothers firsts.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out and I think Newington's the answer." Well it was for him, he just needed to know if she'd accept.

"I don't understand." She pushed the styrofoam bowl to the side as she tried to deciphere the meaning behind his words.

"There is exactly 37.4 miles between my place and yours-"

"That's why we barely see each other." They couldn't find the time for that hours drive. Neither of them had a simple work day and if they did make it home at a decent hour it wasn't going to be likely that the other would be able to pull off the same.

"...and that's what I want to change. I think we should split that distance." She had always been one to catch on quickly and now was no different.

"You want me to live with you?" It hadn't even crossed her mind as an option, it hadn't been one back in Israel.

"Depending on the neighborhood we'd be thinking of moving into your drive to the Navy Yard would be 17.2 to 17.8 miles which is roughly a little under a half hours trip depending on the traffic patterns." His hand gestures were just as quick as his words. " My morning would be just a little bit longer but that doe-"

"Spencer," She hadn't seen him this jittery since he asked her on that first date and she found it endearing. "Newington sounds fine to me."

"Really?" He sounded surprised even to himself. How he had gotten so lucky he'd never know but apparently they were going to get a place together.

"Of course," She nodded as she grabbed his hand and they stood to leave. "but when are we going to find the time to look for places... and then actually moving?"

"I've got the weekend off unless a case comes up." Spencer offered hopefully as they started down the street.

"We're on call but I've got the next free." She intertwined their fingers as they went. She doubted she'd be that lucky but wishful thinking never hurt.

"Gideon has a training service I'm accompanying him to. Well it's just about the same as a profiling conference but the point is we'll be in California." He sounded disappointed and she was left faintly wondering how many states he had already visited.

"How often do you think we'll actually see eachother even with moving in together?" The mental image of her coming in just as he was going out popped into her head along with the thought of leaving or waking to notes that said nothing more than, 'had to go'.

"I don't know but I do know that it'll be more than now which is a good thing. I know it won't be easy but..." With a deep sigh he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer as he placed a kiss atop her head. "We'll figure it out somehow."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: A little short but I didn't want to leave you waiting and it served its purpose. Thanks For Reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Do you want to rent or should we look into condos, or maybe even houses?" He hadn't really thought about owning something but now that they were actually looking he guessed it was a legitimate option.

"I want to know how you managed to convince your friend to go out with Tony?" All she had heard all throughout work that day had been about his date and how the doc better be delivering what he promised.

"I may have told her I had a family situation that suddenly appeared and had to get on a plane right after work." He looked guilty as he placed his laptop on the coffee table. "I let her know that I'd arranged for someone else to pick her up though and she wished me well."

"She'll be wishing you dead by the nights end." Ziva joked as she stretched out on the couch. She was sure Tony'd be fine.

"I think it will be alright." It wasn't like he was trying to set them up, he just needed the night to be incident free.

"They're fine... now can we get back to the main point." He was sitting in front of her on the floor and she really didn't want to spend her night talking about someone elses.

"Right Newington." Spencer nodded his agreement as he turned his attention back to the search he had going.

"No" She sighed as she pulled the back of his hair the slightest until he was resting his head on the cushion of the couch and looking at her. "The main point is this is the first night of a whole weekend we get together if everything goes to plan."

"We're supposed to be looking for a place to live." He knew that look and though it was tempting he was trying to stay on task.

"We will," She pulled on his hand to make him come closer and he did. "I promise."

"Ziva who knows when we'll get another chance like this. We need to spend our time wisely." Sure she wanted one night, he wanted it too, but if they got this out of the way now they could have so many more.

"We will be." She whispered as she gave him the smallest of kisses.

"We need to find a place." Yet he was already shutting his computer.

"And we will," He moved to climb on the couch and it was becoming clear she had gotten her way. A broken kiss later had her letting out a barely spoken, "tomorrow."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Monday Morning**

"Hey Reid!"

He tightened the grip on the files he was carrying as Derek joined him on his journey down the hall. "Hi Morgan."

"So what happened with you and JJ at the RedSkins game, huh?" His curiosity had been peeked the second that news floated through his ears.

"Top secret." The way his weekend had gone it was too complex to explain without some kind of lie and that wasn't something he was willing to do to Morgan.

"Derek!"

They both turned to look but it was obvious Morgan knew the girl. "Hey"

"Hey" She was beyond confident with the way she walked in between them. "I put the transcript from the last prison interview on your desk." Spencer could tell she wanted to split them and he gladly fell back a bit.

"Okay? It wasn't classified rush, you could have sent it in our office." Her interest was clear, but you think his disinterest would be just as much so seeing as this wasn't the first time she had pulled such a stunt.

"Must be tough man." He had watched as Derek showed more manner than interest, that was until two other women went by that clearly held more of his fancy.

Derek couldn't help but laugh at them girls, they didn't even know him. "Not really."

"What do you mean? Yo.. you don't do anything and these women are throwing themselves at you!" How Derek got such attention yet chose to shrug it off was beyond him.

"Strictly off limits Reid." The kind of girl he was looking for sure wouldn't be throwing herself at him.

"There's no code of conduct that says agents can't socialize." He had them memorized.

"Yeah... well see my code of survival says never mess with a woman that carries a gun." Morgan patted Reid on the shoulder as he stopped at his own desk and Spencer just barely moved out of JJ's way as she came speeding past his.

"Where do you think she's getting to so fast?" He felt as if he had nearly been pushed out of her way and it had him wondering if the game with Tony had really been that bad.

Morgan glanced over to watch her enter Hotch's office, her pace did say pure business. "She's probably got a tip on a case." Spencer wasn't looking like he was believing it though. "Why?"

"Did she seem mad to you?" He moved to grab the papers that had been delivered to him that morning as Morgan sat on the corner of his desk.

"Ma.." It dawned on him exactly what Spencer was getting at before he even had the chance to finish the word. "It's the morning after... you're trying to gauge her reaction!"

"No I'm not!" Morgan was grinning like a fool and it had him giving his newly retrieved papers extra attention.

"Yes you are. You're interested and you're hoping that she is too!" The kid was as easy to read as a book.

"I'm not interested in JJ." He should have known word would get around and with it gossip.

"Sure you aren't." Sarcasm and skepticism, they were a nasty mix.

"I'm not." Derek raised an eyebrow, and honestly what was up with that? "Seriously I'm not!"

"You're not interested or you don't want to be because it would make things awkward if you were and she wasn't?" That he could understand.

"JJ's nice alright. She's pretty, she's smart, and she's a good person, but I'm not interested." Spencer didn't think he could make things clearer than that.

"Why?" With the pure honesty he was sensing from the kid he figured it best to presume he had read things wrong. Well mostly, because there was no doubt in his mind that there was some sort of attraction there no matter how minute.

"She's like a sister." Morgan didn't look to be believing that. "And... I might have worked things out with that girl I was telling you about."

"Really!" The curiousness was back. "And here I thought you couldn't find the nerve."

"What is that suppos-"

"Reid, Morgan" They were quick to turn their attention to Hotch as he called.

"We are so talking about this later." Morgan promised as he stood from the desk.

"Yeah we are." Reid agreed as he put his papers down and focused his attention on what Hotch was saying as they both moved to join him. He didn't know what Morgan was going on about, he had plenty of nerve.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"He wasn't kidding when he said she was hot." Was Ziva's greeting as she walked from the elevator and into Tony.

"So I'm guessing that means you had a good time?" He was on her heels as she walked past.

"Well yeah!" Was she even paying attention to the happy dance he was nearly doing.

"Now did she?" Ziva questioned as she dropped her backpack by the side of her desk.

"I got her seven which clearly says something." The phrase left her face blank which told him it had gone over her head. "It mea-" but her phone interrupted his explanation.

"Doesn't he have work?" Her eyes had taken on the same stern set they did whenever she saw or mentioned the doc and there was no doubt in his mind that he was the one calling now.

"What?" Her cell rang again and the number that was showing had her on sudden alert.

"Your do-"

"Just give me a minute, I need to take this." He was blown off and was soon watching her exit the bullpen and enter the stair case.

"What Marco?" A call from him meant news, and any news from him right now would be gold.

_"Good morning Ziva."_

"And a good evening to you too." She tried to hold her patience as she kept her manners. Despite their line of work Marco kept himself an air of politeness and he expected it returned.

_"I think I've figured it out."_

"Really?" They had been at it since that first call from the hotel and had yet to find solid ground to stand on. "What have you learned?"

_"Ziva I think I have the answers." His pause left her anxious as to what she was about to hear. "All of them."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've decided not to add Elle to this so though she had a part up above I gave it to JJ, which fit better with my story line anyway.**

**Other parts that belong to her will decidely be handed off to the person they fit best if not deleted completely but it shouldn't be a problem as we are quickly steering back to main stream AU.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Ziva" Cynthia had advised her that Ziva was waiting and it left her apprehensive as to why. "What can I do for you?"

"Jenny" Her conversation with Marco had been a long one and it left her with little trust in anyone. "I thought I'd come... catch up."

"There's not much to catch up on." Director Shepard adjusted in her seat as Ziva settled in one across from her desk.

"Sure there is." There was none of the easy air that usually sat between them as Ziva forced a calm into her posture.

"Like?" She'd been in the business long enough to know that Ziva was getting ready to go fishing and was hoping she'd be foolish enough to provide the bait.

"Why I'm attached to Gibbs' team as a Mossad liason?" She already knew how this conversation would go but she wanted to gauge the reactions that came with it.

"Because you asked for that position, requested it actually." Jenny leaned back with ease, she could easily blow this away, she certainly had more time and experience under her belt than Ziva did.

"Not for my own sake but under my Fathers insistence." The fact that Jenny didn't seem fazed by her ratting herself out as a spy was interesting. "Which has me wondering what else he has insisted?"

"I wouldn't know..." She didn't like being questioned about Eli's actions. "I haven't talked to him for some time now."

That lie shrunk her trust in Jenny even more.  
>Marco had confirmed three phone calls between the Directors just this last week. "What did he ask of you?"<p>

"Excuse me?"

"Surely he asked something of you to keep up appearances?  
>He would want you to repay him for the asset he had you believing he was losing." The answer to this was a make or break since she already knew it.<p>

"He hasn't... I think he likes me in his debt." Jenny laughed off her suspicion.

"So my being here isn't the beginnings of repayment?" She now knew that her father and Jenny had these plans layed for her since before Spencer had left Israel but they had somehow gone awry.

"What are you suggesting Ziva?" This conversation would definitely warrant another call to Eli.

"That me being here is your second attempt at payment.  
>I dealt with Ari and for that you owed him something, something you couldn't follow through with... What was that?" She had also learned that Jenny had spread the word of her death, the reasoning behind that was something she was still trying to figure.<p>

"I honestly don't know what you're referring to." Jenny spoke with a little too much honesty and it disappointed her.

"That's too bad." Ziva sighed as she stood from her chair. "Though it was nice catching up."

"Indeed it was." Jenny agreed as she watched Ziva leave, it wasn't long after that she was lifting her phone to ask Cynthia if her corpses had arrived.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Just in time Mrs. Ranier... we need to be on our way." Tony near purred as Ziva came down the stairs.

"Who?" She wasn't in the mood for the cockiness he was near seeping as she tried to figure who he was speaking of.

"Or would the lovely lady prefer Sophie?" This was gonna be so good.

"Tony what are-" Ziva started to ask but was soon shut up by an annoying ah-uh.

"That's Jean-Paul my dear.." Tony corrected as he steered her down the hall. "now I've got to tell Gibbs I.."

"Found her," Gibbs' gruff voice came from behind them. "did you read her in?"

"On?" Ziva questioned as she pulled her arm from Tony. She had made herself scarce since Marco's call but they had apparently been working on something.

"McGee's got your change... fill her in on the way DiNozzo." He didn't bother with saying she'd know all of this if she had been there when the bodies came in.

"Gibbs!" He was obviously mad that she hadn't been present for the days work as he moved past them without comment to her.

"Long story short... you hitched Tony." It actually seemed like he just might be pleased with the puzzlement that crossed her face.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" She was searching her mind but the meaning of hitched seemed to be just out of it.

"You and me my Mrs. need to go get ready for a night on the town." His smile was near blinding as a frown settled on her face. Whether work related or not if Tony was liking it this much she was sure she wouldn't.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"That your second pot?" Gideon asked as he entered the kitchen.

"It's three in the morning" Reid spoke as he poured himself another mug but that answer didn't rid Gideon of his questioning look so he added, "...it's my fourth."

"You might want to lay off the caffeine Spence." JJ pulled his mug away as she entered Mr. Davenport's kitchen and honestly... how did it not bother anyone else that it was three in the morning?

Spencer grabbed himself another mug from the cabinet as he asked, "Do you think Cheryl's too invested?"

"We'll know any minute now." Gideon spoke as he moved back to their set up leaving JJ and Reid alone.

"Patricia's her twin Spence, I'd be more worried if she wasn't invested." Hotch and Morgan were with her now for the drop, everyone else waiting for word.

"We'd better get back." Spencer advised as he gulped the rest of his mug while making a side note to talk to her later.

"He just tried snatching Cheryl." Gideon interrupted anything that could be said as he popped his head back around the corner with worrisome words.

"Lets go" JJ was first out and he soon followed though he wasn't sure exactly why they were rushing seeing as there was nothing to be done until there unsubs next call.

"You be ready." Gideon both told and ordered.

"I'll be ready." Reid assured as he reclaimed his seat at the table. He didn't mention the fact that there really was no way to ready yourself for dialogue that hadn't yet been spoken.

Gideon started an anxious pace, JJ switched from file, to window, to chair, and back again, and Mr. Davenport was hold up in his study.  
>With every minute that passed his eyes got heavier and soon he was digging out his phone trying to find a distraction that would keep him awake and alert.<p>

Scrolling through his contacts got him no where, they were all business related, well except two.  
>The first was for his mother, a number he hadn't called in far too long.<br>The second Ziva's.  
>Normally she left him a nightly text and the fact that she hadn't left him wondering what she was up to.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

With a sigh she rolled over on the hotels all too soft mattress, neon lights letting her know that it was mere minutes before five in the morning.  
>It was just her luck that Tony would snore... but he was only partly to blame for her sleeping troubles.<p>

Presently her mind wasn't even in D.C.  
>No, her thoughts and with them her focus were with her father and therefore in Israel.<br>He was sitting at the edges of battle, and she... his fearless worrier wasn't going to be given a role.

She held no part in his current doings which seemed to be a first, though it was a sort of relief seeing as right now she was having enough trouble performing as this "Sophie".

Undercover she had done before, plenty of times actually, but whether it be Tony or the situation itself something just wasn't sitting well with her this time.  
>With another sigh she rolled over again, annoyed that she'd have to stay in bed thanks to their seemingly ever present audience.<p>

Hopefully this would be the first and last night they spent like this.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: The NCIS half of this is currently based on S3xE8 Undercovers...The Criminal Minds half S1xE5 Broken Mirror  
>Thanks for Reading!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_"I can hear you thinking."_

"I'm sure you can." Ziva teased as she continued to stare at the ceiling above her bed.

_"Would you care to share?"_

She heard what she thought to be a bit of worry in his voice and it had her explaining, "It's nothing. I'm just.. it's nothing."

_"So it's either work or your dad."_

"Aren't you supposed to be packing?" She could hear him moving back and forth and she was sure he was doing such but the words effectively changed subject.

_"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"_

"Well if that's what you'd rather I do I'll be hanging up now." She held back a laugh at the confused, _"What... no!" _as she turned to glance at the clock. "When did you say you were getting back?"

_"Considering time zones Tuesday afternoon if everything goes to plan and we stay on schedule."_

"You don't even sound like you believe that!" He might as well have said next month for how sure he came off.

_"I just don't feel like going to California right now."_

"So don't.. come bother me instead." She switched her phone to the other ear as she rubbed a socked foot over an itchy calf.

_"I already promised Gideon I would and I also told an old classmate I'd try my best to visit his art exhibit."_

"How about you try your best to visit me?" Days like these had her hoping they'd find their place soon.

_"I will just as soon as I get back... probably Wednesday night the latest if I'm still in the state."_

"If you get a case call I think I'll break something." Her hand tightened on the phone with the mere thought. Too often were they interrupted by those.

_"Then make sure to stay away from the valuables."_

"Very funny Spencer." She heard actual humor in his voice but she wasn't seeing it. "Just stay safe... and sane." It was about time for her to call it a night.

_"Hey Ziva?"  
><em>  
>Suddenly she heard uncertainty and she was curious. "Yes?"<p>

_"I was just wondering... well I just wanted to know.. you didn't answer me the other night and I just... Why?"_

"When?" She wasn't buying it. She always answered his calls, or at least returned them.

_"Tuesday, right before you usually leave for your morning run."_

"Oh!" Suddenly she knew exactly what he was speaking of. "I was at the hotel with Tony."

_"You were where?"_

"Undercover with Tony, I had to leave the phone in my desk." She could hear him processing and it had an unwanted emotion creeping up, no way could he know.

_"You had an undercover op?"_

"Nothing major just posing as married assassins to find the man that hired them.  
>The hardest part of it was listening to Tony's constant snoring in my ear that night." Well that was almost the hardest part.<p>

_"Listen I've got to go. I still have plenty to do and I'm sure you're tired so I'll just talk to you later."_

"Alright.." Somehow he sounded off to her. "I love you."

_"Me too."_

Something was certainly up there.  
>He was always exact in his words.<br>Never had he offered such a half hearted agreement. "Good night."

Instead of a return of the phrase like she was expecting to hear she got a dial tone.

He'd hung up on her.

The question was why?

She was pretty sure she knew the answer but it just wasn't possible for him to know.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"A mystery man in Lila's life?" Tony read the magazine headline before dropping it on Ziva's desk. "Looks like your doc has a wandering eye."

With a distasteful glance at the cover she lifted the magazine and tossed it in the trash. "You shouldn't believe everything you read Tony."

"What about what I see?" He'd say there was a bit of anger joining them.

"What are you getting at?" She knew exactly where this was going.

"With a girl like that he's surely looking to draw blood, maybe even scar." He tsked as he tried to gauge for a reaction.

"Spencer's not that kind of a person." The photo was completely innocent and she had no cause to doubt him. That story was nothing more than fiction to rise copy sales.

"Any man can be that kind of a person. Especially if he found out-"

"He didn't." Ziva spoke so sternly it all but told him to shut up.

"Are you so sure about that?  
>We both know he's far from stupid." It was quite possible the good doctor was looking for revenge.<p>

"Back in Israel what I did would be considered part of the job." Training told her so and she had nearly convinced herself to believe it.

"In America it would be considered bad judgement on my part," He had been okay with it at first and so had she but he could see the guilt building within her as the days passed and he felt guilty for it. "and infidelity on yours."

"Why do you care?" It felt like he was trying to squash her down.

"I don't want to be made out as that kind of a guy." He'd been on the other end of it and he didn't want to do that to someone else.

"So you're suggesting that I'm that kind of girl?" You wouldn't be able to tell if she was more angry or appalled.

"Ziva I'm not-"

"Don't flatter yourself Tony. It was work for works sake." With that she stood leaving him confused.

He didn't doubt her words.. but her feelings?  
>Well that was another story.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Call me when you get this.  
>We need to talk." It was the fifth message of that sort and he was starting to believe she was avoiding him.<p>

"At it already Romeo?" Morgan near startled him as he came up from behind.

"Don't call me that." It wasn't supposed to be snippy but that's how it came out.

"Woah.. trouble in paradise?" He'd left him two days ago happy in hollywood. Well so to speak.

"Paradise doesn't exist Morgan." Spencer grumbled as he clutched his phone just the slightest bit tighter.

"She change her mind?" It was the only thing he could think of that would put the kid in such a mood.

"I wouldn't know, I didn't call her." He stepped into the elevator and Morgan was soon pushing the door close button.

"Then what's the problem?" Derek wasn't catching the drift.

"Having the option of calling her." The ease that Lila had showed him had him questioning why things were always so difficult between Ziva and him.

"Kid I'm trying hard here but I'm not followin'." His eyebrows couldn't be any more knitted. Wasn't that a good thing?

"Attention from Lila was nice you know but I was wrong in looking for it." He needed someone to talk to and Ziva didn't seem to want to do that so.

"Why? You're a good kid.. she's a nice girl.." hopefully Reid would fill in the rest.

"So is my girlfriend."

"Oooh!" It couldn't get much clearer than that.

"Yeah." He was embarrassed to say it.

Morgan was left scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as he tried to decide what to say to that. "Well what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to her. Obviously we've got some things to sort through and.." He sighed out as the elevator dinged open. "like they say.. I've got to face the music."

"Don't beat yourself up too bad Casanova, I'm sure you'll work it out." He felt bad for the kid. He'd already shared his thoughts on relationships and he'd be first to tell ya temptation was a bitch.

"Thanks Morgan." He fell behind as he watched his colleague enter the bullpen.

Shame sat heavily in his chest with the thought of what he'd done.

He loved Ziva to death but something had been off with her as of lately.  
>She was secretive, closed off, and dare he say it fake at times.<p>

The trust they shared was whittling and he was pretty sure he had just broken a good part of it.  
>He felt like the other part had been damaged by the time and distance that had fallen between them and it would be up to him to fix it.<p>

Lifting his phone again he figured he'd try one more time.  
>He wasn't about to take the cowards way out.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_"Call me when you get this.  
>We need to talk."<em>

She replayed the voicemail for what had to be the tenth time trying to put a name to what she was hearing.

The only thing she was coming up with was that he knew.  
>He knew and that's why he hadn't shown even though he'd come back from California days ago.<p>

He wanted her to call so he could let her know they were through... and that's why she hadn't.

She needed time to think about what she would do.  
>In all honestly she didn't believe she had done anything wrong.. that was until she realized she had indeed done something wrong.<p>

Spencer was a good guy.  
>He was sensitive and caring and it hurt her to know this was hurting him.<p>

Once again her phone rang and she made the hard decision to answer it.  
>No matter the outcome she'd face the consequences to her actions. "Hello?"<p>

_"Hello Ziva."  
><em>

"Abba?" It was the last voice she had been expecting to hear.  
>She hadn't heard it in what seemed like a lifetime.<br>It was her fathers.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: I am so sorry this took so long but my days have gotten impossibly long.. just know I have no plans on stopping with this story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Where is she?" Tony was greeted with nothing other than a short fused doctor as he looked up.

"Where is who?" The abruptness of it had his mouth running long before his brain started to actually process the question.

"You know who!" Surprisingly Spencer's hand added emphasis to that statement by hitting Tony's desk.

"Hey now kid... calm down." Him flustered wasn't the prettiest of sights.

"Don't call me that." Spencer warned as he looked around.  
>The room was fairly empty for their current time of day.<p>

"Alright.." Tony had hints of attitude growing as he added, "and I don't know where she is."

"How can you not know? You work with her!" He honestly wasn't believing it.

"How can you not know? You're dating her!" Tony tossed right on back.

"Could you please just give me an estimate on when she'll be back. I need to talk to her." Not only had she not returned his calls but nearly another week had passed.

"She called in for personal reasons five, maybe six days ago." Tony relented. "I haven't heard from her since."  
>The look he was receiving wasn't pleasant and it had him furthering, "Honestly I thought she was with you."<p>

"Did she say when she planned on returning?" Him being ignored was one thing but her calling off was another.  
>She didn't take sick days let alone personal ones.<p>

"Probably a day or two." The disappointment that settled had him offering, "Whether you take it or not my advice would be to just give her some time.  
>For some odd reason women usually need it."<p>

"Not Ziva..  
>The more I give her the worse it becomes." The last time he did the whole space and time thing she had all but talked herself out of them altogether.<p>

Tony let out a soft huff with that, "That does sound like her."

As others started appearing he suddenly felt crowded. "If you happen to see her could you let her know I stopped by?" Without her there it didn't feel like he belonged.

"Sure thing." Tony agreed. "You could try stopping by her place too."

Nodding his head at the suggestion Spencer simply said, "I'll do that" as he moved to the elevator though he knew he wouldn't.

If she truly wanted space from him then that was clearly where she was getting it from and he wouldn't ruin that sanctitude for her.  
>Though that didn't mean he wouldn't disturb it a little, once again he dialed an all too familiar number.<p>

It no longer rang; going straight to voicemail instead but still he left one. "I know you don't want to talk to me, the fifty or so unanswered calls have kind of made that clear.. and that's fine. I understand but I'd really appreciate it if you would just let me know you're alright.

Even if it's simply a text telling me to leave you alone.. Ziva all I want to know is that you're safe." He figured it best to leave it at that. "Love you." With a last glance he shut the phone soon later walking out of the elevator.

He knew they existed on his part but obviously there had to be suspicions on hers as well and they needed to be shared.  
>So whether she like it or not if there was no answer by tomorrow she'd find him at her door because there was no way they could go on together with suspicious minds.<p>

**Four days Previously**

"Abba?" The pure surprise of him calling had her sitting straight up. "What's happened?" She had been expecting a call from Israel but not his.

"Can't a father simply call his daughter?" She supposed if the father was anyone but hers; coming from him it was simply a line that had her on edge.

Still she answered, "Of course."

"How has America been treating you?"

"Well I suppose." Her mind was racing to find the second meaning in that question, she knew there had to be one.

"And NCIS?"

"It is no Mossad." Easily she fed him the lines, after all they were the ones he was hoping to hear.

"Spoken like a true Israeli." She heard the pride and she fully intended to play up to it.

"Ahava I'm at your full disposal if only you'd use me." Marco had guaranteed he'd inform her when their time arrived but perhaps she had just found it herself.

"In due time Ziva."

'Find all the buttons before you start pushing'  
>It was a line she had learned from Tony of all people that had her continuing, "Abba please.. I am not sure how much more of this I can manage. These Americans sit behind their desks all day complaining; which they believe to be a full days work."<p>

"Are you truly this unhappy?"

Her lip quirked with that his intentions becoming clear. "Happiness lies with the heart; in the home."

"Then perhaps it is time you return."

She knew he was about to speak those words yet they were still strange to hear. "On your word and in your name."

"How soon can you be at the airport?" If she hadn't already known the purpose of his call it had just become clear.  
>She was to return, and he had made sure it seemed to be on her insistence though they both knew it was on his orders.<p>

"Not soon enough." A hearty chuckle came over the speaker which in all honesty sickened her a bit.

"Shalom Ziva."

"Shalom Abba?" Without much thought she hung up on him, her mind beginning to race anew.  
>Her arrival would be with good graces but would they stay that way once she confronted him?<p>

Suddenly she wasn't certain of what should be done.  
>Answers were something that were clearly needed but she found she needed to call Marco to remind her of the questions.<p>

The other call she was supposed to be making long forgotten, and with it Spencer.

**PRESENT**

"Hotch with me.." Gideon ordered as the small group rushed down the sidewalk and toward where they hoped to find their current unsub. "Morgan, Reid around back."

There was no hesitation in following those orders and soon they were on the back porch waiting for their signal.  
>The front door opening had Morgan ready to kick in the back but as soon as his foot was lifted he found there was no longer a need.<br>Their unsub had opened it for him.

"Ramirez stay where you are and put your hands in the air." The guy was skittish which had them both watching him carefully.  
>No weapon didn't necessarily mean no threat.<p>

For a fraction of a second he looked to be obeying until he sharply turned on his heel and began to run away.  
>Morgan gave Reid a quick 'Are you serious look' as he passed over his gun before going after the man.<br>He didn't get past fifteen feet before Morgan tackled him, the others coming in as he pulled his hands behind him still nearly sitting on his back.

"Raul Ramirez you're under arrest for..." He left Gideon and Hotch to it as he went to find the kid, and therefore his gun.

"Hey Reid!" He was in the back yard staring at the fence line.

"Yes?" Spencer looked up from the cemented post he had been inspecting.

"What you up to?" His gun was passed back to him without mention and he put it back in his holster thoughtlessly.

"A standard six foot fence uses eight foot polls,"

"And?" He watched as Spencer wiggled the post back and forth a thought clearly forming.

"Judging by the condition of the wood I'd say this fence is three years old at best but the flexibility in the post says six which doesn't seem possible." It was another equation he wouldn't stop until he answered.

"Maybe it's seen harsher weather lately," Morgan suggested as he tried to figure out why they were worried about the fence. "Or it could have been poorly cemented."

"Not poorly cemented but loosely," Spencer suggested as he tried to get Derek on the same page.

"It wouldn't be loose unless," Suddenly the light bulb went off and he realized that the fence was sitting a good half foot higher than it should be. "something else is taking up that space.

Nodding his head Spencer stated, "We need a CSI team."

**Ziva's Arrival**

"I don't believe my eyes." Marco greeted with open arms that she gladly fell into.

"Perhaps your ears would be more trustworthy." Ziva spoke jokingly as she pulled back some to look at the man she had gotten so close to.  
>He seemed to have aged, probably with worry, since she'd last seen him but other than that he was exactly as she remembered.<br>Even the warm sense of caring that sat deep in his gaze.

"Trust left us long ago." As true as it was it was still pitiful that they could have no faith in others.

"I take it then that you'll be my escort." The fact that he was standing in front of an official suburban and no one had interrupted them had her assuming her assumption safe.

"Did you expect anything less?" Surely she'd know he'd have to see her.  
>If anything solely so he could wipe away those last traces of doubt that still had him believing her dead at times.<p>

"Does that mean the director has spoken word of my miraculous resurrection?" Her voice held an extra layer of malice under the sarcasm.

"Your father has said nothing of the sort, I simply heard he needed a trusted friend to go to the airport and I volunteered myself." In other words Ziva had let him know she was on the way and he had done everything in his power to make sure the task of collecting her would be left to him.

"Then I believe it's time to change that." Ziva stated as she lifted her duffel from the ground, tossed it in the back of the truck, and climbed in herself.

"What will you say to him?" Marco asked as he took his seat on the drivers side, still stunned Ziva hadn't claimed it for herself.  
>He had tried convincing her that a bold confrontation wouldn't do but she seemed set on just that.<p>

"I will not say anything... I will demand an explanation." She near growled.

"And you believe he will give you one solely because you are demanding it of him?" That he doubted, Director David did not do demands.

"Marco he ordered a bombing that could have gotten us killed!" She didn't care how controled he ordered it to be, there were too many things that could have gone wrong to justify his means. "He used me as a pawn! Sent me as payment.. I think I deserve to know what for!"

"We both do, but do you believe this the best way to go about getting that information?" The only thing they hadn't figure out was the why.  
>Why they couldn't have been informed of whatever job this had been instead of being lied to, and why everyone had to believe Ziva dead.<p>

"I'm open to suggestions if you've thought of another way." Marco reminded her of Tim in the sense that he just wasn't a confrontational person, he strived in settling things peacefully.

Sighing out Marco found himself not wanting to admit he didn't have any.  
>Instead of doing so he tightened his grip on the steering wheel before turning his gaze to her and offering, "I want to be present when you get your answers."<p>

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I can't believe he had them encircling his house." Morgan shuddered with the sight that was still fresh in his mind. "Though if there's one thing to be said for these creeps it's that they sure don't lack creativity." Hotch nodded his agreement with that.

"I have to admit I wouldn't have thought to look for trophies under the fence posts." Gideon spoke factually as he thought over their latest case.  
>Their findings had greatly helped in identifying earlier victims, and a changed motive.<p>

"It certainly wasn't at the top of my mind." Morgan agreed as he looked over to Reid. He had seen more than enough banged up and battered skulls for the day. "Kid, what made you think of it?" He was silent in his seat and Morgan found himself having to nudge him. "Reid?"

"What?" He looked up to three sets of questioning eyes though he honestly couldn't tell you what answer they were looking for.

"What made you think of looking under the fence?" Hotch reiterated Morgan's question.

"I guessed." Spencer mumbled absently, it was mostly the truth.  
>Once you boiled things down it wasn't much more than an educated guess.<p>

"He guessed." Morgan huffed out, of course the kid would offer such an answer.

Spencer simply offered a half nod and shrug as he returned his attention to his previous thoughts and his gaze to his lap.

"Everything alright Reid?" Hotch questioned though Gideon also wondered.  
>He constantly seemed preoccupied, his mind only appearing to clear when they were working on a case.<p>

"Fine" Came another mumbled reply that had them all believing the opposite.

"Landing's in 25, I think the night's called itself." It was the last thing Gideon said before Reid up and moved to the very end of the jet with a barely there excuse assuring them all that no everything was not alright.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: No better way to spend a day off than with some Riva:)**

**I have so many parts written here and there on little napkins and such that it just ends up taking me forever to remember where I intended them to go, so though things are slow I promise they're not stopped.**

**Hopefully you're still enjoying!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Ziva" Once again he knocked on the door. This time with just a tad more agitation than the last.  
>"Ziva open up!" He hadn't heard from her in too long a time to be acceptable for any circumstances, even theirs. "Ziva!"<p>

Her car was still in the lot and it was too close to work for her to still be out so he knew she was in there… she was just ignoring him. "Damn it Ziva! Will you acknowledge my existence, or at least yours!" Still he got nothing but fed up and he was sure the neighbours were quickly growing the same. "Fine Ziva… we'll have it your way!" A clenched fist found an easy path to hard wood and with a sigh he started to find his down the hall.

No one had ever managed to draw such actions and emotion out of him, not the way she seemed to.  
>And he accepted that.<p>

But why?

It was a question that stopped him in his tracks.  
>She infuriated him… she started a bubbling anger that beyond any reason he just couldn't seem to extinguish.<br>She made his blood boil… she... she.. She understood him in a way no one ever had.

She was passionate about everything she did, had taught him to strive for the same.  
>Even while she was angry… while she was angering him her heart could be found in it and it pulled her further into his.<p>

An ounce of her grace, of her care, of her heart, was worth all the possible grief she could cause him, had caused him.  
>"Not this time Ziva." It wasn't long before he was back at her door using a skill she had helped him master.<p>

"Ziva?" It was with caution he pushed the door open.. not sure of how she'd react to him picking the lock. "Ziva we need to talk."

Upon entering the living room he saw- much as in his own- half packed boxes scattered about.  
>Between cases and crisis's they were still in the mists of attempting their move to Newington.<br>"Any one home?" He pushed the door closed surprised by who he wasn't seeing.

Usually she'd be in his face right away. "Mon Chou?"  
>The title was more of a familiar joke than anything.<p>

During one of his many failed Hebrew lessons she had tried to get him to write,  
>'My cherished friend', he had somehow managed to scrawl out 'My lovely cabbage'.<br>She had nearly fallen from her chair with laughter as she tried to grasp how such a genius could make such a mistake.

He'd tried saving face by explaining that it was an actual form of endearment in French but she merely continued with her giggles.  
>He knew it was a language she also spoke and though 'Mon Chou' did translate literally to 'My cabbage' it was meant as more of a 'Sweetheart' possibly a 'My Darling or Dear' and she knew that too.<p>

"You remember that?" He peered into the kitchen. "You laughed so hard you nearly cried."  
>Quickly he moved back across the living room and toward the door on the opposite wall that led to her room.<br>The first thing he was greeted with was a perfectly made bed, unlike the pile of blankets currently sprawled across the top of his, the second an empty closet.

It was a sight he simply stared at for a while before he sunk to the bottom of the bed with a sigh.  
>"Où es-tu mon chou?"<p>

**MCRT BULLPEN, NCIS**

"Tony, Zee..va?" The question was clear as Gibbs stopped in his words to look for his missing team member. "McGee! Where's she at?"

"Don't know boss." McGee offered as he glanced to Tony for any hint or suggestion he'd possibly provide. "Haven't seen her in days."

"I thought she called off again." It wasn't the suggestion Tim was looking for but it was the one Tony gave.

The look Gibbs sent him as he said, "You assumed?" had Tony lifting the phone in no time with a, "Calling her now boss."

"Phone's off." McGee piped up having beaten him to the task.

"Can't you track it?" Tony asked as he continued with his call not quite trusting the one McGee had made.

"The phone's off Tony, there's not going to be a signal if there's nothing to send it." He'd already checked.

With an inward sigh Gibbs glanced at his watch, "McGee with me, Tony find her and get her back here." There were reasons they were never supposed to be unreachable.

"And if I can't find her?" The fire in Gibbs' gaze was more than enough initiative to get moving.  
>It was beyond him why he even let such a question leave his mouth. "Right.. no worries…" He assured. "We'll be back before you know it."<p>

McGee hoped for Tony's sake that he managed to do so as he and Gibbs headed in the opposite direction.

**Director David's office**

A knock on his already opened door brought out a monotone, "Good evening", before his eyes actually caught sight of who it was standing there. "Ah Ziva!"

"Abba." She spoke casually not letting herself believe in the glee her arrival had apparently caused.

"Is that the way to greet your father after so many months?" He admonished as he stood with arms open.

Willingly she walked into his embrace placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "After all," He spoke into her ear. "It's not every day a father gets to say his daughter has returned from the grave."

The line reminded her of her sister and it had her pulling away with distaste. "That is something I wanted to discuss."

"We wanted to discuss." Marco finally announced his presence by moving to stand in the frame of the still open door.

"What's there to discuss." Eli slid into the subject with too much ease to believe.  
>"After months of mistakenly believing my daughter dead she returns home. If anything we should celebrate."<p>

"Marco knows as well as you and I that my death was faked." Ziva informed as she motioned for Marco to close the door. "That you faked it."

"I did no such thing." Eli denied as he leaned on the corner of his desk, posture changing with the mood of the room.

"No Jenny did... you just planted the idea in her head." It was easy to become angry with the ignorance he was faking.

"You learned that Morrow was planning his resignation," Marco continued. "That Shepherd was in line to take his place."

"You used my friendship with her as motive, you both used me!" Roughly an angry finger met her chest as she dared him to continue with his tale.

"Ziva I assure you that you're mistaken." Admittance took away the chance of finding out how much was really known.

"How I wish I was." She shook her head in displeasure. "Jenny was your opening.  
>You knew of the situation with Ari… you knew that she was about to take a seat too many thought was too big for her to fill.<br>You offered her a chance to prove them wrong."

"The first female director of NCIS comes in with connections that suddenly clear up a mess one of the agencies best teams couldn't even manage…" His anger was a little more reserved. "Suddenly those shoes don't look so big for her to fill."

"You offered me as the toy to prove that she could play the game just as well as the others, but what did she offer you in return?" Sure the polished appearance in the states was a plus but never would her father settle for that.

"A future favor." Eli shrugged off his daughters questioning as he moved to sit behind his desk.

"You do not fake a bombing and spread the word of your daughter's death for a future favor." He was leant against the wall, arms crossed, trying to prevent the violent thoughts from taking over muscle memory. "There'd be no reason."

"You needed me dead, that I know but why?  
>What is your plan?"<p>

"I now see why so many consider America a poisonous country.  
>He's lost all my respect and I have apparently lost all of yours." He sent a threatening eye in Marco's direction before settling a disapproving one on her. "Where is the little girl that used to take my word as truth?"<p>

"She got tired of your lies!" Ziva couldn't help the hurt she let slip with those words. "Now explain your motives!"

With a sad smile he shook his head at his daughter's fiery temper before asking, "How many know of your arrival?"

"I am dead remember?" Her smile was treacherously sweet, heart and hurt having been quickly tucked away.

"A ghost's presence is better known." Marco had actually lost her on the way in, the stealth she used reminding him of his exact example.

"Your death has placed a target on my back." He began to speak with a cool calm. "Many an enemy has taken this grieving period as an opportunity to attack."

"Yet you do not sound displeased." Marco huffed.  
>He on the other hand was tired of the constant stream of threats.<p>

"As the Americans say 'What they do not know will not hurt them'." With a second thought he added. "Well... until it does."

"Does that include Jenny?" Her father's actions and reactions were beginning to clue her in to the only part of the story she was still in the dark about.

"She always was the brightest in her class." Eli seemingly bragged to Marco.

"You lied to her too!" Ziva cut into whatever memory he was trying to re-live.

"I didn't lie to her per se I just…"

Nodding her understanding Ziva added. "Let her believe in certain truths."

"What better voice to spread word of your death than hers." Marco had to admit he wouldn't have found a better source for such a rumor. "Her information failed you though; Ziva's faked death was a mute point."

Shaking her head Ziva shared a glance with her father that she knew all too well. "That is what he wanted her to believe. Her information.. a location no?" A simple shift of his eyes told her she was right. "It was never of any value. The value was in knowing that." Marco had shifted over to a seat but she was still standing. "Suddenly she owed you three debts even though you had only paid the price of one."

"NCIS is a powerful organization to have on your side." Eli admitted.

"Is that why you kept her there, to make alliances?" Marco shook his head at this politician's game.

"That was indeed a plus but.." before he could continue stretching out that word Ziva finished, "Where do you keep your dead daughter when you want to ensure she stays that way?"

"So that is why you were genuinely angry with Shepherd," Marco realized. "She was trying to speed up your time line… send Ziva back before she was needed."

"Everything revolves around Ziva's death holding true." He stared up at his daughter as she stared back down. If there were still unresolved questions they were about to become clear. "Around the ignorance I've gained in this stage of mourning the death of my last living child."

"So why have I returned?" He was good at his job because he was a man of bent words but that didn't stop her from wishing they had straight meanings.

"Enough days have passed and enough spying has been done that I believe," The look that crossed Marco's face was laughable. Of course he'd known he was being spied on. "It is time you.. both of you, learn your parts in this plan."

He was using her.  
>Like always she was just another tool in his hand.<br>He expected her to accept things as they happened and to just go with them.  
>No harm done as long as the job got done; never mind the betrayal and lies.<p>

The pathetic thing was that she had accepted that somewhere down the line.  
>Call it that Israeli sense of duty if you would but instead of telling him<br>off and standing up for herself she quietly sat down.  
>There was only one thing really on her mind at the moment.<br>The only thing that she hadn't figured. "Who are we going after?"

**NCIS**

"Answer the phone doc." Tony urged as he nervously tangled up the cord from his desk phone.  
>With no Ziva to be found he was quickly running out of patience and time.<p>

_"Dr. Spencer Reid speaking."_

"Hey kid it's Tony, please tell me Ziva's next to you right now." He was straining his ears to listen for the slightest sound of her voice.

_"No. I'm currently working?"_

"Well she should be too but she decided it'd be fun to pull a disappearing act that's got me playing cat and mouse."  
>His voice was low, as if it would help hide the fact that his task was incomplete.<p>

_"You don't know where she's at?"_

"Oh come on doc, cut the crap!  
>She's packing up her place, all her clothes were pulled from the closet;<br>her car's still sitting in the lot… obviously she's been spending her nights with you."

_"She's not working under deep cover?"_

"Please tell me you're not seriously telling me you don't know where she's at!" His annoyance at what he had believed to be her game of hooky was starting to turn to worry. Especially with the worry he could hear coming from the other man.

"_I thought she was on some sort of assignment that you couldn't share.  
>I haven't seen or spoken to her since before I asked you to give her words on my part."<em>

His voice rose in disbelief, "Than where is she!"

"Good question DiNozzo."

The surprise of Gibbs' sudden appearance had him hanging up the phone abruptly, "Hey boss."

"Where is she?" The no nonsense attitude told him Gibbs wasn't in the mood for any half truths or stall tactics.

"I haven't found her just yet." Already he was preparing his ears for the torment they'd soon take.

"What have you found?" McGee asked as he joined Gibbs in front of Tony's desk.

"A half packed, or half unpacked apartment depending on which way you look at it.  
>Her land lady says she hasn't seen her since the week she moved in.<br>Apparently she paid the first couple of months upfront." He hadn't questioned it but perhaps he should have.

"McGee, does she seem like the kind of woman who'd just have 10 ta 12 grand lying around for rent?" He knew for sure she hadn't gotten it working for him.

"You think someone paid it for her?" McGee questioned the thought, confusion clouding his.

""Yeah McGee!" Gibbs yelled exasperatedly.

"Financial records McGenius!" Tony rolled his eyes at the probie. The suggestion had been more than obvious.

"Right. On it Boss." Quickly he scrambled behind his desk to get to the task.

"DiNozzo did you find out who she had last contact with?" He moved to his desk in search of… well he'd know when he found it.

"From what I can tell that would be us Gibbs.  
>I left her at her desk the night before she called you to ask for her weeks leave." If he'd had known then that she'd turn up missing he never would have left. <em><br>_

"Did she seem off to you?" If she had he hadn't heard it over the phone.  
>He wouldn't have granted her request if she had.<p>

"No, just tired like the rest of us.  
>I told her to go get some sleep, she made a joke about there being plenty of time to do so when she died,<br>and I went home thinking about the unintentional movie reference she had made." He had even planned to tease her about it the next morning.

"Boss," McGee called all attention to him. "Bank statements show that nearly every penny she's earned since joining the team has been put into a savings account.  
>She's never withdrawn from it." That was a shocker to him. "I didn't find any credit cards in her name either and her debit only visits two places; a gas station and a local coffee shop."<p>

"So she pays in cash." Tony suggested to keep the ball rolling.

"That I figured but where's it coming from?  
>Rough math shows she couldn't have used more than three or four hundred dollars from her NCIS paychecks and for how long she's been here that wouldn't even have covered the groceries." Even if the rent was paid in advance she still had monthly utility bills.<p>

"She's a foreigner for God's sake! Are you telling me she has no bank accounts over seas?" He was frustrated with the conversation that was getting them nowhere.

"I'm looking but Israel isn't exactly known for their open door policy, and to make it worse she is Mossad.  
>Who needs to use their real name when they have twenty or thirty aliases with legitimate documentation just lying around." For all he knew she could have her funds under one of those names right here in D.C.<p>

"And who's to say Mossad isn't footing the whole bill. I mean she's still working for them too right?" Tony theorized.

"Well there ya go DiNozzo, figure it out!" With a huff he tossed his coffee cup to the trash with the intent of retrieving another. "And find her!"

"On it boss!" Came an echoed reply, but soon they were questioning it as they turned to a female voice saying, "No need."

"And why's that?" Gibbs halted in his steps, instead turning to the director.

"Yeah," Tony threw in. "I think it's safe to say one of your people is missing."

"I sent her home." Director Shepherd spoke matter of factly.

"I was at her house and she wasn't there, hadn't been for a few days at least." Only two reasons were coming to mind for their current situation.  
>Betrayal or kidnapping and either way he planned on getting to the bottom of it.<p>

"Let me rephrase that." Jenny spoke in a way that would insure all three of them understood. "I sent her packing, terminated her position, stuck her on the first flight out of here. She's gone and she's not coming back."

"A word..." He headed in the direction of the elevator with a shouted, "now!"

"Gibbs I'm not…" but with a glance to the other two she silenced herself following him none the less.

"Do you think Ziva really would have left without telling us?" McGee questioned Tony with something that was definitely not hurt.

"You heard her McGee," Tony turned his head from where he'd been staring at now closed doors to glance at Tim. "The first flight out. She probably didn't even land yet."

"So you do think she'll keep in contact once she gets there?" Though he wasn't sure he should he wanted to believe she would.

"Of course!" Only he wasn't sure what to think.  
>He was confident that Ziva hadn't been home for a few days which meant either she had been "missing" or she'd left earlier than they'd like to believe.<br>Either way it made him believe the director wasn't speaking complete truths and he hoped Gibbs would get to the bottom of what she was attempting to cover up. "I bet we're hearing her voice before the nights over."

**BAU Unit, Quantico Virginia **

"I thought she was on some sort of assignment that you couldn't share.  
>I haven't seen or spoken to her since before I asked you to give her words on my part."<p>

The disbelieving worry Morgan was hearing had him turning in his seat, listening to the half conversation he hadn't really been paying attention to.

"I just said I don't know." Frustration was clear in the doctors' voice until confusion appeared, "Hello? Hello?"

"Everything alright Reid?" He'd set down the phone in a mix of emotions he couldn't even begin to name.

With a thought he shook his head breathing a half hearted, "No".

"Care to share?" The only thing that he had learned from listening in was the conversation revolved around a 'she'.

"I…" He thought Ziva had been given an assignment.  
>That's what the sensible part of him had finally rationalized.<br>It explained her lack of contact with him… and her missing clothes for that matter. "It's nothing."

"You sure?" The puzzled look that was still on Spencer's face had him questioning the truth in those words.

"I'll let you know if I'm not." For a fraction of a second true and real worry settled until it dawned on him.  
>Just because she wasn't on NCIS assignment it didn't mean she wasn't on assignment.<p>

The only problem was he didn't have means of contacting her through Mossad.  
>She'd have to do so… and if things went wrong?<p>

Well, he'd just have to watch and wait.

"I'm holding you to that." He watched his partner simply nod before he returned to his previous task.  
>Though he hadn't quite caught on something was definitely up and he was gonna have his eyes glued to the kid 'til he figured it out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EN: I was just so excited to update this that I didn't really proof read so sorry for mistakes, (feel free to point them out) but look... I updated and it's a HUGE one!**

**I'm so proud of myself right now!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: From here on out the canon story line is nearly none existent (I'm about to really scramble a few major moments)  
>but that's alright because it means more mystery for us!<strong>

**(For those of you still trying to keep order though it's around the time of 'The Big Game' for CM and 'Grace Period' for NCIS**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<br>Four months later  
>Abby's lab<br>**

"Do you think she knows?" Abby questioned quietly as she glanced toward her, 'Where in the world is Ziva' map.

"Knows what Abs?" It didn't surprise Tony one bit that she knew he was there.  
>He'd been in the doorway for a good few minutes and he hadn't been all too quiet in his arrival.<p>

"That we just lost two agents." Abby clarified as she turned around. "Do you think she cares enough to keep tabs on what's been happening over here?"

"You know she does." He assured as he moved into the lab.  
>He hated seeing Abby full of doubt whether it be self or not.<p>

"Than why hasn't she called Tony!" Anger and disappointment rose with her voice.  
>"Terrorists killed two NCIS agents yet she couldn't even spare a phone call to make sure it wasn't you, or McGee, or… or Gibbs!"<p>

"I'm sure she knows it wasn't." He had asked himself very similar questions over the last few weeks but there was no need to add wood to the fire Abby already had going.

"But how can you be sure?" She pried, too angry to accept a rational explanation.  
>"What if it was just some game she was playing for Mossad, what if she never really cared?"<p>

"Come on Abby," He chastised. "Do you really believe that?"

"Why else wouldn't she have made contact? Unless," Suddenly a horrible thought dawned on her.  
>"Unless she can't." It brought about a question she hoped he could answer. "Tony how do we know something hasn't happened to her?"<p>

A nasty realization settled in his mind, "We don't." and with it a weighted worry.

"I haven't been able to pin point her in about five and a half weeks." Before that she had had a new location every few days.  
>She half suspected for how easy the information would show that Ziva herself was supplying it.<p>

"You know how it goes," Tony shrugged as he tried to lighten the mood for both their sakes. "Sometimes you just got to go off the radar for a bit."

"But what if she didn't go willingly?" She had been mad at Ziva for not checking in on them but what made them any better for not checking in with her? After all was it not a two way street? "What if something bad happened?"

"Tell you what," He waited until she was looking him straight in the eye before continuing. "You start things up from your end while I go make some calls on mine. If we don't have news on or from her by tomorrow evening then we'll call out the dogs."

"Alright," She was pretty sure Tony was only humoring her but already she felt better for simply having a plan. "Now get to it Mister."

He shook his head but none the less walked out the door she was pointing to with a, "Yes Ma'am."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Five weeks earlier**

They were coming in overwhelming amounts but still she did better than most would at holding her own.  
>Partly because of Marco's help which she spared a second to be grateful for.<p>

"How are you handling." She heard through harsh breaths from somewhere behind.  
>Obviously he had taken cover a little farther down their path.<p>

So far they hadn't the time to pay attention to the other, this was his version of a progress report. "Seven down… I've counted at least four more." A sound from behind had her sending a knife sailing in that direction before she even bothered to turn. "Three more." She corrected as she moved toward their newest casualty.

"My count says two." Marco near whispered as he joined her, slamming his foot into the poor fools skull as she removed her knife from his chest.

"Well lets get out of here before…" and just as if her words had brought it on she watched as Marco was tackled to the ground.  
>Within seconds his reflexes kicked in though and he was soon holding his own.<p>

With a few unintelligible words, sure to be curses in one of her many spoken languages, she put personal feelings to the side and moved further down the path they'd been seeking.

She just had to trust that soon enough he'd follow.

You could almost consider her a shadow for how closely she slithered against the wall making absolutely no sound as she went.  
>After everything they had gone through she couldn't afford to.<br>There was no room for failure… not if she and Marco wanted to make it out of this alive.

Suddenly something changed.  
>It wasn't a sound or anything in her sight, just a feeling in the surrounding atmosphere.<br>It had her gripping the handle of her knife expertly as she all but disappeared into the darkness.

"Ziva?" She wasn't even positive she'd actually heard it. "Ziva?" It couldn't have been louder than a breath but it had her believing it was more than her imagination.

All instincts and training told her not to respond.  
>That she couldn't afford to offer up her position to the unknown but her heart said different.<br>It reminded her that a friend was in need and unfortunately for her she had started listening to it more and more as of lately. "Marco"

"I'm there in twenty paces." It wasn't much but a little louder than his last words had been, just enough to give her an approximate location.

"What happened?" Suddenly he was by her side clutching an arm that seemed to be bleeding profusely.

"You were right." He spoke in what had to be pure pain. "Three down…" Quickly she caught on as he pulled in a breath that he was struggling to keep even. He had taken on the last two plus the one he hadn't even counted on existing.

"One to go." She assured as she pulled off the t-shirt she was wearing, not caring that it left her in nothing more than a tank, as she tore it to temporarily bandage his wound.

"I'm not so sure of that." He winced a bit as she pulled her newly made knot as tight as it would go.  
>They had come for the blood of one man yet their hands were stained with that of dozens of others.<p>

"By the nights end this will be merely a memory." He'd swear it was a promise and something in the way she said it had him wanting to make sure it was fulfilled.

"Lets get moving." She didn't object as he took lead; they were both weary of what would cross their path next.

About fifty yards down the line near all cover was lost and though they were openly exposed they cautiously continued on.  
>Ziva's eyes roaming over the open space as Marco worked on getting them through a security door.<p>

A familiar click had him letting out a sigh of relief but it was short lived as the silence was suddenly invaded by the thunder of combat boots.  
>"Open it!" Ziva urged. "Open it now!"<p>

He didn't quite understand the panic in her voice, from the sounds of it there couldn't be more than a man coming, maybe two.

"Marco open the damn door now!" The utter fear in her voice had him looking up, and seeing for the first time what she was, it wasn't the man that had stirred such emotion but what he was holding.

"MARCO!" She all but pushed him out of the way as she moved to open it herself… only to find it was still locked.  
>Quickly she dropped to her knees hands sweating as she suddenly heard nothing.<p>

"Ziva…" Marco's calm demeanor brought up a whole other panic as she tried desperately to work the lock. "Once you get through that door you find the first exit out of here."

There was no time to answer as bullets started raining down on them.  
>She merely crouched down as far as she could trying feverishly to gain access to the shelter hidden behind.<p>

With a twist of her wrist she sent a quick prayer to whoever was listening before turning that handle.  
>She nearly fell through the doorway with how easily it opened, urging Marco to follow.<br>His pace was quick but she half dragged him with her as she urgently sought out any kind of shelter.

"Zi… Ziva" She didn't stop until she had them tucked away in what might have been a supply closet.  
>They weren't exactly safe but they were out of immediate danger for now. "Ziva"<p>

Slowly turning from the door she moved her gaze to where he had himself propped against the back wall.  
>Only now did she notice the hitch in his breath, the struggle in his words, and the blood on his shirt.<p>

"Marco?" He all but fell to the floor and she was soon following him down. "Marco how bad is it?"

"It is but a scratch." He did his best to shrug as he clutched tightly to his abdomen.

"Let me see." Her words were hard, or else they'd be shaky, as she pulled at a hand that was all but painted red.

"There is..." His eyes drifted ever so slightly as she stared at the mottled mess he'd been attempting to hide. "There is nothing to be done."

"Don't speak like that." She admonished as she pulled some cloths down from a shelf to press against the wound. "Let me deal with him and then we'll go for help." She ignored the voice that was asking her how exactly she planned on doing that, she'd find a way.

"Ziva," She moved to stand but he pulled her back down by the arm. "You saved me and now it is time I return the favor."

"Marco there's no debt to be paid." She tried to explain but it didn't seem he'd have it.

"You pro…" She propped his head up as he started choking; not believing in the hard truth the blood running from his mouth was trying to tell. "Promise me that you'll find a way out."

"We'll find a way out." She wiped uselessly at some blood on his cheek.

"Ziva," There was an immense amount of pleading in his eyes. "Don't continue on."

"Alright." She agreed as she smoothed damp hair away from his forehead.

"Promise?" He used nearly all of his energy to question.

Nodding simply she watched a peace enter his eyes the same time as a thank you died on his lips. "I promise," She whispered as she slid a hand over his eyes. "They'll pay with blood Marco." Carefully she placed a kiss on his cheek before standing. "I'll make them pay."

Opening the door she stepped behind it where she stood in wait and surely enough mere moments later their gunman entered to investigate.  
>It was what she had been waiting for and before he knew what was happening she had one hand pulling his head back and the other guiding a blade across his throat.<p>

The man fell with a dull thud and for a moment she simply stared at him.  
>He had claimed her friends' life.<br>For his fault she was suffering yet another loss.

Hatred rose in her throat along with rage that had her spitting on his lifeless form.  
>Her gaze moved from the piece of filth at her feet to her fallen friend and back one thought crossing her mind.<br>He had gotten away too easily… surely he deserved at least a thousand deaths.

She turned the empty and eerie sadness into fully fueled anger not looking back as she left the room.  
>It was her game now and this would be the last time she allowed herself to lose, she'd make sure of it.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Spencer Reid's apartment  
>Present time<strong>

The others were enjoying themselves at a local bar and though he would've liked to join them  
>he preferred to spend this given free time wisely.<p>

He was sitting in the mist of packed boxes with phone in hand.  
>Some were his but most were hers; long ago he had packed those things and brought them where they belonged.<br>Where she belonged.

She hadn't been in that place in far too long for his liking.  
>"…and you said he's currently on errand for Officer Gevlak?" This "secretary" was grating his every nerve. "Alright… just make sure that when you relay this message to him you stress the urgency in which I've called."<p>

Her next question had him suppressing an unpleasant comment, "Supervisory Special Agent…" An annoying 'could you repeat that' made his fingers tighten around his phone just a fraction more. "You know what just tell him the doctor called… he'll understand." She had only received his title all of ten times, of course she couldn't remember it.

"…and a good morning to you too." With a sigh he hung up the phone, his gaze falling out a darkened window.  
>Not only had he not been able to contact Ziva but he couldn't even seem to reach Marco.<p>

She had called him about two weeks after her departure with an apology and a promise.  
>She guaranteed that as soon as she finished the task at hand she'd return to America and<br>they'd discuss what was to come now that she no longer held a position at NCIS.

It had all sounded good and dandy but it hadn't been enough.  
>He had made her swear she'd get word to him at least once a week so he'd know she was safe.<br>And though it had turned into more like once every nine days she had been consistent.  
>Until about six weeks ago.<p>

Annoyance had grown as that ninth day came and passed.  
>Worry had set in when the first day of that second week showed.<br>Now weeks later fear was just a constant in his throat.

Despite his best efforts no one seemed to know anything about Ziva or where she might be; or at least that's what they were telling him.  
>The only thing he hadn't tried was asking her father personally which he was near ready to do.<br>Marco was the only thing stopping him.

Though Ziva had revealed they were on joint assignment Gevlak's secretary had sworn Marco would be in office shortly and if he could just speak with him then maybe things could be straightened out.

If not he'd at least be able to cross another option off his list.  
>He'd be able to tell Garcia that he no longer needed her running an active search on the man.<p>

With so many thoughts running about he nearly jumped a foot with the sudden disruption from his phone. "Dr. Reid speaking"__

_"Hey doc"  
><em>

"Tony?" Though he'd heard of him, mainly JJ's doing, he hadn't heard from him in some time.

_"Yup, it's me."  
><em>

"Can I help you?" He couldn't imagine why the man would be calling him_._

_"You know I was just wondering if you had a recent number for Ziva._  
><em>I was put in charge of delivering a message but couldn't seem to find a current one."<em>

"I'm sorry to say I don't have one." If only he knew how true that statement was.

_"Nah it's no problem doc.  
>I just thought that if anyone would it'd be you… just me shootin' in the dark is all."<em>

"Like I said I'm sorry I couldn't have been of more help." More like he was sorry to have answered the phone.  
>Tony was the only one around that knew of their relationship and he'd heard the undertones in his words loud and clear 'How can you be dating the girl and not have her number' pity and taunting all in one.<p>

_"That's alright… sorry for interrupting your night."_

Like he'd really been having much of one, "Good night Tony."

_"Night Doc"_

He hung up with the same thoughts on his mind.  
>How was he going to contact her?<p>

He stood with the thought of coffee, the hope that something familiar would slow his racing mind, provide an actual idea.

He was all but two feet from the kitchen when his phone started ringing again and he was turning to retrieve it.  
>He didn't wonder who was calling; he just knew it was going to be Tony on the other end.<br>Him and all his freshly thought up questions.

With annoyance he lifted the phone with a dramatic, "Yes?"

To his surprise it was JJ, and therefore a case call. "Alright, I'll be there in twenty."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was dark and musty.  
>Or at least that's what a swollen eye and broken nose told her.<p>

It was extremely hot and humid yet somehow cold.  
>Sweat dripping from her chin along with shivers up her back provided that.<p>

It was pure pain and agonizing numbness.  
>Those feelings were given out by a head that had been nonstop hammering and legs that had long since lost sensation.<p>

It was hunger and thirst.  
>Her tongue claimed water to be myth and her stomach believed food to have fallen out of existence.<p>

It was fear and acceptance all in one.  
>Outstretched suffering brought that rationality.<p>

It was a voice she dreaded to hear.  
>"Ah good… you are awake."<p>

It was her own hell.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"And where were you tonight?" Hotch questioned as Gideon walked through the door pulling off his coat as he sat.

"I told you I went to the Smithsonian." He explained as he settled in his chair.

"You guys missed a good time." Emily offered as she glanced at Reid before turning the statement to Gideon.

For a moment Gideon caught eyes with Spencer who seemed to be blatantly ignoring the statement before turning to Emily to state, "I had a good time."  
>After all he could only speak for himself.<p>

JJ was anything but relaxed as she entered with a, "Well that's definitely over."  
>It wasn't long before the remote was in her hand and she was sharing,<br>"Georgia… The Kyle's; Dennis and Lacy were murdered an hour ago in their suburban Atlanta home."

"An hour ago?" His sentiment on that statement was shared.

"Police were on scene unusually fast." She had been thinking the same until becoming better informed.

"Why?" It would be nice to be enlightened.

"One of the Unsubs called them and told them that the other was about to murder the victims."

"You're kidding?"

"From inside the house." She made sure the look on her face said she was completely serious. "According to the dispatcher the first male sounded terrified and begged them to get there because the other who they both identified as Rafael was about to kill the sinners that lived there."

"Sinners" Great, the last thing they needed was something religion based.

She nodded as she let Garcia know that, "The 911 center is going to send you a copy of the tape."

"How fast was the police response time?" Surely that was a detail that should be shared, or at least Spencer thought so.

"Four minutes twenty-six seconds," She only wondered what he was jotting down for a second before continuing on. "during which time Rafael managed to do this."

It didn't take long for Garcia to turn her head away knowing her feelings of disgust were mutual.

"All that in four and a half minutes?!" He barely payed attention to Emily's disbelief, too lost in his own thoughts.

They were trying to bring back work mode after a carefree evening.  
>He was trying to move from one worry to the next.<p>

His mind was so filled that it was nearly to the brim.  
>As of lately he hadn't been giving his best quality of work.<br>He hadn't been giving his best hand at friendship.  
>Heck he hadn't even realized there was a new person on the team until she stood herself right in front of his face with a hand out reached.<br>His mind was just that full.

"Reid!" Fingers being snapped in his face had him jumping slightly as he took a look out of eyes that had been unseeing.  
>Everyone but Morgan had apparently left. "You alright man?"<p>

He shook his head to get rid of the daze as he wiped an eye. "Yeah… Fine… I'm fine."

"Well," He didn't believe it but now wasn't the time for it to be questioned. "It's wheels up in twenty."

He nodded as he watched Morgan until he vanished.  
>Sure Derek had always been able to read him, but it spelled trouble to have him doing it this easily.<br>It meant his guard was down too far, and who knew what it had been showing to the others.

With a sigh he ran his fingers through his hair tugging at the ends as his forehead met with the table in front of him.

"Spencer?"

He could have been like that for five minutes or a whole fifteen,  
>he didn't know, but it was Garcia's voice that pulled him from that darkness. "Yes?"<p>

"I was waiting for that copy of the tapes from the 911 center and…"

"You found something?" He wasn't understanding the hesitance.  
>Usually she bragged about the speed in which she worked.<p>

"I found someone." She clarified as she twisted the end of her fuzzy pen in; was that nervousness?

"Who?" He questioned as he looked at the clock.  
>If his calculations were correct he still had a minute or two.<p>

"That Marco guy you were looking for." She didn't like it when her paper work was crinkled but here she stood having just about crumpled it.

Within seconds he was out of his chair, in her face, and asking, "Where? Where did you find him?"  
>She stood there silently and it had him antsy. "Garcia where is he?"<p>

Judging by his reaction she was about to deal bad news. "In a morgue."

"A morgue?" For being such a genius it took way too long for that meaning to settle in. "He's dead?"

"He was found by some of our guys in a shallow grave with about fifteen others." She had found him through his finger prints, something he'd been forced to provide during his "exchange" program with them.

"Were any of them women?" He could barely speak past the lump in his throat, barely hear over the hammering of his heart.

"None listed," She answered as she passed over the print offs she'd made him. "but then again not all of them were listed."  
>Out of the sixteen or so people they claimed to have found she only had information on nine.<p>

His mind had gone blank.  
>Surely these papers said something, but he hadn't been able to read any farther than deceased.<br>Deceased… gone… passed… no longer living… DEAD.  
>Marco was dead.<p>

He couldn't understand it.  
>Wouldn't fathom it.<br>Shouldn't believe it.  
>Marco was dead?<p>

"Reid?" He was clearly looking without seeing. "Spencer?"

"Huh?" He glanced in her direction as he tried to process.

"Did he mean something to you?" He looked shocked by the news; disbelief was painted all over his face.

He shook his head as he began excusing himself. "I've got to get going Garcia but,"  
>He grabbed his satchel from the back of what had been his seat. "Thank you for this… I owe you big time."<p>

"You're welcome sugar." For some reason he was giving her a feeling that something was horribly wrong.

"Good bye Garcia." He left the room hoping that hadn't sounded too final.  
>He had a plane to catch and a bag to pack.<br>The one in his locker might've lasted the week or so in Georgia but it certainly wouldn't last the length of this trip.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

His keyboard was pushed to the side with a frustrated, "rrrgggh" as he dropped his head into crossed arms on his desk.

"Something wrong DiNozzo?" Though he had been on his own for hours now Gibbs' presence didn't surprise him in the least.

"I can't find her boss." He couldn't help it, there was an edge of defeat in his voice.

"Who?" Gibbs spoke wonderingly as he claimed the spot behind his desk.

"Wonder woman" Tony dead panned knowing Gibbs knew damn well who he was talking about.

"Have you been looking or searching?" He barely asked as he rummaged through one of his desk drawers.

"What's the difference!" Either way you looked at it he'd failed.

"You _see_ what you're looking for DiNozzo." He spoke seriously as he moved to the front of the younger mans desk, an envelope in hand.  
>"You <em>find<em> what you're searching for."

"I don't get it." Tonight he just seemed to be full of disappointments.

"You will." Gibbs placed the envelope in front of his SFA with a near guarantee.

"What's that?" Something in those icy eyes had him hesitant to find out.

He didn't get an answer just a gruff, "We'll be waiting for your call" and just like that his boss was gone.

For a second he entertained the thought that it had been in his head.  
>That Gibbs had vanished so quickly because he had never been but the envelope still in front of him said different.<br>Without a second thought he lifted it… soon removing its confines.

He didn't know why he was expecting answers.  
>All the contents of this package had given him were about a dozen more questions.<p>

Sitting there in front of him was an address and an airplane ticket.  
>Apparently he was going somewhere.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"We land in less than an hour, everybody try and get some rest." With assignments given Morgan watched  
>as Hotch turned to claim himself a seat with his case file.<p>

"So what's the deal with Reid?" Emily questioned the man to her left.  
>If anyone would know it would be him.<p>

"What do you mean?" Derek turned in his seat the slightest with her question.  
>He didn't miss the way Gideon was peering over his bible.<p>

"I mean… we're here," She motioned around the plane for reference. "he's not.  
>Any idea why?"<p>

Without looking up from the scripture Gideon offered, "Wheels up in twenty means wheels up in twenty. No exceptions."

Morgan's look pretty much said 'There ya go' as he shrugged off any lingering curiosity, well at least on her part.

The same "Where's Reid?" had been on his mind as they made the decision to leave without him.  
>The man was never late for a plane.<br>If anything he was usually the first one on it.  
>So yeah, this was indeed strange.<p>

Something seemed wrong.  
>Nothing seemed right and… he just didn't know.<br>All he knew for sure was that the kid would have some  
>serious explaining to do when he finally met up with them in Georgia.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Sde Dov Airport  
>Tel Aviv, Israel<strong>

Sighing tiredly Spencer readjusted his grip on his luggage as he tried to place the exit from memory.  
>Thanks to time zones and about twelve hours of flying he'd seen a good days worth of night yet hadn't even caught a glimpse of sleep.<p>

He couldn't rest, not with a mind that was racing.  
>The entire trip one thought had filled it.<br>Marco was dead.

Ziva and Marco had been working a joint assignment… but Marco was dead.  
>Had been for about a month or so now.<br>And come to think of it was that not about the same time it'd been since he'd heard from her?  
>He didn't know if that was the kind of coincidence he'd believe in.<p>

What he did know was that he needed a location… and he needed it now.  
>Whether it be here in Israel or somewhere in Australia.<br>Whether it be the first stop she had made upon returning or the last Marco had made before his untimely demise.

He needed her location.  
>He had to find her.<br>He just had to…  
>Dead or alive.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EN: The first scene (minus a tiny bit of tweaking near the end) was taking directly from "The Big Game" episode in season 2 (part 1 of the Hankel episodes)**

**Secondly I think I'm getting better with updates… we've had about four or five in the time it usually takes me to get one out which I am very proud of.**

**Also thanks for all the favs, alerts, and reviews (There's actually too many of you to list each personally!) and I hope ya'll are ready for all the drama that's soon to come!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**BAU, Bullpen  
>Five days later<strong>

"Do you think we have a situation Jason?"  
>Hotch gave voice to the question that had been sitting heavily in all their minds.<p>

"I don't know." They had just returned from a mostly devastating victory  
>in Georgia having lost one of the local LEO's at the hands of Rafael in the process.<p>

"What do you mean you don't know?  
>That kid wouldn't have just up and gone unless something was up!"<br>He had known something was wrong yet he hadn't even attempted to make it right.  
>He'd just left Spencer in that conference room assuming it could wait.<br>That very assumption had him beating himself up as he finally realized Spencer wouldn't be joining them.

"I agree with Morgan." JJ leaned against his desk as she offered her opinion.  
>The whole while they had been working the case one thought ran through her mind.<br>They needed Reid to solve it. "Even if Spence decided to forgo working this particular case he wouldn't just not contact us."

"Well," Gideon turned to Emily who had up until now kept silent. "What are your thoughts Prentiss?"

She was met with four expectant gazes as she turned her attention away from Reid's vacant desk.  
>"He's not the type to leave you worry."<p>

"See!" Morgan urged.  
>"I'm telling you man, something's wrong!"<p>

"Garcia said his phones off." JJ shared something else that had her worried.  
>"Never does he ever have his phone turned off."<p>

"So what are we thinking?" He wasn't naive enough to believe they'd drop it and in all honesty he didn't really think they should.

"Kidnapping?" JJ dead panned to get the ball rolling.

"No," Emily shook her head in disagreement. "The likelihood of a federal agent being kidnapped is rare, especially when said agent wasn't even working a case at the time."

"So what do you think?" Gideon questioned.

"That we need to stop gabbing and start looking!" Morgan yelled.  
>For the past four days he'd had no other choice but to work and wait.<br>To wonder if his friend was gone of his own free will or on some deranged psycho's orders.

"Morgan we.." He shook his head in frustration, all but telling Hotch not to bother. "I'm going to start looking."

"He's right." JJ stated as she leveled a gaze between her superiors.  
>"We should be looking."<p>

"You know," Prentiss tried to cut through some of the tension. "This could just be a poorly timed family emergency."

Much like Morgan, JJ shook her head before following in his foot steps and making her exist.  
>If she was quick enough perhaps she'd be able to join him on his search instead of starting one of her own.<p>

Sharing a look with Hotch Gideon ordered, "Prentiss, check cameras, talk to security in the front end, see what you don't find out."  
>She looked inquiring which seemed to immensely annoy him at the moment. "He had to have gone somewhere after leaving the conference room."<p>

"What about the others?" Aaron questioned as Emily moved to start her task.

"Find JJ and go check out his apartment, I'm sure Morgan's already teamed himself up with Garcia." He was counting on it actually.

"Jason?"  
>He stopped himself short on the stairs just knowing that couldn't be nervousness he heard in his colleagues voice.<br>"Do you think something's really happened to him?"

With a few measured steps he was placing a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder. "We'll find him Aaron."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
><strong>NCIS<br>Abby's Lab**

"Where is he Timmy!" Abby more ordered than questioned.  
>One way or another she would be answered.<p>

"I told you Abs, I don't know!" She'd only been hounding him with the same question for what was rounding close to a week.

"How can you not know?  
>You're one of his best buds!" She couldn't believe with all the skill between them they couldn't locate Tony.<p>

"Undercover work is need to know Abby and apparently I don't need to." He wasn't happy about it either but what could he do.

"I don't like it." She shook her piggytails in disapproval. "I don't like it one bit. Something hinky's going on here."

"What are you thinking?" He knew that look.  
>It was the exact one she got when she'd call conspiracy.<p>

"I don't know yet, but I do know that something more  
>than what's being said is going on and I plan on figuring it out."<p>

With the absolutely determined look she was sporting  
>he thought he'd better remind her of something. "Gibbs said to stay out of it."<p>

"Exactly McGee!  
>When does Gibbs keep anything from us!"<br>The worst part of it was he hadn't even said it in the usual  
>way that told you to do the exact opposite of what he was saying.<p>

Choosing to ignore the little voice that was screaming,  
>'When does Gibbs share anything with you!' he offered, "Abby I'm sure he'll let us know when we need to."<p>

"And if by then it's too late!  
>This is Tony we're talking about!<br>The man can't even walk outside without attracting trouble Tim!"

"You think he's in actual danger?"  
>Aside from the day to day problems they<br>faced he hadn't actually thought about the possibility of Tony being in trouble.

"I know something's wrong."  
>She spoke in an almost whisper.<br>"I can feel it."

"He'll be fine Abs.  
>He knows he's got all of us here just waiting to help him.<br>If he needs us he'll call." He truly trusted both Gibbs and  
>Tony's judgment and it was that trust that kept him from worry.<p>

"We've already lost one McGee…" She complained more to her  
>'Where in the world is Ziva' map than to him. " I don't want to make it two."<p>

Suddenly an idea struck.  
>Something that should have been blatantly obvious, yet hadn't even crossed his mind.<br>It had him leaving the room hurriedly with a quick, "I wouldn't give up on them just yet Abby!"

For a moment she stood there trying to see what he had before finally turning back to her desk.  
>As much as she'd like to follow him and see what he was up to she wouldn't.<br>Not while Richards was waiting for the tox screens on one Private Jenkins.

But after she was done… well that was a different story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
><strong>Israel<br>Four days previously**

"What do you mean he's not here!" Spencer all but shouted.

"I mean Director David has yet to arrive." Sarah spoke calmly from behind her desk.  
>Though it was probably coming close to a year since she'd last seen him he was still every bit as she remembered.<p>

"You see, what you're forgetting is that I worked here for two solid years,"  
>He tried for calm but he knew it was coming off more as controlled anger.<br>"So I know every morning he's sitting in his chair long before you walk through those doors to get to yours."

"If you must know Agent Reid he had a meeting scheduled first thing."  
>Maybe not every bit as she remembered.<br>He was certainly seeming more cheeky.

"Like the one that lasted all of last night?"  
>He couldn't help the sarcasm, it came with the annoyance.<p>

"As soon as he arrives I will give him your message along with your number so he can contact you,"  
>She lifted his card to show him that she planned on putting it away for safe keeping.<br>"But until then there is nothing I can do for you Sir."

Something in the way she spoke that title had him flipping his lid.  
>"It's not what you can do it's what you will do because either he see's me or I'll just have to go upstairs and see him!"<br>She looked unsure of herself which had him adding, "It's your choice."

"I wont guarantee anything." She stated simply as she lifted the phone in annoyance of her own.

With a silent nod he took a few steps back wondering if she was really calling for Eli and not security.  
>He wasn't usually so excitable but something about this place brought out the worst in him.<br>Yes, many of the officers had given him some miserable experiences and that was probably in part but it had more to do with Ziva's feelings.  
>Long ago had they lost track of what it meant to honor and respect; two of the most important things to her.<br>Instead they seemed to care more for duty and obligation.  
>For that she loathed them, and he the way she was treated.<p>

"He's on his way down Agent Reid."  
>Once again he nodded his appreciation as he moved to take a seat.<br>Though he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say he was thankful the director was coming to him.  
>He hadn't been fond of traveling through the hallways; not without Ziva near.<br>Which she never seemed to be.

All he wanted was to have her close and to know that she was safe.  
>He didn't want to worry every time a few days passed and he hadn't heard from her.<br>To think that she could possibly be at the hands of some of the very men he hunted.  
>To fear that she'd turn up as just another Jane Doe for some medical examiner.<br>No, all he wanted was to get her and go home.  
>Was that so wrong?<p>

"Excuse me," If the hand banging on the counter hadn't gotten  
>his attention the familiarity of that voice would have. "I'd like to speak with Director David."<p>

"Tony?" He still didn't truly believe it.  
>What would the man be doing here?<p>

Turning around with an 100 watt smile the aforementioned man greeted, "What's up Doc!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
><strong>Present Time<br>Quantico, Virginia  
>Garcia's lair<strong>

"That was Hotch." Derek spoke informatively from his spot behind her chair as he shut his cellphone.  
>"He said it looks like Reid was packing the place up."<p>

"He's moving?" Penelope questioned carefully as she peered upward just in time to watch his expression change.

"I don't know but Hotch said his place is loaded with boxes." He didn't know what to make of it.  
>For some time now he'd known Spencer was keeping something secret, but this took it to a whole other level.<p>

"Derek don't…"

He cut her off by asking, "Are you sure you can't track his phone?"  
>He knew just by her tone and the use of his first name that she was getting<br>ready to talk feelings and that wasn't something he was ready to do; not now or in any foreseeable future.

"Not until he turns it back on." Something in the way his eyes shifted had her setting her resolve.  
>She needed to tell him what she knew.<br>Even if she didn't know what it was that she knew.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Spencer's Apartment**

"What are you thinking?" Hotch turned from the bookshelf he'd been eyeing to question JJ who had gone quiet some time ago.

"I'm thinking that," She straightened up from where she had been crouched over a few boxes.  
>There contents weren't all that interesting aside from the interest they brought. "it isn't what we originally thought."<p>

"What makes you say so?" His attention was more than grabbed as he took the few steps to reach her side.

"This box is marked kitchen," She pointed toward the one on her right. "Inside is a toaster, a coffee pot, and a tea kettle."  
>With the way Spencer downed coffee she knew that would be the last thing he'd pack.<br>Plus she had seen his still sitting on the counter. "That one's marked bathroom," She nudged it with her shoe.  
>"It's got scented candles, creams, lotions, and fruity shampoo." She stretched the word to see if he was catching on.<p>

"He's not moving out," And Bingo!

With a nod she finished the thought, "Someone's moving in."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey sugar?" It was more than clear that he was still upset and for most people  
>that would be reason enough to leave him alone but she had to get this out.<p>

"Yeah baby girl." He had just gotten off the phone with the metro station and apparently  
>it would take them a full day to round up surveillance footage.<p>

"Here." She passed him the same print offs she had given Spencer figuring it would be easier to explain that way.

"What's…" A few of the sheets were flipped through as he searched for understanding. "What's this?"

"A little while back Spencer asked me to do him a favor.  
>I didn't think it was a big deal at the time, but now I'm starting to think different."<p>

"What did he ask you to do Garcia?" A nervous Penelope was never a good sign.

"Nothing bad, he just gave me that man's name and told me to let him know when I had a location."  
>The nonchalance in which he'd asked had her agreeing without a second thought.<p>

"So he knows you found him?" He wasn't happy with the situation but at least now he had something to go on.

Nodding her head she explained, "I told him right before he left to board the Jet."

He didn't need to be told what happened there he already knew. "So who is this guy?"

"He was the other half of the exchange program that Spencer was in.  
>He worked in this very building for two years." Now thinking about it, didn't that kind of make him one of their own?<p>

The past tense in her statement had him reading further into his makeshift "file". "How did Reid take finding out that he's dead?"

"He denied it but I could tell that it upset him."  
>She shrugged a shoulder feeling slightly guilty that she hadn't tried to question him further.<p>

It was a near tickle at the side of his brain.  
>Just the tiniest of thoughts that he couldn't seem to put words to.<br>Something that was near screaming look at me, but he couldn't quite see it. "Did he say anything?"

She began to shake her head negatively before something dawned on her.  
>"Yeah, yeah he did. He wanted to know if any of the other deceased were women."<p>

"Women?" It was beyond frustrating to have something so close yet so far away.

"I don't understand it either.  
>I mean what does some woman have to do with me finding this Marco guy?"<p>

"If he bothered asking about it there's gotta be some relation."  
>Morgan near guaranteed as he started combing more carefully through the words in hand.<br>His mind wouldn't be at peace until whatever was hiding from him in the darkness came to the light.

"He's a Mossad Officer, they're not exactly known for the company they keep, never mind the women."  
>From what she'd learned it was probably safe to assume there weren't too many ladies mixed up in the business.<p>

"Mossad" Suddenly his mind was flooding with thoughts  
>and he was trying desperately to grasp them; giving them meaning could wait a moment.<p>

_'So then there's a special person in Israel?'_

_'It's not the place as much as the person.'_

"Sugar?" He was looking as if he'd taken a trip to another world.

_'She's Officer David, as in a Mossad Officer.'_

_'So I'm guessing it isn't a stretch to say you've met before.'_

"Sweetie, you in there?" No, not another world, another dimension.

_'It's not.. It's complicated. She used to be.. Well we're friends . . Well I think we're friends.. I..'_

_'...I might have worked things out with that girl I was telling you about.'_

"Derek?"  
><em><br>_  
><em>'Is this where he sits?'<em>

_'Paradise doesn't exist Morgan.'_

"Derek, you're starting to scare me!"

_Another bombing right outside of Amman, Israel has claimed the lives of four, three have been identified as locals, the fourths identity being withheld. Although we have sources saying that it was really a retrieval gone wrong and the fourth victim is an officer of Mossad, more specifically the daughter of the Director of Mossad._

Shaking his head slightly he turned his attention to Garcia. "Do me a favor baby girl."

"What?" She ignored the confusion as she allowed herself to be steered into his desk chair.

"Tell me who's the daughter of the Director of Mossad."

She didn't question it as she began thinking of the best way to go about her task.  
>Directly was probably the most accurate but it would also be the most time consuming.<br>Second hand would have to be good enough.

For months he had had all of this information.  
>All of the pieces were just hanging about in the air waiting to be fitted.<br>Heck, the first piece would have been more than enough had he bothered to look further into it.  
>Perhaps if he had he wouldn't currently be sitting so deep in worry.<p>

"Here we go." Garcia announced as she fitted the article so they could both read.  
>"Director David mourns the loss of his final child after a shoot out in America.<br>His son… no that's not right." She corrected herself as she stopped reading. "He has no children Derek, they're all dead."

Shaking his head he ran his finger under a sentence on screen indicating where she should as he ordered, "Keep reading."

"This is the second loss for the Director in less than a month;  
>his daughter having lost her life in a bombing outside of Amman, Israel." She finished the line as she looked at him in question.<p>

"Her name Garcia," He ignored the little voice saying 'Don't you know'. "Who is she?"

"It…" She suppressed the frustrated sigh as she scrolled through the page.  
>"It doesn't say sugar, all I've got is her title. She was an officer just like that Marco guy."<p>

_'She's officer David, as in a Mossad Officer.'  
><em>Spencer's voice rang loudly through his ears. "I need her first name Garcia, it's important."

"Derek I'm looking," She assured as her fingers zoomed across the keyboard.  
>"but I can't find what isn't there. It's not like she's a normal woman and I can just go hack her friggin' FaceSpace.<br>I mean she's a spy, an international… wait a minute." Her words slowed with her fingers. "Look at this." With a few clicks on the keyboard she had a new page appearing. "It's not a name, but you and I both know how much a pictures worth."

"It's," He wasn't sure why but he couldn't believe his eyes, didn't want to for some reason.  
>The face seemed a little more innocent and the hair a lot more unruly but the woman standing there was one and the same.<br>If you could call her that, she looked all but twenty, and for the first time he realized she couldn't be much more than a child herself.

Shaking his head he couldn't help but think about what the kid, or dare he say kids, had gotten themselves into. "It's Ziva."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**The Next Morning**  
><strong>NCIS<strong>

Derek's footsteps were measured as he made his way across the blacktop.  
>It was easy to see tension sat heavily in his shoulders and the tight seal he had on his lips clearly said this visit wouldn't be friendly.<p>

He pulled the main door open with precision as he reached the front of the building, quickly walking  
>through the metal detectors and finding his way to the main desk to state, "I'm here to see the MCRT."<p>

"Name please?" The security officer currently behind the desk asked curtly.

"Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan" It was really tiring how old school  
>NCIS did things, which was exactly why he'd left his gun and badge outside.<p>

"Alright," He peered through the glass with skepticism. "You'll have a pass and an escort shortly."

"Thanks" Morgan barely offered as he moved to lean against the wall closest to the  
>elevator; the guard watching him as if he was about to ignore protocol and make a run for it.<p>

"Hey Bill"

A short time later a friendly voice had Derek pushing off the wall  
>and seeing a familiar man waving to the security guard. "Agent McGee!"<p>

For a moment he stopped to really look at the man calling his name before  
>recognition settled in and he continued toward him. "Agent Morgan, how can I help you?"<p>

"I came to speak with Officer David." He at least knew that he wouldn't get the run around with McGee.

"Then I'm afraid you've wasted your time." McGee spoke coolly as he moved to the  
>elevator but he couldn't help but wonder why a fed would want to talk to Ziva.<p>

"And why is that?" Or so he'd thought he wouldn't get the run around.

"Because Officer David is no longer employed by NCIS." Excuse his icy tone but working  
>with Gibbs long enough had told him not to give the Feds anything willingly.<p>

"Ziva no longer works here?" He couldn't help the disbelief in which he spoke.  
>It perfectly matched the desperation starting to bubble in his chest.<p>

Grudgingly Tim supplied, "She hasn't for a while now."

"And you don't know where I can find her?" How could his only link to Spencer have vanished so quickly?

"I'm sorry to say that I don't." Though he couldn't quite name it there was something genuine behind these questions.  
>There was something more than the general snooping and prying that the FBI was known for.<br>"Even a guess would be much appreciated right now man." He saw that look in his eyes; it was  
>the same one he got when local LEO's thought their toes were getting stepped on.<p>

"Is she in some kind of trouble?" Instinct had Tim looking around as he dropped his voice for some unexplainable reason.

"No, it's nothing FBI related. It's," He brought a hand up to rub at his brow in frustration.  
>He hated this political game. "Look it's personal alright."<p>

McGee couldn't help it as his brow knitted.  
>Morgan looked sincerely honest but what did 'It's personal' mean?<br>In his experience it was usually what someone said when they were covering up some  
>sort of problems in a relationship but what type of a relationship would Ziva be having with an FBI Agent?<p>

With the realization that this was getting him nowhere Derek began apologizing, "You know what? Just forget I said anything, I'm sorry to have interrupted your morning."

Retreating footsteps broke through his thoughts just in time to call out, "Agent Morgan!"

Derek was halfway to the door before he stopped to turn around. "Yeah?"

"If I had to put money on it I'd say she went back to Israel." He wanted to give the guy something but he  
>wouldn't tell him more than that in fear of him not really being on the level. "I know it's not much but it's the best I've got."<p>

With a nod Morgan offered his, "Thanks" before exiting the building.

For a moment longer McGee stared at those doors before turning back to the elevator.  
>Could Ziva have really had something personal going on with that guy?<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Do you believe him?" Research on the plane ride over told Tony that the 'him' in question was Ziva's father which  
>for some odd reason didn't really surprise him. It seemed obvious actually now that he thought about it.<p>

Spencer shook his head as he took a seat at the top of the bed he'd claimed  
>for himself, moving a pillow as he did so. "That man could sell you a purple sky."<p>

"So he's lying." Tony stated more than anything as he tried to get his facts in order.

"Now I never said he was lying." Spencer turned to where Tony had started a slight pace across their hotel's rug and why they were sharing a hotel room he didn't quite know; it had been Tony's idea. "I just said that I didn't believe him."

"What's the difference?" And there was the stigma that settled around the FBI; double talk and word play.

"Some of the best lies stem from truth which is why most Mossad officers like to stick close to it."  
>The look Tony was shooting him clearly said to get on with it but he fully planned on making his point.<br>"Two years working for him has taught me that Director David specializes in half truths.  
>He's actually quite an honest man, but that tends to make what he's not saying more…"<br>He paused for a moment having not enough and too many words to describe the thought. "deadly."

"That sounds real reassuring Doc." Tony feigned.  
>Though it did help him to know what he had heard could mostly be trusted it didn't help to know it probably wasn't even the gist of it. Nor did it help that he was going on day six with pretty much nothing to show. "But I guess we'll find out soon enough."<p>

Reid hummed his agreement as he thought about what tomorrow would bring.  
>If anything at all he hoped it brought him a step closer to finding Ziva.<p>

"Hey Doc," Tony called out from where he had set himself at the bottom of the same bed.  
>He didn't like the distance that was settling in the other's eyes. "How are you doing?"<p>

Spencer stared down at the other with confusion, "I don't understand what you're asking Tony."

"I…" Why was this kid so frustrating? Of course he'd take his words literally  
>instead of seeing them as an opportunity to speak his mind like any other normal person would.<br>"I'm asking if you're alright kid. If there's anything you want to talk about or just get off your chest?"

"I'm fine." Spencer dismissed just as quickly as he turned his gaze.  
>He wasn't good at sharing and when he did it usually got tossed back in his face.<p>

"You're worried about her." The younger man simply shrugged but he wasn't ready to let it drop.  
>"Come on kid it's practically written on your face."<p>

"What do you want me to say?" The words weren't angry but they certainly demanded attention.  
>"That I'm scared? That I'm frustrated? Well I am, but there's nothing that I can do about it.<br>All I can do is try my best to find her and hope that she didn't meet the same fate as Marco."

"Hey come on now, this is Ziva we're talking about." Perhaps he was in denial but he'd happily  
>stay there if it meant he didn't have to think about Ziva and death in the same sentence.<br>"I bet you she's out there right now kicking some ass and cursing ours for taking so long."

"You care about her." Spencer all but stated as he stared right into the other mans eyes.

"Of course I do; she's my friend." Within seconds he had all  
>walls up; already berating himself for letting them drop in front of a profiler.<p>

"It's more than that though," Tony didn't appear nervous or antsy but the slight  
>shift to his right said differently. "I hear it whenever you talk about her."<p>

"Look kid, I don't know what you're suggesting but I'll do us both a favor and take the liberty  
>of saying it ain't so." How did you go about not sounding defensive when you were on the defense?<p>

"I'm not suggesting anything," and as much as he didn't understand it Tony didn't hear even a bit of accusation. "I'm just giving voice to what I've seen." It was easy to tell Tony was reading his body language, probably looking for anger, but he wouldn't find any. "Somewhere along the line something went on between the two of you and it's been eating at her ever since."

"I swear that…"

"I don't care," Tony was actually surprised with the interruption. "and all I want is to find her so that I can tell her so. "

He was stunned; it was just as simple as that.  
>Usually if a man confronted you about being with his woman you'd be trying desperately to protect life and limb but…<br>Did he mention he was stunned? "I promise I'll do my best to get her back where she belongs."

Spencer simply nodded as the other man patted him on the calf before standing.  
>He just wanted to be done with the guilt.<br>He wanted to forget anything and everything that didn't involve her and him and happier times.  
>He wanted to hold her close as he whispered nothings in her hair the way he long ago had.<br>He wanted… He wanted… Hell he just wanted her.

"I've got to go out for a minute." Tony's announcement broke through his thoughts. "Do you want anything?"

"No thank you."

Even the dismissal was polite!  
>He just didn't get it. "Alright then, I'll be back in a bit."<p>

"Okay" As the door was closed he turned to the side table with a sigh.  
>He had something he needed to do himself.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So you're saying Officer David is our mystery woman?" Gideon questioned Derek one more time just to be clear.  
>They had all agreed that she, whoever she was, probably held the connection to Reid's disappearance but Officer David?<br>It just didn't seem probable.

"I know she is and whatever she went off and got herself into has got to have something to do with why Reid's missing."  
>He'd already made a side trip to get Garcia searching for the exact reason she was no longer with NCIS.<p>

"What makes you think she's gotten herself into something?" Emily questioned with ease; being the newest member of the team her opinion was probably the most objective.

"I…" Three sets of eyes were on him and it was unnerving. "I can't explain it. I just know."

"Well how do you know Spencer's dating her?" JJ swiftly turned the direction of questioning.

"I…" Frustration had him moving over to the erase board.  
>He grabbed a marker as he decided to take a page from Spencer and go with the facts.<br>It was something that couldn't be denied as easily as an explanation. "So it starts off when I first met the kid." Quickly Derek scribbled along 'Reid joins team.' "Then maybe about a week later, not knowing it at the time, I picked up one of them letters he writes to his mom and he goes into a big ol' huff which only gets worse when I picked up another that was headed to Israel."

"He was writing to her." It was half question half statement as JJ watched the words 'Mystery notes' get added.

"Not fifteen minutes later we were listening to a bomb announcement from Israel that had killed the Director's daughter and he was losing it."  
>Blue ink spelled out 'Israel bombing'. "He took off and when I finally did see him again he was looking haunted."<p>

Emily wanted to question the ties to Israel and Reid's part in them but she had a feeling if she saved her breath it would soon enough be revealed.

On the other side of the room Gideon switched his stance as he continued to listen. He didn't know exactly when this had happened between the two but he did distinctly remember about three or so weeks of one very depressed and clearly somber Spencer.

"After that was the case with Rinkeel…"

"Which took the three of us to NCIS." Gideon filled in with a nod as he followed a haphazardly strung time line.

"Do you remember when he forgot that satchel; how he showed up at the SUV?" Derek questioned though it was more of a reminder.

"With more than a few feathers ruffled," Gideon recalled. "and no satchel."

"And not a day or two later guess who shows up with the thing asking about where the kid is and where he sits." 'Reunion' was added with a question mark but he was pretty sure it was a safe assumption.

"That's the day we first met isn't it?" JJ questioned as it suddenly hit her that she actually knew who this Officer David was; they had even spoken.

"Yeah and that same day I learned that Reid had been stationed in Israel where he worked with one Officer Ziva David."

"He has connections to Mossad?" Emily spoke in disbelief.  
>Sweet seemingly innocent Spencer Reid was connected to an agency that was purely associated with trouble?<p>

Derek just shifted his gaze to Gideon, JJ and Emily's quickly following.

"Most of his file's classified." Gideon defended against their hard stares. "All I know is that I needed a man for the team and he needed an escape that took him just as far away from Intel and Wheaton as he could get." There had been some other factors too, and he wouldn't deny the attraction to the other mans intelligence.

"Spence used to work Intel?" She would have sworn to knowing him best but she guessed it was true what they said about a man and his secrets.

"With how passive he appears it does make sense." Emily surmised. "It's actually kind of brilliant how much deception he could pull off."

"More like frightening," JJ disagreed. "The more connections you make the more contacts you have, and the more contacts you have the more favors you start to owe, and the more favors you owe the more enemies you make, and the more enemies you make the more you have to watch your back." Working with the media was like working in a shark tank; she couldn't imagine the analogy you'd use when working with assassins and spies.

"My point exactly." Derek stressed his continued worry.

"Alright," Gideon's words broke through anything else that could be said as he moved past JJ and toward Morgan. "We'll go ahead and say Spencer's involved with this woman." He lifted a marker of his own to write 'Officer Ziva David' on the erase board, soon circling it. "But who is she, what do we know about her?"

"Garcia and I were all over that same question last night and it turns out that she's Mossad Director Eli David's daughter." Morgan explained as he willed them to catch on just a little bit quicker. The sooner they stopped questioning him and started questioning the situation the sooner they'd find Reid.

"Please tell me she is not the same one that was supposed to have died in that bombing?"  
>Emily looked to Derek with an ill feeling. Somehow she just knew he wouldn't be able to deny her words.<p>

"In the flesh," Derek confirmed. "Very much alive and well."

"So she faked her own death?" JJ wondered if anyone else was appalled by that little fact.

"He believed her dead," Gideon spoke more to himself than anyone else as he remembered the pain he'd witnessed. "and then we went to NCIS and suddenly she wasn't."

He knew Gideon was more rationalizing and processing than speaking but it didn't stop him from jumping on the chance to make his point. "That's what I'm saying, if you need your death to be televised it must be bad."

"She might have been running from someone," Emily theorized. "and it would explain her not telling Reid, especially if she was placed in some kind of protection program."

"That doesn't explain her reappearance at NCIS though nor the fact that she was still using her title. If she was in some form of protection program she would've created a new alias and her appearance would have been drastically changed. She wouldn't have been sitting out in the open and she certainly wouldn't have been practically screaming look at me look at me." Gideon shot down Prentiss's theory as he tried to pick up Morgan's line of thought.

"So what we need to do is find her." It was becoming clear to JJ that whatever Ziva had gotten wrapped up in had pulled Spencer in as well.

"Well I can tell you right now that she isn't at NCIS and according to Agent McGee she hasn't been in a good while." Morgan was eager to resume lead now that it seemed they were actually following his line of thought. "Now what I think we should do is dig deeper on this guy Reid had Garcia researching; right now that's probably our best lead."

"What did he have her searching for?" If she wasn't so curious Emily was pretty sure she'd be mad for how in the dark Morgan had left her.

"Just his location, but the way I've figured there's got to be a reason the kid wanted to know where he was at."

"Is there any personal connection?" Gideon questioned as he capped the marker and crossed his arms.

"With Ziva none that I know of other than the fact he's Mossad.  
>With Reid though there had to have been seeing as Marco was his other half."<p>

"Other half?" That was one term JJ could honestly say had not crossed her path during her career with the FBI.

"It's a term Wheaton uses. According to him policy states that in addition to the monthly progress report you send to your supervisor there are to be weekly phone calls to the person in which you were paired and I somehow doubt that in two years worth of conversations it was always kept strictly work related." Having worked under deep cover he knew how it felt to be chained by chunks of time, just like he knew what it was like to wanna bend the rules for the sole fact that nobody was watching.

"If he knows this Marco though and he knows Ziva it's probably safe to say they know each other." Emily summed as she thought of all the people she inadvertently knew for the sole fact that they were a friend of a friend.

"Now that I wouldn't doubt." If Ziva had indeed been keeping an eye on Spencer during those two years she certainly would have been keeping track of who he kept in contact with. She probably even kept in contact with Marco herself.

"And why is that?" Jason was starting to feel as if he was being led in circles.

"Alright," Derek pressed his marker to the board once more in an attempt to rid some anxious energy. "So Ziva leaves NCIS and suddenly she's gone, she just vanished, where she went nobody knows. Then according to Garcia next thing you know Reid's all but hunting for this Marco guy, desperate to find him."

"Or answers" JJ supplied. "If you think about it why would Spencer go searching for Marco when Ziva's the one missing?"

"Maybe he knew Marco could help." Emily continued the thought.

"Or maybe he knew he was somehow behind it." Gideon tossed out yet another suggestion.

"Like an 'If you find him you find her' kind of deal." JJ could easily see something of that sort playing out.

"Let's hope not because Garcia found him and I'm telling you it wouldn't be the best way to find her." Three questioning stares had Morgan furthering. "A few weeks back he was murdered; they found him in a shared grave with over a dozen others."

Does Spencer know about this?" Was it wrong to wonder why he hadn't been informed immediately?

"Garcia told him right after we briefed the Hankel case and immediately he started asking about female victims."

"No doubt he wanted to rule out the possibility of Ziva being one of those victims." Emily knew it's what she would do.

"Which Garcia couldn't do." Morgan all but announced as he took a look at the erase board that was getting too messy to really make sense.

"So you think he went out to do it himself?" From a working point of view it made perfect sense but from JJ's point as a friend it wasn't lining up quite yet.

"I think that if you can connect the dots between a faked death, a missing woman, a murdered man, and the disappearance of a Federal Agent you better take a good look at the picture because it sure isn't spelling out coincidence." There was no doubt in his mind that the kid was in trouble or at least coming close to it.

"Where was his body found?" It wasn't a far stretch to assume Spencer had, as you'd say, followed the bag of bones.

"He was found in the Sahara desert, barely far enough on the other side of Egypt's border to actually be considered Libya." And that was going by his calculations because apparently the goons working this case couldn't get past whether it was really the Libyan or Western desert. Never mind the fact that it was one big sand pit stacked with bodies no matter what you called it.

"Prentiss I want you to dig a little deeper on Reid. If he hasn't been found under his own name by now it's probably because he isn't using it. Check with Wheaton for any aliases he might have been provided with." Emily nodded though she didn't move. "JJ I want your eyes on Asia and Africa. Stick with places that would've become familiar in his two years over there, Tel Aviv, Amman, Cairo, Jerusalem, Luxor, and Giza. Go back a few months and see if you can't sneak a peek at what he's been seeing." He turned his attention before she had the chance to reply which she was silently thankful for. For some unexplainable reason just the thought of such a task was overwhelming her at the moment. "Morgan go with your gut; see what dirt you don't find on this Marco. If he was here for two years someone must know something about him."

"Is someone going to cover the Ziva route?" Emily couldn't help but ask now that it seemed like he was finished giving out orders.

"You're looking at him." Gideon answered as he started toward the door. "Now let's get moving; we might find him before he digs himself too deep."

"No need." Aaron Hotchner stepped into the conference room with a look of anger, or was that grief, on his usually stoic face.

"What are you talking about no need?" Derek questioned coldly as he crossed his arms.

"He doesn't need to be found because he is no longer missing." Any emotion that might have been was tucked away as Hotch spoke informatively. "Approximately twenty minutes ago he called Strauss and in not being able to find you," He glanced at Gideon. "she informed me that he has resigned from the BAU."

"He what!" JJ and Morgan's shock and disbelief was near ear piercing.

"Do you think he was coaxed?" Emily asked anyone who would answer.

"What was his reasoning?" Instead of answering her question Gideon followed her line of thought.

"Phillip Dowd."

"The sniper in Illinois?" Morgan spoke with skepticism.

"That was months ago." Gideon held his own amount of doubt; he had kept close watch on Spencer after that incident.

"According to Strauss it's gotten to be too much for him; he's requested a month's leave which she's granted." Aaron looked around the room to see the very emotions he was feeling.

"So what happens when the month's over?" Emily couldn't help but voice the thought as she glanced at JJ.  
>The woman looked shell shocked and grief stricken, but mostly heartbroken.<p>

"Once he passes his psych eval he'll be back under Wheaton's command." Reid had killed Dowd to save him and that very thought consumed him with guilt. This was his fault.

"Naw man," Morgan shook his head with fury as he glanced over to all the information they had that said differently. "I don't believe it!" The acceptance that he was starting to see had his blood boiling. "Gideon you said it yourself; he wanted away from Intel far and fast." He looked to his superior for confirmation, receiving absolutely none. "Reid hates Wheaton!"

"Morgan…" Hotch began but was cut off by the clattering of a kicked chair as the man stormed out of the room with the echoes of, "I won't believe it!"

"What do we do now?" JJ broke the eerie silence that was somehow managing to be louder than Derek's outburst.

"I have to say I agree with Morgan." Emily spoke directly to Gideon as she gestured to the erase board. "Something's going on here because all of this doesn't add up to a major depressive episode over an old unsub."

"It doesn't matter." He leveled them all with a somberly serious gaze as he pulled himself from his thoughts. "Whether we believe it or not that phone call cemented it," Officially everything they had learned was for not. "Our hands are tied."

* * *

><p><strong>EN:** **Thanks for reading**

**I appreciate the dedication and support you've all shown; it keeps me motivated!**

**Next chapter will bring plenty of (perhaps drastic)changes**

**Love ya... so I hope you share some of it!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"You're thinking too hard." Gideon announced as he entered Aaron's office.

"I'm just…" Aaron lifted his gaze as he scratched his head in wonder. "It's a lot to take in you know."

"It wasn't what it seemed to any of us Aaron." Jason sat tiredly across from him in one of the guest chairs.

"What was it though?" It seemed liked the more he searched for an answer the more he got buried with questions.  
>"I've been looking back on things but I'm not seeing when they began to blur. It's got me wondering if they were ever clear at all."<p>

"So you think he was conning us?" It hadn't been much more than a day but that was all it took for a friend to turn into an absolute stranger.

"I don't know what to think anymore. He says he left because of Dowd but that just gets me questioning everything Morgan brought up." Mentions of the man had him gazing out his window and over the nearly abandoned bullpen; his teammates had long since left.

"There's plenty to question there." Gideon nodded as he tried to straighten his own thoughts.

"Like his gun qualification." That was something that was bothering him especially so. "We practiced for hours on his aim with no improvement, yet he manages a nearly impossible kill shot to take Dowd down."

"Adrenaline's a powerful thing." It's what the team as a whole had chocked that one up to.

"So is training." Questioning the motives of someone he considered a friend seemed as wrong as the situation itself.

"You think he failed his qualification on purpose?" That was a thought that would have never crossed Jason's mind.

"Every practice shot he took was at least three inches further than planned, each time he connected below his intended target, yet suddenly it rises. He said he was aiming for Phillip's leg but somehow he manages to nail a perfect head shot?" It didn't add up to him. "My math says it should have been a knee he took out if he actually managed to connect."

"It's quite possible that he learned more than secrets while in Mossad." Like it or not he couldn't ignore the facts.

"How to be a double agent perhaps?" It was a thought he wouldn't dare share with anyone else; not until he knew it was the absolute truth.

"Without solid evidence," Gideon sighed as he leaned further in his chair; he didn't like the suggestion.  
>"I think it's best to keep that theory to ourselves."<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"We know you sent him to find her." McGee spoke firmly; well as firmly as he could to Gibbs while Abby backed him up.

"Is that so?" He looked up from the dim light of his desk to colleagues he thought had long ago left.

"Yes" Abby stressed impatiently. "It's been a week now Gibbs!"

"And?" He questioned as he set his pen down.  
>He was wondering just how far they'd go to get the information they wanted.<p>

"And we want to know if you've heard from him." Tim stated more than questioned.

"We're worried." She added with a near pout.

"He's fine." Gibbs replied gruffly as he pulled open a drawer to toss a file inside.

"Well is there anything we can do to help?" She didn't want to hear he was "fine" that was only the biggest lie ever told.

"What makes you think he needs help?" The fewer people that knew the safer Tony would be.

"It's Tony we're talking about!" McGee threw his hands up in frustration.  
>They were a team yet it seemed that the rules within it were only to be followed by a certain few.<p>

"If he wasn't qualified for undercover work McGee he wouldn't have gone undercover."  
>Self control was obviously something his youngest agent had yet to master.<p>

"Is that your way of telling us that Tony's undercover about being undercover?"  
>Abby was on alert; ready to read between any and all lines if need be.<p>

"Abby if I need your help I'll ask for it." He calmly took a swig of his coffee.

"Is that your way of asking for it?" She watched him intently for any changes but he simply stared. "Blink twice for yes and once for no."

"Abby" Tim pulled her back by the arm; she was starting to look crazed. "Officially we can't help on a case we haven't been read into."

"I've got it, I officially know nothing." Abby declared as she all but leaned over Gibbs' desk to whisper, "Now what don't I officially know?"

"You'll know when I do Abs." If there was one thing to admire about her it would surely be her persistence.

"But isn't there something we can do?" She pleaded.

Gibbs' strongly assessing gaze had McGee adding, "I want to bring them home."

"There is something," Though he really didn't want to put them in jeopardy by getting  
>them too involved their help would save him time and a favor. "Which is strictly unrelated"<p>

"Of course" Abby interrupted; eager to be of any use.

"So unrelated that you can't even connect the species." It didn't get past Tim that Ziva's  
>name had yet to be used; everything had point and purpose, like reasonable doubt.<p>

Gibbs didn't bother with commenting on the oddness of that statement as he continued on.  
>"I want you to find everything you possibly can on Dr. Spencer Reid."<p>

"What do you want to know?" It was an expected question but it came from an unexpected person.

"Agent Morgan" McGee was the one to announce his presence, still not sure how he'd snuck up on them. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured better questions might get me straighter answers." Morgan spoke suspiciously as he walked further into  
>the middle of the room where he could get a better look at them and they him. "So why do you want to know about Reid?"<p>

"McGee, Abby" Their names were stated more than spoken as he nodded his head in the direction they were to get lost in.

Just the look in those eyes said no ifs, ands, or buts so he didn't bother trying with any.  
>Instead he said, "We'll be down stairs if you need anything" as he began leading Abby in that very direction, much to her protests.<p>

"Agent Gibbs?" He wasn't getting much attention from the other man but he'd demand it if he had to. "Why is the kid on your radar?"

"Why is Ziva on yours?" A question for a question; it only seemed fair.

"You know I hate that," Morgan rubbed a hand over the back of his head in frustration as he turned away, though he immediately turned back. "I absolutely hate that! Why can't you just be straight?" Gibbs' gaze was narrowing in something that was perhaps agitation but he continued without care. "I didn't come here as an agent and I certainly didn't come here to play a load of political bullshit!"

"Then why did you come?" He might've admired the way the man spoke his mind if it wasn't for the irritation it caused him.

"Because," Morgan sighed as he took a seat on the corner of the desk next to Gibbs'. "I need help."

"What makes you think I can help you?" That had his attention peeked;  
>it wasn't every day a fed would tuck his tail enough to actually admit something of the such.<p>

"Because NCIS is the only connection I have to Officer David," He knew showing his cards would be the only chance he had at getting anything from this man. "And she's the only one I have to Reid."

"How could those two possibly be connected?" Gibbs leaned back in his chair some, still completely facing the other.

"Don't give me that." Derek shook his head in annoyance. "You wouldn't be trying  
>to dig the dirt on him right now if you didn't think they were somehow connected."<p>

"So tell me then," For all the brawn, he had to admit this man had brains. "How are they connected?"

"Straight out, no games, are you going to help me?" This information was the only leverage he had; he wouldn't give it away foolishly.

"IF" the word was clearer than water. "You agree to those same terms I'll try."  
>He let that sink in the other mans mind a moment before adding, "But there's no guarantees."<p>

"Alright" Derek nodded slowly. "What do you want to know?"

"Why were you really here the other day?" He hadn't even needed McGee to tell him about that.  
>Word of a Fed in the building tended to spread quite quickly.<p>

"I was hoping to prove a theory wrong," If Ziva was still in the states then  
>she couldn't be the woman Reid feared dead. "But McGee further proved it right."<p>

"Hold on a second," Gibbs pulled open his drawer in a sarcastic motion. "I think I have a decoder ring in here somewhere."

Morgan resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he spoke, "She disappeared on you guys and then he vanishes on us; plain and simple I want to find him."

"She didn't disappear, her position was terminated." Gibbs spoke factually though he had his own theory on those facts.

"Only my tech says it never existed." Morgan countered. "There's no actual proof  
>of her ever working here; nothing to even suggest it once you get past the smoke and mirrors."<p>

"What are you trying to say?" This was news to him; what he was saying didn't seem possible.

"Any kind of working officer leaves a paper trail somewhere, even the undercover ones, it's part of the job, yet we couldn't find anything leading her here." It was a strange tidbit that had him returning to this place.

"Are you suggesting she's a mole?" He knew she was a woman capable of plenty but that wasn't something he'd ever believe.

"Even moles have paper trails; it's how they stay hidden." Unfortunately he had dealt with a few. "Whoever created her position didn't go much further than giving her security clearance and a name badge; they wanted her to be dealt with quickly if need be."

"And what about him? Why's he been looking for her?"  
>That revelation left him with plenty to say but first he'd have to find the person he wanted to say it to.<p>

"Apparently they go back further than you and I've know them. " Derek revealed.

"How so?" Suddenly he had a feeling that his senior field agent hadn't been as honest as he'd thought.

"Intimately so." He still couldn't get over the fact that shy, socially awkward, Spencer Reid was involved with a trained killer. "I don't believe he had contact with her after her departure though which sent him on a search that led to a dead Mossad Officer." Details could be spared until he got some of his own. "I believe his death plays a big part in what they've been up to and why they've gone missing."

"Does this Mossad Officer have a name?" Even as he asked it Gibbs began searching through a stack of papers that had been placed to the side.

"Marco Anl-"

"Marco you say?" He didn't hesitate in interrupting as he found what he was looking for. "This Marco?"

Without hesitation Derek took the paper, glancing at the photo before reading the description and summary below. "That's him."

"He's the last person she was seen with before going off grid." And how had the FBI found out he was dead before they had?

"He died a month and a half ago." A deeper worry for his friend started churning low in his stomach. "It's very likely she too-"

"She's alive." There was no room for questioning; it was fact.

"Then let's find them before they get into something they can't face."  
>He was positive that once they found one of them it would lead directly to the other.<p>

"So I have the FBI's support in this?" He had plans of his own, but what could a backup hurt.

"As much as you have your own agency's." Derek swore knowingly.

Gibbs' lip quirked in a sense of wry humor, indeed this guy was smart.

"Look" Though he wasn't the easiest case to crack, the profiler in him had picked up a few things on this stony man.  
>"Support of the brass or not I won't just stand around here waiting for the worst. How about you?"<p>

"You really think the Doc knows how to find her?" It had his fingers itching to grab his phone.

"He's a genius," And oh how he was ready to strangle the stupidity right out of him. "If given the right information he'll be leading you to her in no time." He was positive of that because he had already seen it many a time, in many a state, with plenty of, would've been permanent, victims.

"Do you think you'd have that information if I led you to him?" At this point two more hands couldn't possibly hinder anything.

Morgan stopped for a moment to really assess those words; there was nothing hypothetical in them. "You know where he is."

It was time to choose what move he wanted to make. It seemed like there were more pieces than players and the only way he was going to get a better look at the whole picture was if he got them on the same field. Mind made up he decided to let the games begin. "He's with Tony."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Not exactly the way I like to start my days!" Tony shouted even as he crouched lower behind a pile of sandbags, holding his helmet firmly in place.

"We can't stay like this!" Though Spencer too had his voice raised it could barely be heard over the symphony of gunshots. "In five minutes tops were going to be surrounded and as hospitable as these men have been I don't think they'll be willing to accept anything less than our company for the evening!"

"Well what do you suggest Doc!" He enjoyed the rain as much as the next person but this was one storm he wasn't exactly willing to walk through.

"About fifteen feet ahead is the next cover source!" He didn't dare point it out in fear of giving them an easier target. "I'm going to make a run for it-"

"Stop right there!" Tony adjusted his position so he could better be heard. "No way is that happening, it's suicide."

"So is sitting here and doing nothing!" Spencer yelled heatedly. "Now I don't know about you but I'd rather die fighting for my life than go hiding behind a sand pile!"

The look in those eyes told Tony that the kid planned on doing something with or without him. "Alright, run that by me again."

"When I start running they'll probably turn their fire on me." Definitely was a more accurate way of putting it but really, who had time for accuracy. "Take that chance to backtrack and get the humvee."

"Good plan," A mix of fear and humidity made his lungs too heavy to completely fill. "I just want to change one minor detail."

"Which would be?" He was annoyed; they didn't have time for this.

"I run toward them you run away." No way would he let this kid, because that's exactly what he was, take the more dangerous half of an idiotic plan.

"There's only one thing you're forgetting there Tony." They were wasting time they really didn't have.

"What?" Of all times now was not the one for negotiations.

"I can't drive the humvee." Some things not even a book could teach you.

"Damn it!"

"Don't damn it damn them!" The last thing they needed was Tony condemning the only chance they might still have at making it.

With an exhausted smirk Tony shook his head in something close to acceptance.  
>He couldn't believe he was really going to do this. "I'm going to start counting, when I get to five that's your cue, five after that it'll be my turn."<p>

Spencer nodded sharply with a barely breathed, "Alright"

"Just remember," God he hated this. "Keep crouched, stay as close to the ground as possible, and whatever you do…" His gaze was hard as he stared into Spencer's. "Do not, not even if every instinct in your body is telling you otherwise, do not run in a straight line."

"Got it" If anything that advice had him more nervous than before.

"Alright," Tony breathed as they moved to positions that would be easier to take off from. "One… Two… Three… Four… FIVE…" He felt the air beside him shift but he didn't dare look back. "Seven… Eight… Nine… Here goes nothing." In a fourth of a second flat he was on his feet and running just as fast as he could ever remember going.

His lungs burned and his eyes stung but just as he was sure he was going to fall he reached his goal.  
>He didn't pause long enough for even one full breath before climbing in to that monster of a machine and taking off.<br>One thing going through his head as he drove at an insane speed, 'Get the kid, Get the kid'.

Only when he stopped (providing coverage to the spot that he was 200% sure hid his friend) did he notice the change in things.  
>With his heart no longer beating in his ears he could hear other things, or the lack there of.<br>Gunshots no longer rang through the air like an alarm and that in itself was alarming.

"Doc?" With caution he exited the humvee; fully expecting to be ambushed. "Kid?"  
>Every self preservation instinct he had was screaming at him to run but he refused to leave a man behind.<br>"Spencer?" He took his time in going around the makeshift barricade, terrified of what he might find.

Turns out what he didn't find was ten times more terrifying.  
>There behind the barricade lay an overturned helmet, the only giveaway that the kid had made it to his destination.<br>Not a minute ago they had been side by side, yet now he was gone, as if with the dust.  
>The same dust that muffled his shouts as it covered his tongue, "REID!"<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

With a sigh Derek closed the door and dropped his keys on the entry table.  
>Clooney, like always, was there to greet him, but tonight he didn't get much of one in return.<br>His mind was too full of everything he had learned and what he'd do with it.

That thought alone seemed to have tripled his drive home.  
>He knew what was expected of him; it was the exact opposite of what he wanted to do.<br>But he also knew what should be done which was neither of the above.

"Come on boy," The light was quickly switched off as he made his way to the bedroom from memory. "Let's go to bed."

Tomorrow he'd make sure everyone knew what _would_ be done.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The room was pleasantly dark.  
>The couch feeling more luxurious than any bed he'd ever slept in.<br>His sheet was comfortingly cool yet cozily warm.

It was the perfect makings for a decent night's sleep, one he was two hours into, nevertheless he should have known it was too good to be true. There on the table danced the most offensive intruder to ever be invented. It bellowed and shrieked as it shook for attention it refused to be denied.

With all the willpower his sleeping mind could muster he fought the temptation  
>of seizing it permanently and instead retrieved the viciously noisy thing. "Gibbs"<p>

If he thought his phone would be the biggest disruption of the night he'd quickly be proven wrong.  
>"Tony? I can't understand a thing you're saying." He sat up with the hopes it would help him hear better.<br>"Tony! You've gotta talk slower than that, we've got a bad connection." He might have heard, 'Went ta hell' but that certainly wasn't  
>shining a light on anything. "Tell me you're kidding!" He may not have been able to comprehend all of his senior field agents'<br>words but the panic and anger in them was quite clear. "What do you mean he's gone!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"We'll see how cooperative you are by this time tomorrow."

He barely heard the sadistic laughter in his still ringing ears as he was tossed to the ground.  
>A booted foot met his ribs for good measure, as if he could actually get up right now, before disappearing<br>behind a door whose slam quickly echoed through his newly claimed prison.

He lay there in pain vaguely wondering if air would ever return to his still heaving chest; it didn't seem like it.  
>Though, if he could find the energy to do so, it might help to get his face off of the ground and out of all the dust he was inhaling.<p>

With a protesting groan he slowly rolled onto his back, hating how much it hurted.  
>He needed to be in his best form, he needed to find a way out, mostly though he needed an aspirin.<br>His head was definitely aching more than anything else he could still feel.

"There's water in the corner… if you can make it that far."

He nearly jumped out of his skin for how unexpected the voice was, apparently he wasn't alone.  
>It had him summoning all of his energy to turn to his other side; his sole motive curiosity of who he was sharing a cell with.<br>A few blinks later and his eyes caught glimpse of what could only be a human figure.  
>Gender was obvious, her knees pulled tightly to herself, her head hung low, nothing to be seen past a curtain of unruly and matted hair.<p>

"Who are you?" His words were hoarse but still he tried for a few more after clearing his throat. "How long have you been here?"

Her hands moved to her ears as she shook her head; in fear or disbelief he wasn't sure.

"Hey now," Determined to get the company out of this misery deal he half crawled half pushed himself forward.  
>"I know you understand me." After all she had just been speaking English.<p>

Unless his scrambled brain had translated some other language unknowingly.  
>It was probably possible since he did know a few. "Right?"<p>

His pace was quite literally causing agony but he ignored it in favor of reaching her side.  
>"I won't hurt you." She only seemed to curl deeper in on herself. "We're in the same boat here."<p>

Finally he made it to her, barely managing to sit as he nearly collapsed by her feet.  
>"Are you badly hurt?" Other than incredibly painful bruising he was positive he'd be fine… for now.<br>"Is anything broken?" He made the mistake of placing a hand on her knee and immediately paid for it.

He was knocked backward just as quickly as she scurried in the opposite direction.  
>Though it was unexpected, what he saw upon righting himself was one hundred times more so.<br>The look on her dirty, sweat smeared face mirrored his perfectly; the shock of having seen a ghost.

Her mouthed opened, then closed to swallow thickly before opening once more.  
>Slowly she moved forward with more than a little doubt in her gaze, licking excruciatingly dry lips as she did so.<br>They simply stared for a painfully assessing moment before she finally gave him what he wanted and spoke once more. "Spencer?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter** **Twenty-Five**

"Ziva?" She had moved a little closer but it wasn't nearly enough for him.  
>In no time he was by her side, pushing back greasy hair, as he asked, "Are you alright?"<p>

"Spencer," Her hand went out to ghost across his cheek; fingers nervous that if they actually made contact he might disappear.  
>Too many times had he been this close, so near, yet oh so far away. "Is this really you?"<p>

"I'm here," He was careful to place his hand over hers and even more so when  
>he pulled it away so that he could make their fingers intertwine. "I promise, it's me."<p>

"You should not have come." Her heart had long ago gone numb, yet suddenly it began to fill with guilt and sorrow.

"Don't say that." Spencer chastised as he tried to thumb away some dirt on her face to no avail.  
>"There isn't a single thing in this world that could have kept me away."<p>

"Then I shall go to my death knowing that I brought you to yours." Her head hung in sadness she no longer knew she could feel.

"Hey now" He tried to hide the wince of breathtaking pain as he rearranged himself to be better seated by her side.  
>"Where there's a will there's a way so do me the favor and start searching for yours."<p>

"The only thing I will is for the end to quicken its pace for I am growing tired."  
>Her limit had been the only thing left in which she had to judge time and it had long ago passed.<p>

"Fight it Ziva." He lifted her chin; pleading eyes meeting a vacant gaze. "I know it's hard, but do it for me."

"I do not have strength enough to fight and soon enough neither will you."  
>Perhaps it was cowardly but she hoped she was not around long enough to watch such a thing happen to him.<p>

"Well I don't plan on being here quite that long so let's not even bother to worry about that." He couldn't stand to see such an empty stare on such a beautiful face. It had him swearing that even if it killed him he'd get the fire back in her eyes.

"What do you plan on?" It was absolutely impossible to believe he had an actual plan.

"That information I know you've been collecting." He just knew that by now she had  
>an encyclopedia on the place: including the people and schedules they followed.<p>

"It is of no use. Their numbers are too great and I am too weak."  
>She couldn't bare to look in his eyes, not while there was still such foolish hope blazing through them.<p>

"I won't give up now that I've found you." Paranoia was quick to creep up as his ears caught  
>the slightest creaking and his eyes turned toward the door. "We're going to make it out of here together."<p>

"Without massive numbers and guns on our side that is not a probable outcome." She had long since accepted that escape was not an option.

"Well we'll have to make it become one because it is just me and you."  
>If Tony actually managed to figure out how far off they had been it would probably still be days too late for he and Ziva.<p>

"We have no weapons Spencer." She was too tired to further stress the point to him; surely he had heard enough the first time.

"But they've left me a belt and I've still got shoes." He'd try anything to put hope back in her heart.

A wry smile passed her lips as she gazed upon the laces still in his boots. "Alright"  
>How had she let such a pure and innocent mind become corrupted with thoughts of a killer?<br>"I will try my best to help you out of here but I need you to promise me something in return."

"We're both getting out of here Ziva." He didn't plan on moving even half of an inch without her.

"As much as I would like that to hold true it simply cannot.  
>Death is coming after me for it already fills my heart and I am alright with that, but promise me you will not let it fill yours.<br>If you make it out of here alive promise me you won't turn back. Don't seek vengeance for a demise that was justified." Her soul had forever been stained and it was much too late to do anything about it but perhaps she could keep his self destruction from adding an extra bit of tarnish.

"I promise that if something should happen I will not take it upon myself to serve justice."  
>It took a ridiculous amount of strength to promise such a thing. "But only if you swear that death will be the only reason you've left my side."<p>

If only she had faith enough to wish once more; she'd surely ask for her heart  
>to once again be numb so she wouldn't have to feel it break. "Till death do we part."<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What did you do!"

Director Shepherd's head flew up in surprise as her office door banged against the wall. "Special Agent Gibbs! What on earth do you thin-"

"Save it!" He all but ordered as the door was slammed shut. "This is between you and me not some wanna be director."

"Excuse me?" She didn't give two rats if he was prepared for the hell she was about to rain down on him.

"What did you do with Ziva?" A long conversation with his lead agent, not to mention what the fed  
>had told him the night before, let him know that the director had been pushing a pack of mighty fine lies.<p>

"Well I didn't hide her if that's what you're asking." She stayed seated despite the urge she suddenly had to stand.

"She's gone because of you and Eli! Tony went to Israel based on your word and now another man's life is at risk because you decided to be self serving!"

"You are out of line!" Her voice rose impossibly so with that; she would not allow herself to be saddled with such a load.

"No you are Jenny!" A finger thrust in her direction out of pure and disbelieving anger.  
>"When did you stop caring about the people around you? When did it become okay to step on someone's back just so you could reach the top?"<p>

"There was no helpless victim in any of this Jethro; it was a favor for a favor, plain and simple." Her affairs with the David's were none of his business.

"There's nothing plain or simple about any of it! Who knows what the hell's wrong with him but you, you let her come here knowing what was going to happen! You could have saved her from having to kill her brother, but instead you worried about your damn career!" That just wasn't acceptable to him.

"Ari needed to be dealt with!" She jammed her pointer finger down on the desk for emphasis.

"But did Ziva really need to be the one to do it?" Whether it had been on orders or in an attempt to save him he wasn't positive, but he was sure that a little piece of herself had died that night. He had listened to the pure pain as she sat on his basement floor holding what was left of her brother.

"It was my only option." She stated, though she didn't expect him to understand.

"So now that weight sits on her shoulders." He didn't recognize this woman; she was nothing like the one he used to know.

"Her hands were far from clean." It was hard to explain, let alone defend, a side he had never been on.

"Because of people like her father who used and abused her! She's a girl that never got a chance at being good because she was molded and manipulated until she didn't know what a sense of self was. And you know what?" He didn't see how she couldn't see the child that Ziva had obviously locked within. "She was starting to find that here Jen… but you didn't even give her a chance. Ya' just sent her right on back to play pawn for the magician."

"She is Mossad Jethro! There is no sense of self only of duty. She went back on her father's terms because she is loyal to him and only him.  
>Her being here was my debt paid and I know nothing more of it. Wherever she is now was completely of her choosing and has absolutely nothing to do with me."<p>

"Tony is over there because you brought her here.  
>He was ambushed a couple of hours ago and he's most likely a target now.<br>Because of what Jenny?" She had yet to say anything past what would cover her ass and it disappointed him.

"He's out for revenge!" She couldn't handle any more of his hounding or accusing. "Eli is out for revenge and that's all I know!"

If looks could kill she'd surely be dead.

With a control he barely managed to muster her office door was pulled open.  
>He turned back to say one thing more before stepping out and pulling it closed. "If something happens, their blood is going to be on your hands."<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Why are you here?" With her eyes closed she could almost pretend that it was like old times.  
>Her curled in his lap for comfort as he leaned against the headboard, him keeping close because they never knew when they'd get to steal another moment quite like the one they were in. The only thing breaking the illusion was the quickly dropping temperatures, bitterly reminding her exactly why she was coiled around his legs.<p>

"Once I learned of Marco's death I caught the first flight over.  
>There was no way I could've gone on not knowing what became of you." The worrying and wondering would have surely maddened him.<p>

"His life was lost because of me." It wasn't mentioned how her voice caught up on that last word.  
>"Had I listened to him he'd still be alive today but it seems I am destined to have everyone I love go away in the end.<p>

"What was he trying to tell you?" He was suddenly very glad he didn't believe in destiny; he'd prove to her yet that he was never going away.

"Not to come here with hate in my heart. We came to avenge Tali and now I will die knowing I couldn't even honor him." Like a brother he was; she'd lost the closest thing left to a sibling because of her own stubbornness.

Spencer sighed deeply as he began stroking back her hair, not bothering to look down at her as he offered, "Don't forget that there is honor in sacrifice."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"How can you possibly think it's okay to sacrifice one daughter for the other?"  
>Tony's blood was boiling; the lack of searching for the doctor only serving to fuel it.<p>

"Tali's death was only one of many this man has caused. He has been as much a threat to you as he has to me for decades now.  
>He bombs schoolhouses without care, has watched markets burn down for entertainment." He didn't like anyone, let alone a man he barely knew, mentioning his youngest. "When the opportunity arrived to take him down Ziva and I both agreed we would go for it. The choice was clear."<p>

"To have her fight in a war she'd never win?" This man was a nutcase. "You used her emotions against her for your own personal gain!"

"Everyone stands to gain something; as I take your being here is not solely from the goodness of your heart."

"I'm her friend. And judging by her family she needs as many as she can get." He didn't like the accusation in the director's voice.

"I see now that this is something you Americans will never understand." Eli shook his head as he leaned back in his chair; authority seeping from what seemed like every pore. "Ziva understands as do I that sometimes sacrifice is necessary. If one life lost saves thousands of others was that life not worth losing?"

"If one life saves thousands and not a one of them try to save him were they really worth saving at all?"  
>Never would he sacrifice a few to save the many; whether Eli agreed or not that just wasn't something he'd ever be capable of.<p>

"What's done is done and there is nothing I can do to change that."  
>It was clear DiNozzo thought with his heart first, a privilege he had never been granted.<p>

"You can tell me where you sent her!" He was tired of David sitting there all  
>high and mighty on his thrown; preaching to him as if he'd actually be as gullible as the choir.<p>

"Do you not think I would have searched for her there?" His voice rose just about an octave  
>more than Tony's; power booming throughout it. "She has long since gone and that is something I must accept."<p>

"She's dead isn't she?" Something in Eli's eyes just seemed to scream it.

"This I do not know." Things would be so much different if only he did.

"You lying bastard!" Something within snapped and he just couldn't seem to hold his tongue any longer.  
>"She was buried with Marco wasn't she? You found her and instead of telling us this<br>when we got here you figured you'd just keep quiet and let us finish her job!"

"That is not true." This Agent was on the very edge of crossing over to his bad side.

"The hell it isn't!" Tony saw the agitation in those eyes, it matched his perfectly.

"NO!" His hand slammed down with the force of a hammer as he flung himself forward in his chair. "Had I found the body of my last living child I would not have disgraced it by denying her a proper burial!" His gaze was as icy as his words hard. "I do not know where she lies."

"And you can't look either because you allowed yourself to become so blinded by rage that you backed yourself into a corner." He didn't care how angry Eli got, location be damned, he'd match it. "Now the doc is in the same spot and you're just gonna leave him to face music you're too scared too."

"Fear has nothing to do with this. He is a smart man, he has lived our life and he knows why we choose to die for it.  
>That comprehension will help him to adapt to this situation as well."<p>

"Well by all means; as long as he knows why he's going to die!" Tony spat sarcastically.

"And that knowledge makes him better suited for my daughter than you would ever be." He didn't care whether they knew it or not, he had eyes everywhere and they were always open.

With distaste bubbling in his throat Tony said, "Call me when you have something of actual use to say." He moved to leave but not before the snide little voice within added, "In the mean time I'll be looking for your daughter."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What are you two doing?" Gibbs questioned gruffly as he entered Abby's lab.  
>He wasn't anywhere close to in the mood for their goofing around.<p>

"Well I've been searching Dr. Reid's history like you asked, but there's not much there boss." Tim was quick to inform; sounding slightly apologetic.

"Not much of what McGee!" When was it okay to exclude something just because there wasn't much of it?  
>If that was the case they'd have a few dozen more unsolved cases.<p>

"Anything really." Tim shrugged as he prepared himself to share it. "He's a prodigy child originally from Vegas: He was reading before most kids manage to color, He finished high school two and a half years before others his age would have even started it, He's gone to some of the best schools on either coast, He's…"

"McGee!" Gibbs interrupted harshly. "He's smart I got it, now what about his life! Does he have any actual family anywhere?"

"He's got a handful of distant relatives but it doesn't look like he keeps in close contact with any of them. That includes his father who apparently abandoned him and his mother while he was still relatively young, there's nothing to show Reid's had contact with him since."

"So what about his mother?" Anyone that could give him insight on this boys mind, let him know if they were dealing with friend or foe.

"That's where the sad part comes in." Abby, who had been nose deep in her computer screen, interjected. "She was like this renowned professor in Vegas, married to this hot shot lawyer, they were seriously one of them all out power couples until one day it falls at their feet."

"What happened?" That sounded like something that could surely start the growth of a rotten apple.

"She was sick and as time went by it just kept growing worse. Records show prescriptions quit getting  
>filled which was about the same time that Mr. Reid took off on them." McGee supplied.<p>

"There are a few incident reports and neighbor complaints after that but nothing major until about a decade or so later when Spencer becomes of age." Abby continued where Tim dropped off.

"What happened then?" He didn't understand why these two could never just fill him in quickly.

"He finds a sanitarium that will accept his mother reporting that she has lost all control and is no longer capable of caring for herself." McGee looked to Abby who nodded before adding, "When he turned eighteen he had his schizophrenic mother institutionalized."

"It wasn't too much longer and he was at the academy.  
>When asked why he wanted to join, he answered; so I can finally help those unable to help themselves." It pulled at Tim's heart.<p>

"His father's a bastard." Gibbs declared.  
>Any man that would abandon their child in such growing chaos had no right to consider himself a man at all.<p>

"Maybe that's what he has in common with Ziva." McGee hinted at with a shrug.

"Mentioning Director David," Abby wrinkled her nose at the taste his name left on her tongue. "Tony finally got a name from him and apparently Abrahm Voronov is hated by like every major organization out there. I mean LOATHED, if he's out there it's likely they'll have eyes on him." This she spoke with certainty. "I'm trying to borrow some of those eyes now, but so far I've only got one sighting that's nearly four months old."

"Keep on it Abs." Gibbs spoke quickly as he turned to the door.

"Where are you going boss?" McGee questioned; it was like someone had lit a fire under his feet.

"To catch the next available flight out of here!" Gibbs didn't bother in stopping, just shouted over his shoulder as he walked right out the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey," Emily tapped Morgan on the arm in passing. "It's conference room in fifteen."

"Alright" Morgan offered her retreating form just as his phone began to ring.  
>That gathering would be perfect for renewing the topic of their missing genius.<p>

"Agent Morgan speaking" A newly familiar voice had him asking, "Hey, did you make contact yet?"  
>The answer he got had him from one to ten in a half second flat. "I'll be over just as soon as I can."<br>Without waiting for a response he hung up; one thought filling his mind as he headed for the conference room.

As soon as he had the kid in sight and was sure he was safe he was gonna kick his can.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor- Shall be lifted… nevermore." It had been quiet for too long; so agonizingly so that he began to recite anything that came to mind in an attempt to break it. As for Ziva, she was still tightly curled around his legs and he was beginning to absently wonder if she could really be sleeping. She just seemed so calm compared to the utter panic he had racing within.

"Ziva," The slightest movement of her head let him know that she was awake and could hear him. "When are they coming?"

"The darkness brings peace, the light darkness." She barely whispered as she curled impossibly closer.  
>"He will come just as soon as the furthest shadow has lifted."<p>

"This will be the last time you see that shadow Ziva." Spencer swore.  
>Something in the way she spoke of "him" had him too scared to actually ask what usually happened when he arrived.<br>Instead he promised himself that he'd never let it happen to her again.

"Spence"

His name was so light on her tongue that it added just a little bit of serenity to such a frightful night. "Yes?"

"Will you tell me another?"

The request warmed his heart even more so, adding some calm to balance that overwhelming panic.

With a soothing hand he began carding her hair back once more as he spoke, "It was many and many a year ago,  
>In a kingdom by the sea, That a maiden there lived whom you may know, By the name of Annabel Lee." <p>


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken this long you guys but I lost my computer and all the work on it.  
>My notes and layouts for this story and half a dozen others are completely gone and for a while I was so bummed out that I had decided I was just done with fanfic but after some time I realized the urge within to write was too strong to ignore so the next decision was whether I should get rid of my old stories and start fresh or if I should try attempting to rewrite what I'd already had (Neither of which I could bring myself to do) so instead I reread and studied this story and decided to look at it with a new light and to leave past ideas in the past. So without further excuse here is what I hope is a satisfactory chapter.<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Well you do what you gotta do then, but I won't be coming back." Morgan spoke sternly into  
>his phone as he followed along down the terminal. "I hear ya.. I'll call just as soon as I can."<p>

He waited until he was sure Morgan had disconnected the call before asking, "Trouble with the bureau?"

"Something like that." Morgan offered as he slung his duffle over his shoulder.  
>He'd surely be facing disciplinary action when he returned.<p>

"If we catch Voronov they'll be trying to sit ya on a thrown not throw ya in the dungeon." He couldn't help but smirk at the way the game was played.

"Does that mean Abby's got a location on him?" His thinking was more than hopeful; with Abrahm's reputation it was nearly wishful.

"The Libyan's put him in Uganda about 8 weeks ago."

"The Libyans!" Morgan stopped right outside their aircraft with disbelief.

"So they're not the most organized group right now," Gibbs shrugged as he  
>moved past Morgan and up the ramp. "We're not gonna take their word for it anyway."<p>

"Good" Morgan sighed as he followed up the ramp. "For a minute there I  
>thought we were going to be taking a fifteen hour flight just to test their honesty."<p>

"Fourteen hours with this crew," Gibbs smirked as he settled into what would be his seat for the better half  
>of a day, taking great amusement in the way Morgan was looking around. One of those cushy FBI jets this was not.<br>"And of course not. I figured we'd be better off going to Kenya to invite an old timing desert rat to breakfast."

"We'd what!" Even if just the slightest he could feel his jaw drop.

"You better buckle up," Gibbs ignored the accusation easily. "These boys aren't used to passengers so I can guarantee you a bumpy start."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Do you really think that old geezer is going to lead Gibbs to anything useful?" McGee spoke doubtfully.

"The boss man thinks he will and that's good enough for me." Abby all but stated; even if the lead  
>turned out to be useless she felt better knowing at least one of them was somehow closer to helping Ziva.<p>

"Come on Abs, he's a half crazy peddler. He bounces from place to place more often than a tumbleweed, and he's  
>superstitious, for all we know this palace of all evil he reported is nothing more than a hallucination from sun sickness!"<p>

"But he didn't report any old palace of all evil McGee." Abby reminded as she turned to where he was standing under the window in her lab. "He reported Abrahm's palace of all evil. Coincidence? I think not! Especially when you pair it with the army he swore chased him all but back to the border."

"What border! He couldn't answer that the first time around or any other questions for that matter." It just sounded very suspicious to him. "Even if he's not completely nuts what good does that do us if he can't remember which border he crossed?"

"Gibbs will-"

"Gibbs will what?" A voice that wasn't exactly wanted at the moment all but startled them. "And who's crossing the border?"

"Mexicans!" Abby nearly shouted. "And Canadians, Englishmen, Irishmen, and Indians too! You know, I bet you within the next fifteen generations… well we won't be alive so that's no good… but I say within the next fifteen or so generations our cultures will be so mixed and blended that the idea of a race will be nearly extinct. Well that's unless people get all hog crazy and start regrouping themselves by territories. In that case it'd be like-"

"Abby!"

"Yes Director Sir, I mean Ma'am Sir, I mea"

"I know what you mean." Jenny stated impatiently. "Now where's Gibbs? I need to speak with him immediately."

"But can't it wait a minute; we were having such a nice conversation about the border."  
>She couldn't help the fact that she was no good at lying but hopefully the pout would.<p>

"McGee?"

"Well Director I personally can't wait for the day that people are judged on who they are and not where they come from." Tim offered weakly.

"Now you two listen and you listen good; you're getting one chance and one chance only so spill! Where's Gibbs?"

For a long minute McGee looked to Abby, Abby looking directly back to him. Neither of them willing to look at Director Shepherd, not until they reached a silent agreement and Abby turned to her to say, "Probably half way across the Atlantic by now."

Without a word Jenny turned on her heel and left.

"Remember those bugs we planted a few months back?"

"Yeah?" Abby half questioned half asked.

"Well," Something in the director's eyes had him certain that, "I think it's time we dust off a few."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"No Director Shepherd you listen," Eli nearly growled, a poor pencil seeing the brunt of his anger. "They are  
>your men therefore they are your problem and I won't waste my time trying to herd them home. If you cannot con-"<p>

For a moment nothing could be heard until the snapping of a pencil unleashed a venom so great that even the air was threatening.  
>"Now you listen and you listen well. If one word of that explosion suggests anything other than what's been already publicized<br>you'll regret the day you spoke it! For maybe you have but I have not forgotten that it was Mossad who sat you in that chair and  
>it is Mossad who can just as easily take you out of it." Satisfied with such knowledge as he was Eli finally settled in his seat.<p>

"So it is up to you… Recall your duties or recall your men!" A knock on the door had him  
>lifting a hand for silence as a familiar face walked in. "Either way I will be waiting for your answer."<p>

With that Director David hung up the phone, impatiently asking, "What news brings you this night Emanuel?"

"We have received word," Officer Gevlak reported more than answered. "The men are preparing now."

"When will my eyes fall upon Voronov's camp?"

"The fortune of an hour has been granted on their side."

"WHEN!" At that moment his voice shook their confines more than any quake of the earth could dream.

"If we go by the speed of Allah we shall arrive with the light."

"Then haste is what we will bring." Eli clearly ordered as he stood from his chair. "You will act as my ears for I will be set with my eyes; now let's move."

"At your command." Gevlak nearly recited as he followed the Director out the door and down the hallway.

A few stretched moments later and the better half of two dozen or so men were gathered outside. Unbeknownst to them there was one more than planned listening in and though his knowledge of the language left much to be uncoded even he knew something grand was about to begin. So there he stood in the shadows, all attention focused on their leader. That was until said man started toward his vehicle; this had him turning toward transportation of his own.

After all he wouldn't be much of a very special Agent if he didn't give them the honor of leading.  
>Plus it was more than obvious that on this particular evening Director David wanted a following.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Spencer?" His hand had stilled some time ago and without the constant reassurance that she was not alone she was starting to feel panicked. "Spencer?" Her voice was shaky as she spoke once more. Sure she could feel how solid his leg was beneath her head but without him moving or speaking it was hard to believe she wasn't just imagining it. That it wasn't some kind of hallucination her molted mind had conjured to torture her when he'd once more vanish.

"Spencer please…" She lifted her head as she flipped to her side; scared of what might not be there if she found the courage to look.  
>"Don't leave me," Her eyes said he was sleeping but her mind told her he'd been taken, that he'd awaken nevermore. "not again."<p>

"Ziva?" Barely a breath it was but it had her jumping back. "Ziva what's wrong?"  
>His mind was beyond muddy making it even harder to process the situation as he did his best to stifle a yawn.<p>

"Nothing" She'd shake her head if her entire body wasn't already shaking terribly.

"Come here," With a stiff arm (and boy if he wasn't exhausted both physically and mentally) he reached out to pull her close. "Now what's wrong?"

Though she didn't deny either of them the comfort of closeness she did deny any fault within. "I am fine."

"And I am here." He nearly whispered as he began to lose the battle with wakefulness and his treacherous eyes started to droop.

"You are" Ziva almost recited it to herself; attempting in some form to prove herself sane.

"I am" Spencer sighed as he settled an arm around her protectively. "and I'm not going anywhere." The worry and fear he could  
>feel coming from within her would guarantee he'd win the battle against sleep in a place such as this; exhaustion would just have to wait.<p>

"But will that hold true tomorrow?" Her words were spoken into his shoulder but still they were heard.  
>She couldn't help but fear, the reason very explainable, that he'd soon be taken away from her.<p>

"By this time tomorrow you and I will have found the warmth of a soft bed to relax in… this I promise." Perhaps it wasn't  
>something he should realistically be trying to have her believe in, but why not provide her with the hope of such a nice thought.<p>

"Spencer?" His optimism pained her all the more.

"Yes?" His attention was completely focused on her, more so even than necessary as not to  
>allow himself to notice that the dark shades of black were starting to turn into light shades of gray.<p>

"Let me stall come first light. As soon as our path is clear let me fall back to ensure you a quick exit."

"No I won't leave you to fight alone," Just the thought turned his stomach. "Besides we'll be better protected if we stick together."

"I can move neither far nor fast Spencer. " Having to admit such a thing caused her to look down in shame.  
>"Our best chance is for you to escape successfully and to go for help."<p>

"Can you honestly tell me that if I escape and you're caught they'll simply bring you back to this room?"

"I will face a most certain death but I will do so knowing that in the least you were spared and for me  
>that is plenty enough." Oh how tempting death had become to her but it seemed like there was always<br>something keeping her from reaching it; this time around that something happened to be Spencer's life.

"I refuse to listen to any such thing Ziva. You made me a promise and I intend to hold you to it. Come morning we will go together or I won't go at all." His hand under her chin got him eye contact that displayed seriousness and truth. "Do you understand?"

"If that is your will." She pulled her gaze away in sorrow; whether it was noble or not she couldn't bare to look at him after such a foolish choice.  
>"Just know that I am truly sorry for the blood that is soon to cover your hands for it won't be long now."<p>

"He couldn't help but rub his fingers across his palm at her words as he repeated, "It won't be long."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What time is it Timmy?" Abby asked anxiously as she rung her hands.

"Five minutes later than the last time you asked Abs." McGee sighed as he looked up from a file he was trying to study. "Look," With a sigh he stood to stop the nonstop pacing she had lost herself in. "Why don't you go down to the garage and start on Sergeant Rubales' car."

"And get so wrapped up in work that I lose track of time and miss my chance to call Gibbs! I don't think so Timmy!" She shook her head furiously as she began her circle once more. "And I still can't believe that we can't get a hold of him. Especially now of all times wi-"

"Abby!" She paused mid step with something close to insult at his outburst. "You've still got about two whole hours and you know how spotty reception can be especially when you're in flight."

"But now, now of all times Tim; now when we need to warn him about Dictator Shepherd!"

"Abby shh!" In no time he had a hand clamped over her mouth warning, "Do you want to let the whole agency know we were doing something very illegal?"

She shook her head slowly, eyes pleading with him to remove his hand.  
>And just as soon as he did she was back at it. "I just can't believe tha-"<p>

Quickly his hand returned as he pleaded, "Will you please hold your disbelief just a little while longer."

Muffled syllables were all that could be heard from her but still he tried, "Abby if yo-" That was until a ringing interrupted.

With more than a little question in his eyes McGee moved to Tony's desk to answer the phone. "Agent McGee speaking"

The question within cleared just in time to be replaced with a whole other set. "Tony?"

"Tony!" Abby was by McGee's side in no time demanding that he, "Put it on speaker Tim, put it on speaker!"

"Abby shh!" McGee warned as he said, "Hold on a second Tony."

"McGee!"

"Abby" Tim sighed, starting to become more than a little annoyed with her.  
>"Why don't you go patch yourself in on my line so that way we know exactly who is and isn't listening."<p>

"Good idea Tim." She moved over to his desk with speed, the same one carrying her fingers across the keyboard, and soon having them lift the phone's receiver.

"Alright Tony, go ahead."

_"I love how I tell you I haven't much time and you put me on hold McGenius."_

"Sorry Tony, that'd be my bad but you know what I'm not even sorry because it's you that should be sorry for making me be sorry when you're the one that should be sorry for not being sorry about leaving us to worry for not checking in!"

Whether it be confusion on her part or just lack of air from a tongue twisting statement he didn't even fully understand she suddenly left an odd silence for him to fill. "Never mind that Tony, go ahead."

_"Where's Gibbs? I've tried his cell a half dozen times now with nothing."_

"He's about an hour and a half or so out of Kenya. I doubt even then he'll have much signal on his cell though."

_"Great that's just great. Everything and everyone is up in the air and here I am down below trying to follow a spotty tracker that's already changed direction twice!"_

"What do you mean everyone's up in the air?" Abby questioned, McGee adding, "Who exactly is everyone?"

_"David and a mini army. I followed them about two hours out to an air strip but after that I barely managed to get that lovely little GPS chip of yours into one of the bags before they were out of here and by the way they were high tailing it they clearly mean business."_

"Do you mean to tell me you've had a device I could have been tracking you with this entire while and you're just now telling me about it?"

_"Abs now is really not the time. McGee-"_

"If it's the same chip as the one you pulled out of your shoe I'm already working on finding the signal and strengthening it." Even as he began saying it his words were nearly masked with the sounds of typing.

"Tony where do you think they're headed?"

_"An exact location I can't give you Abby but I heard the word Americani pass from a few different mouths and we all know what that means."_

"You think they're talking about Dr. Reid?" McGee paused in his work to readjust the phone on his shoulder.

_"Well last time I checked McObvious he and I were the only Americans around these parts that Mossad had taken a specific interest in."_

"Even so I don't think Director David would go out on a limb to find Dr. Reid, not when his own…" McGee's eyes lit with understanding that Abby voiced. "His own daughter! That's just what Agent Morgan's been saying!"

"So if you can find where director David went-"

_"I can find the doc"_

McGee was too into the conversation to care that his sentence had been partially stolen. "And if you find the Doctor?"

"He just might find Ziva!" Abby was too excited to care that she was close to a squeal.

_"Only problem is David left clearly ready for a battle and I have no location and no reinforcements."_

"And no way to get either sanctioned." Abby sighed as she remembered what they had just barely learned about their director.

_"Well right now I'm not really worried about permission so that doesn't matter but what I need from you is the closest landing strip you've got and the birdie to fly off of it."_

"The closest strip would be the one Eli used but finding a plane and pilot is a different story entirely." Those certainly weren't things you could just conjure up last minute.

_"I don't care about the story McGee, just find me the book! In the mean time I'll try to cover as much ground as I can."_

"Don't worry Tony we'll find you a flight and we'll brief Gibbs too." Abby swore.

"Just as soon as we can Tony." McGee assured as well.

_"Do me the favor Tim and save me some time like a good McTravelagent."_

"You've got it Tony." McGee suppressed a frustrated sigh as he hung up the phone, Abby doing the same after a quick good bye.

"How's your signal coming along?" Abby questioned as she came to stand behind him.

"I should have it in a few minutes. At this time of day it's everything else that's going to be a pain to get."

"It is getting late." Abby had to admit that even she was beginning to tire.

"Not for Tony, or the rest of them for that matter." McGee stated as he moved over to his desk where he could work better.  
>Where Ziva was concerned he wanted to be at his best; especially if it would help to locate two newly found friends.<p>

"What time is it over there anyway?" If they held awards for algorithms some of the ones she had written would be more than worthy of the prize yet she couldn't even seem to manage the math involved with time zones at the moment.

"In a little less than half an hour it'll be dawn."

With determination Abby took up residence in the seat McGee had just vacated, stating, "Well then we'd better get to it."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"It is time." Ziva stated even as she attempted to stand.

"Now?" Spencer was quick to his feet.  
>Only now seeing how true her words were; suddenly she didn't look capable of standing let alone fighting.<p>

"It is now or never." Still she didn't manage to rise much higher than her knees before her body was threatening to return to its long occupied spot on the ground.

"Then it's now." He swore as he helped her to her feet, scared to let go in fear that she'd topple right over.

"Remember what we've discussed. Wait until he sees me before making your move."  
>It was only after her back found the wall that she even attempted to let go of him.<p>

"I'll remember or have you forgotten that I can't forget?" He meant it as a joke but it clearly wasn't received in such a way.

"That is another reason for which I am sorry." Just knowing that he'd never be able to bury what they were about to do managed to kill another little piece of her. With a look toward what was considered a window she declared, "He should be here within ten minutes time."

"Then within ten minutes time we shall be free." She looked like she was about to protest but he silenced it with the slightest of kisses. "Even if just of this room within ten minutes we shall be free."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"How much longer Emanuel?" For some reason it seemed like it had been hours since they had left the plane.  
>His men only serving to unnerve him as they handled the weapons they'd been given with something he'd describe close to unfamiliarity.<p>

"It is only a little over two miles now," The sky had transformed into a pink that no man would dare to even dream of recreating, a color that would soon disappear with the pace in which it had come. "No more than a quarter hours' time."

"With any luck may the oncoming light bring with it speed." Eli stated as he looked out into the apparent nothingness, absently twisting a bullet between deceivingly steady fingers.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As clear as day he could hear the sound of footsteps.  
>Strong, steady, solid footsteps that grew closer with every echo off the ground.<br>Threatening, thunderous, fear inducing footsteps.

"Are you ready?" Ziva whispered with something he'd never dare tell her was fright.

"I'm ready." He whispered back instead, tightening his suddenly sweaty grip on the shoe string rope Ziva had oh so carefully crafted.

"One" she mouthed, her fingers soon picking up the count. (Two) Yet he couldn't bring himself to focus on that.

Instead he focused on the facts: Her standing on one side of the door, he on the other, her playing decoy to a task that was literally being left in his hands. And… and… and suddenly none of that mattered because the most important fact of all had just made itself known.

He was there.

With a gulp Spencer held his breath to stop it from going ragged as he watched the latch on the door slowly begin to rise.  
> <p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**It has been a while I know but I'm striving for quality rather than quantity.**

**I hope everyone enjoys and I thank you all for reading!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

An eternity had passed.

Or at least that's what it felt like as he watched the door creak open.

The weight of what he was about to do falling to his shoulders so suddenly that it nearly knocked out the breath he had been futilely holding.

Not to mention the way his makeshift rope was threatening to drop from his nervous grasp.

Forever is how it seemed as the volume of his heart grew in his ears, the temptation to squeeze his eyes shut becoming almost too great to bare.

Yes, it seemed like a lifetime only someone had unexpectedly pressed fast forward and instead of hearing a fearful heartbeat

his ears were suddenly filled with an angry voice and a pain filled cry. That was enough fuel to get him going and within seconds he was out

from behind the shield of the door, dropping the length of his laces over the man that was towering over his girlfriend with a hand raised.

An expert he was not but still he tried desperately to keep control and pressure as his victim began to gasp and struggle.

There was only one thing going through his mind as he pulled even harder. He couldn't do it.

This man was too big, he was too strong, and it felt too wrong.

This man hadn't attacked him; he hadn't caused him harm enough to even consider what he was doing self defense.

Yet he had spent an entire evening plotting just this moment.

Somewhere deep down he knew the man was a monster, the fear in Ziva's eyes while speaking

of him confirmed just that but it didn't change the fact that plain and simply put this was murder.

The thought weakened his grip to unforgivable amounts and before he knew it he was being yanked

forward just in time to be pushed back into the hard wood of the door. Surprise filled him from the sheer pain of that impact

but not nearly as much from that as from the sudden sight before him. With an ease that must have been excruciatingly unbearable

he watched as Ziva dropped their enemy to his knees from behind; watching the life leave a gaze that was locked on his own as Ziva placed

one hand under her preys chin, the other on the side of his head and thrust to the left sharply.

No sooner than this nameless man dropped to the ground was Ziva doing the same.

Her knees taking the brunt of the punishment as she did her best to stay in a vertical position.

"Ziva?" Quickly he maneuvered around the body, worry creeping to consumable levels. "Ziva are you alright?"

"It…" Her breath was shallow yet heavy, her complexion almost ghostly. "It is kill or be killed Spencer."

Although she tried she couldn't find the strength to help it, she was completely on the floor once more.

"You can not hesitate," Though her words did from exhaustion. "For if that is the case we will be better off killing ourselves right now."

"I won't" Spencer all but promised as he found his nerve and moved over to the body.

There wasn't time for a proper search but a quick one supplied him with a side arm, an Officer's knife (probably stolen from one),

a personal canteen, and a laced pair of boots (they fit his feet well enough seeing as there was no time to re-lace the others).

"Come on Ziva" Her own bare feet worried him but they could only face one problem at a time. "It's time to go."

She appeared ready to pass out but to her credit she still got her feet beneath her with a little bit of coaxing.

Adrenaline more than anything pushed Spencer into stepping out into the hallway, a clear coast sending him back for Ziva.

"You take this" He took one of her hands and placed the knife in it watching as she weakly gripped it while

he pulled the opposite arm around his neck. "Just wait and see Zee, we'll be out of here in no time."

"Lead the way" she offered with a pitiful smirk; she just couldn't bring herself to believe it just yet.

And with nothing more to be said they left the safety of their confines and entered the danger of the unknown.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What is our position?" Eli asked Gevlak as he took yet another look through his binoculars.

"We have the perimeter covered. By my calculations once word is given we shouldn't have more than three or four men to face before our entrance is clear."

"You sound disappointed with that?" Eli questioned his leading Officer.

"I merely expected more of Voronov." Emanuel stated simply.

"There are 45 meters separating this ridge and what will soon become enemy lines is there not." Though by the way Eli spoke

it was safe to say he didn't want an answer. "I expect you to be on alert every step of it for this man is no fool. He knows

as well as I that this is his weakest point and I have no doubt that he has plans for it."

"We have checked ev-" Emanuel started to speak but Eli would have nothing of it. "A kilometer is what we must travel and if you cannot

perform such a duty with caution in your mind and movements then you shall return home and save us all the insult of your death."

"That won't be necessary." Emanuel spoke with more than a little agitation.

"Well then," Once more Eli gazed out to the task before him. "Spread the word."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So where's Tony now McGee!" Gibbs hollered into his phone's receiver with frustration.

"And how long 'til he lands?" Even as he said it he nodded toward Morgan; motioning him to follow

as he started up a brutal pace. "Alright, let him know we'll meet him there within an hour."

"I'll take it there's…"

"A change of plans." Gibbs interrupted Morgan as he stomped through the dust and dirt and toward their transportation.

"Does that mean we've…"

"Got a location on the Doctor," Gibbs confirmed as he opened up the back hatch of their SUV. "and if we're really lucky we might just have one on Ziva as well."

Suddenly Derek didn't care that he had been repeatedly interrupted and left out of the loop.

The only thing on his mind as he tossed his bag in back and headed to the front was, "Then let's get moving!"

There was no need for those words to be repeated because within seconds of them doors were closed, wheels were spinning, and dust was flying.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Spencer" Her voice could barely be heard for how faint it was. "I do not believe I will make it much further."

You could say that she was trying to keep her voice at a whisper so she wouldn't give away their

position but it was more likely to say that she didn't have enough air to force volume into her words.

"Yes you will." Even as he said it he readjusted his grip around her waist.

It was easy to feel how much strength she had lost since their start; he was nearly holding her upright now.

"Any moment now they will realize we are missing and I am only holding you back."

And quite literally the hold she had on his back was just about all that was keeping her knees from buckling,

"You listen to me," Spencer stopped, though his intention was more to rest than to emphasize. "I know you can make it, we've come too far not to so please don't give up on me." He knew how much he was asking, probably too much judging by the way she was breathing, but he really didn't have any other options. "Just a little bit further and you'll be able to rest." Oh what a tempting word that was, so tempting in fact that he didn't dare let himself think about it. "Just a little bit more."

"I wouldn't be so certain of that." And suddenly a face came around the corner to meet up with the unexpected voice before them.

Unbeknownst to them they had just stepped on the devil's doorstep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So far it would seem your worry has been for not." Emanuel stated as he kept his eyes cautiously peeled. "All seems calm."

"There is always some calm before a storm my friend." Gevlak's voice seemed certain enough, yet Eli could

still hear the suspicion behind every word. Even more so he felt it himself.

"Still it is welcome," Truth was present there. "It warns one and gives a chance to prepare for what lies ahead."

"Though we should stay aware of what is now behind." Even as Eli said it he turned to take a good look over his shoulder.

"Ahead or behind it mat-" but suddenly Emanuel's word split, his nonchalant demeanor cracking with it. "Eli," His hands nervously re-gripped his riffle; a useless item against his current threat. "In calculating my current position I would suggest that it would be best if you go on ahead of me."

"Gevlak" Only now was Director David noticing how perfectly still his Officer was standing. "Emanuel"

It was clear in those eyes that he was fighting the urge to shake with every fiber he had stored. "What exactly is your current position?"

What was supposed to be a comforting hand started toward his shoulder, instead

it brought the fear of a most certain death, one that had him shouting, "DON'T!"

"Emanuel?" With his hand still in mid air Eli half questioned half demanded an answer.

"I am sorry Director" With a thick swallow he continued, "But it seems I did not heed your warning to put as much caution in my movements as I had in my mind."

And suddenly he didn't need an answer, it was sitting in Emanuel's eyes, and believe it or not it was burning his.

"For this I shall pay but now you must go." His words were as measured as his breathing was heavy. "Go… go… Go quickly!"

It didn't take a second glance to see a frightened man.

One that was full of fear yet had nothing but acceptance in his unquavering gaze.

Still David took one, offering his Officer the respect of an unturned back. "May Allah bring peace to you."

With unblinking eyes Emanuel watched as his only hope left him.

His mind was screaming at him to call out, to demand Eli return.

Instead he waited, as if life had been paused, or perhaps he had just been frozen, until Eli was no longer in his immediate sight.

Until he could no longer see the man on his knees probing the ground in what almost seemed like a taunt of what he himself should have done.

With a condemning yet relieving breath he simply requested, "Forgive me" as he finally let himself relax.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

!BOOM!

The echoes of an explosion filled the building in a way that couldn't help but distract all.

Including the man they had unfortunately just ran into.

"Here" Ziva passed the knife to Spencer in haste, "Go, go!"

Without a second thought about it he did just that.

Pure fear urging him on as he lunged toward the man, knife making contact before the other could make sense of what was happening.

Never had he stabbed someone but his knowledge of anatomy made it simple enough.

At least that was in the technical term for there was nothing simple about pulling a blade through a man's flesh.

Nor was there in seeing the absolute pain in his eyes and knowing you'd put it there.

Actually it was downright hard to watch him fall; knowing all the while in mere seconds he would bleed to death.

And even harder still to know all of this and willingly choose to do nothing about it.

Yet the hardest of it all was to retrieve the knife, turn his back, and forever destroy any belief he had in the title Doctor.

"Come on Ziva," In one swift motion he kicked a barely noticed rifle to the side. "We've got to go."

As long as her feet were far from underneath her it would serve nothing more than to slow them down.

"What…" She was breathing as if she had lost a lung. "What do you think has happened?"

"I don't know but I know we don't want to hang around to find out." Even as he said it he half picked half pulled her up.

"Any moment now men are going to be swarming these halls."

"Tell me about it." Spencer spoke dryly as he set an exhausting pace.

He knew exactly what it was she was about to say and he really wished she'd just save her breath; she sure needed to.

"Spencer it would b-"

"Which way Ziva?" He hadn't stuck his head out far but from what he could tell it was clear.

"Right" She pressed into him in an attempt to balance; she was being dragged more than anything at this point.

"I was hoping you'd say that." It meant that he wouldn't have to leave the wall that was giving him most of his current support.

"Perhaps someone has finally caught up with Voronov." Ziva suggested with something close to sarcasm.

"Wouldn't that be something?" Spencer laughed wryly at what was surely the impossible.

"Someday"

"Oh no Ziva," Something in the way she spoke that word shook his very core. "If we ge-" but he didn't have

the chance to finish as an awful pain erupted on his temple, blackening his vision and buckling his knees.

"Spencer?" The sole force of how hard she hit the ground was enough to keep her there, disgustingly helpless to him and herself.

"Going somewhere?" A snide voice questioned.

It was a voice she knew all too well and it had her scooting back in contempt.

"Errrgrrh" The groan from behind took all attention off of her as their newest attacker

assessed Spencer; deciding a couple of kicks would be needed as a precautionary measure.

She took this time to assess herself.

There was no blade in her boot for her feet were bare, nor was her dagger hanging at her side, and she couldn't even

count on the razor she had concealed many mornings for it had been many and many a day ago since she had had any of these.

The only thing she could count on was the knife Spencer had lifted; only problem was it was currently resting on his belt for it had not been returned.

"As I was saying" She couldn't help but watch on as he sent his boot into fragile ribs causing Spencer to roll in pain. "Are you going somewhere?"

"We were merely looking for a better room." It took everything she had not to gulp

as he came closer, not to show him how vulnerable she really was. "Ours had horrible lighting."

"That is a good joke my love." His laugh was just as hysterical as she remembered and it had her clenching

her eyes in an attempt to block it out. Still she knew it would forever haunt her dreams.

"Still," He cleared his throat in an attempt to regain some seriousness. "I think I can manage to find us a nice little room but first"

His presence was suddenly gone which she was grateful for until she realized, "He must go."

And before she had time to do much more than think the thought there was a shot.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Her eyes were still fearfully closed, her ears continuing to ring from that heart shattering shot.  
>She couldn't look, she just couldn't look.<br>This was her fault; Spencer was dead because of her.

Violently her stomach flipped, Spencer was dead.

And why?

All because she hadn't remembered her place nearly three years ago when he had first been assigned to Mossad.

He was dead; they all were dead because of her.

She hadn't watched Ari when he most needed her to. She hadn't protected Marco when it finally came time to  
>repay the favor and now she had failed Spencer. Yes, this was her fault and she deserved everything that came her way.<br>Only now thinking of it nothing was coming her way. Plenty of time had passed for something to have happened; that was unless no time had passed at all.

Maybe that was it.  
>Maybe she was in shock and her mind was simply supplying her with a million thoughts per second.<br>Maybe things weren't as they seemed.  
>Maybe, maybe, maybe... But she wouldn't know for sure until she opened her eyes.<br>Opened them to the sight of one dead Spencer; innocent blood pooling on the floor.  
>Her stomach flipped once more.<p>

That wasn't an option.

Perhaps she'd just lie there until something happened.  
>If she was lucky enough she could probably wait until she withered into the floor.<br>It'd be as good a death as any for surely it was time to die. After all she had nothing left worth living for.  
>Yes, it was time to die.<p>

"Ziva?" Just what she needed... to be losing her mind. "Ziva are you alright?"

She couldn't help it; she began to laugh.  
>What had she done that'd been so bad that she deserved all consuming guilt AND delusions?<br>Surely one would have sufficed. 

"Ziva, Ziva?" And suddenly she felt a shaking on her shoulder.  
>One that seemed to wake up every ache and pain she had received in the last six months.<p>

"Just leave me alone" She begged to what she knew was nothingness. "Leave me alone"

"Ziva" and once more feeling returned.  
>That of being pulled upward to be more precise "Look at me."<p>

"I can't" She almost whispered. She knew the second she opened her eyes it would bring an even harsher truth than the one she had come to terms with.

"Ziva open your eyes."

"I can't" She shook her head. The warmth of his arms around her would surely disappear if she did. "I just can't Abba."

"Ziva you must... we must go while we still have a chance."

"But Spencer" Nothing made sense right now.

"Is taking longer than you to lift himself from the floor."

With those words she couldn't help but look up at him. And shockingly enough he was actually there. "You are real?"

"As real as one can be."

"And" Her eyes began to burn as she found the courage to look in Spencer's direction.  
>Yes, there was blood pooled on the ground but it was not that of an innocent mans'. "He is alive."<p>

"He has yet to come even close to death ahava." Eli dismissed as he stood; helping Ziva to follow suit.  
>"Dr. Reid" He wasn't sure what to think of the worry she had clearly felt for him. "Time is wasting."<p>

"I..." He was barely propped against the wall; his head in hands. "I'm coming."

"Spencer" He was slow in reaching her side but once he got there he didn't hesitate in pulling one of  
>her arms over his shoulders and only then with that contact in place did she begin to let herself believe again.<p>

"I thought I already told you this," If you listened hard enough you could hear the fondness in his pain filled voice as they continued their  
>journey once more; gunshots from what seemed like everywhere beginning to dull into nothing more than background noise. "I won't give up."<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Can you please stop shaking." Morgan near demanded as he glared at Tony's bouncing knee.

"Sure thing" Tony snarked as he adjusted the chin strap on his helmet once more. "Hey Gibbs we still got signal?"

"The thing's still blinking." Gibbs offered as he looked past their driver and to Tony.

"Is it still leading us in the same direction as Intel?" Morgan wondered as he tried to get a glimpse of the screen.

"What, don't you trust my tracker?" Sure it wasn't the best of leads in a situation like this but it wasn't like the fed had done them one better.

"Honestly... I don't." Derek stated simply as he studied his (limited) view.

"Well it's no-"

"Hey Gibbs," Morgan interrupted whatever Tony was going to say as he pointed out, "Three or four miles ahead and to your left."

"So I've noticed." Gibbs replied distantly; no doubt focusing on the newest sight.

"What?" Even as he saw for himself he couldn't help but ask. Up ahead was one of the biggest  
>dust clouds he'd ever seen yet there wasn't enough wind in the air to make even one of the smallest tumbleweeds blow.<p>

"Something's brewing." And he couldn't help but remind himself that Spencer was in the middle of it. 

"Ya think?" Tony couldn't help but shoot a look at Mr. Obvious as he offered, "We're running toward a war zone."

Gibbs', "Mouths shut, eyes open" ended any comeback that might have come as their driver radioed fresh coordinates to their limited back up.

Yes it was a war zone but they weren't running toward it; they had long since entered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ziva" Spencer urged. "Ziva come on" Even shaking her didn't seem to help much anymore; it'd be a miracle if she didn't pass out soon. "Ziva which way?"

"I..." She had to blink a few times to even grasp the thought. "I do not know"

"Then it is settled." Eli declared as he used the back of his hand to wipe some sweat from his brow (pistol still in it). "We shall continue on directly." 

"She couldn't continue on indirectly." Spencer stated from his spot beside her on the floor.

"Well neither can she stay." David spoke harshly as he began pulling her up by the arm.

"Just give me a minute." Spencer was hasty to his feet.  
>The way Eli was grabbing at Ziva he'd sooner dislocate her shoulder than get her to her feet.<p>

"We haven't a minute to waste..." They had already wasted too many in stopping here. "Not on anyone."

"I've got her." Spencer all but declared as he pulled Ziva's arm from Eli's grasp.  
>With an inward groan he stooped, grabbing Ziva under the arms and pulling upward in something close to knee buckling pain.<br>It wasn't long before Ziva was standing but it wasn't much longer before his vision was blacking out and he was stumbling.  
>It was only by the luck of a well placed hand that he managed to stay upright. <p>

"It'd be wise to treat broken ribs with more sympathy." David stated simply before moving on ahead of them.

"Ziva" Spencer patted her face in the vein attempt to get her a little more than conscious. "Come on Ziva"  
>Her feet were moving but it wasn't even close to walking. "Talk to me."<p>

" 'm tired"

"I know but we've still got a ways to go." And if she didn't start putting a little effort in they weren't going to get very far.

"I can't" Blearily she rubbed at an eye but it was of no help.

"Yes you can. Now talk to me," He kept his gaze on Eli's back; he suddenly seemed oh so far away. "Finish telling me about that dance recital you were in."

"I..." Her mind had long ago shadowed, hiding just about everything in reach.

"You were a rose" Spencer started for her as they turned a corner.  
>This place was like a labyrinth.<p>

"I was a bee..." She half corrected half questioned. "Queen bee I believe."

That simple statement made Spencer smile.  
>She was still lucid enough to form her own thoughts instead of simply agreeing with his. "You were queen bee and..."<p>

"And... I... I got so nervous on stage that I sat right down and cried."

"So what happened?" If it wasn't for the circumstances this might've been an entertaining tale.

"I..." But her eyes drooped once more and he barely caught the shift in weight.

"Ziva, Ziva come on! What happened next?" A sharp pinch had her focusing once more. "What happened after you sat down?"

"My Abba... He came and sat beside me."

"And what did he say?" Alertness was slow coming but thankfully she was gaining some.

"He told me I could either come home with him and we'd forget the whole thing ever happened or I could be a brave girl and show everyone the greatness I was capable of." 

"What did you do?" Spencer questioned distractedly as he looked ahead to where Eli had stopped.

"I..."

"Found an exit!" Eli called back.

"You hear that Zee," The news quickened his step if only the slightest. "We're nearly home free."

"The exits" Ziva started in a near panic.

"We're almost there" Spencer answered, mistaking fear for disbelief.

"No Spencer the exits," She urged as she tried to carry more of her own weight. "They're... they're..."

"They're what Ziva?" Suddenly he had a horrid feeling pitting within.

"They're rigged!"

"ELI WAI-" But his shout was cut short by a pain filled screech.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are we clear?" A round of affirmatives had him continuing, "Then in five minutes time we'll be over this ridge and making contact. So..." He paused for affect. "Are we really clear? Because any questions you might have need to be asked before then." All stayed quiet. "Alright then, move out!"

"Nice speech" Derek was commenting just as soon as the group had disbanded.

"I thought so." Tony replied almost defensively as he made his way over to Gibbs who was busied by binoculars. "How's it looking boss?"

"Like a bomb went off down there." And if one hadn't it'd been something close to it.

"That bad?" Tony took the binoculars to see for himself.

"So you're sticking with your original plan?" Derek attempted to confirm as he tightened the Velcro on his vest.

"Higher ground's no good without a target and it's chaos down there." With that Gibbs headed toward his newly formed troops.

"All in it is" Tony passed over the binoculars with way too much enthusiasm as he started after Gibbs.

"I just hope you've got all of it to put in." Derek mumbled as he followed behind the other two.  
>There had to be something medically, or should he say mentally, wrong with that man.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Eli!" He couldn't go any faster if he tried but still it seemed like forever before they made it to his side.

"Abba?" He was barely propped against the wall, blood pouring down his left arm.

"The exit is clear, now you must go."

"We must go." Ziva corrected as she shakily propped herself beside him.  
>If his arm wasn't cared for soon they'd be facing fatal consequences.<p>

"My work here is not yet done." He argued as he began tying his handkerchief around his wound.

"But it can be if only you let it." So close they were yet so far.

"That is something I cannot do my little one."

"Eli don't go on." Spencer pleaded for Ziva's sake. "At least not right now. Just take a minute and think about this logically. The odds are against us, the whole thing is setup for failure. Besides he's at the top of the pyramid, the likelihood of him even still being here is nearly nonexistent!"

"He is still here." Eli assured.

"Why?" Ziva questioned. A newly found fearful hope pushing her into alertness. "Because you say?"

"If I leave now Emmanuel will have died in vain."

"And that is how Marco rests because I chose to stay." She couldn't, she just couldn't leave her father alone in a place like this.  
>"If we leave now we will still be alive to bring them honor once more."<p>

"Zi-" But Spencer didn't get to finish as Eli declared, "We shall return."

"That we shall." Ziva promised as she took a deep breath. She couldn't remember  
>the last time it had taken so much to concentrate; though neither could she remember the last time she had actually wanted to.<p>

"Shall we go?" Spencer snipped. He had a whole lot of opinion on their current subject but now wasn't the time to share it.

"Lead the way." Ziva near ordered as she wrapped an arm around Spencer's shoulders for support.  
>She wanted her father where she could see him.<p>

"We shall visit Ivan," Spencer watched as Eli stepped out into the light; light that was very welcome after  
>what seemed like an endless tunnel of darkness. "He wil-" but the thought was cut short by a gun being fired.<p>

"Abba?" Immediately her eyes widened, but Spencer was pulling her toward cover before she could even think of moving.

"Do you see-" But Spencer himself was cut short by the sound of another shot.

"Where is my father?" Ziva demanded though she kept pressed (more like propped) against the wall.

"I don't know, I can't see him." Spencer spoke softly as he kept his eyes peeled; his newly retrieved pistol cocked.

"We must go!" The words were delivered in something close to panic but they brought her a sigh of relief. "He is alive."

"Let's get out of here." Spencer offered his hand as his ears filled with more enthused gunfire.  
>Had Eli really brought so many men that they were challenging Voronov's reinforcements?<p>

"Abba" Ziva sighed as she took her first steps outside.  
>Spencer on the other hand took an assessing look around noticing that, "There are too many places to hide out here."<p>

"Now that is true" Eli agreed. "So which do we choose?"  
>Perhaps luck was finally on their side for they had come across the exit that lead to this building's unofficial parking lot.<p>

"Any" The man dead in the sand nearly beside her was a great reminder that it was no time to be picky.

"Not to be a spoil sport but they're probably locked." Spencer announced as he readjusted his grip on Ziva's waist.  
>He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold her up before he'd be needing someone to do the same for him.<p>

"Then we unlock them," David suggested though he knew he hadn't anything close to a lock pick on him. " Or find one that isn't."

"Great idea" Spencer grumbled as they staggered over to a jeep.

"Look for a pipe or a brick." She advised as she slid down the car, nearly falling, to its tire.

"I ne-" but a loud bang cut Spencer off.

"What was that?" Ziva questioned. Already cursing her legs for not staying under her.

"It looks like... your father found a wrench." Spencer answered as he gazed beyond what she could see.  
>"And apparently some of these things have shatter proof glass."<p>

"Great" She sighed as she clenched her eyes in something between exasperation and exhaustion.

"Here" He kneeled beside her as he passed her his blade. "Promise me you'll stay awake?"

"Spencer" Though it would be more than welcome she couldn't imagine anything even close to rest coming to give her reprieve.  
>Still she saw a similar desire in his eyes. "Are you alright?"<p>

"Never better, now promise." He'd be a lot worse if she passed out.

She simply nodded knowing it would be useless to have him admit to the pain she clearly saw in his eyes.

"I'll be back soon." He responded reassuringly before getting up and setting off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What is this place?" Derek found himself belly deep in the sand, watching deftly as he waited for word of their next advancement.

"A dungeon's fortress." Tony supplied as he glared in the general direction of the idiot that was raining bullets down upon them.  
>He couldn't actually be seen at the moment; well not from this point at least.<p>

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU SWINE!" And suddenly a familiar face fell by Tony's side.

"Adam?"

"We found him sneaking up about fifty yards back." A deeply tanned soldier offered as he  
>kept his rifle directly pointed which was kind of hard to do when you were nearly crouched.<p>

"He's good" Tony assured much to the soldier and Derek's dismay. "You can go"

"Thanks" Adam offered once his personal 'guard' had disappeared.

"I wouldn't do that just yet." He advised. "What are you doing here? I thought you were against David and... well Mossad."

"Against them not Ziva."

"So she's here?" Derek half hoped. Any affirmative at this point would be a blessing.

"In the least that is what the director thinks." Adam nodded as he wiped sweat and sand from his cheek.

"Where is-" But especially good aiming had them all ducking their heads until it was time to return fire; though between the three only Derek did.

"Like I was saying," Tony glared in Morgan's direction; shooting at him meant he shot back. "Where is the director?"

"Within" Adam stated as he stared at a fire that was slowly growing.

"He's-" If the sudden silence wasn't interruption enough a, "Gibbs got him" from Morgan finished the job.

"Let's go" Derek urged as he cautiously got to his feet.

"Wait a minute" Tony demanded. "He's..."

"Within" Adam nodded as he started after Morgan.

"He's within" Tony nearly questioned as he pulled in the rear; he wasn't going to be left to quack. "He's within."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Spencer?" Logic told her he hadn't been gone more than four or five minutes but fear said it was closer to fifteen. "Spencer?" Things were too quiet for her liking which was especially weird since she could still hear persistent fighting in the background. "Abba?" That was it. She couldn't just sit by any longer. Yet she couldn't really stand. Still she'd try. With a prayer sent she desperately pushed herself upward only she didn't make it past a few inches before she fell right back on her butt. Frustration caused her to huff but within a moments time she was using the tire for leverage and attempting her task once more. Her knees had clearly sworn her as an enemy though for just as she thought she was getting footing under her they gave out; her only saving grace the back door handle.

Or at least that was what she thought for when her weight pulled against the lever her entire support was moving and she was falling flat in the sand. "Umphh" Angrily she wiped the sand from her face; more than ready to curse that damn door. That was until she actually looked at it. It was open. She had opened it. She had also been sitting next to it this whole time without even thinking to try it, but that was beside the point because it was open. "Spencer! Spe-" Suddenly she heard a shouting though and there seemed to be more shooting around her than there had been in that far distant background.

"Stay down!" And from nearly out of nowhere her father appeared.

"Where is Spencer?"Ziva immediately questioned as she did her best to get in a better position.

"They have him trapped." Eli spoke distantly as he took note of the opened door.

"Trapped! How many are there?"

"Two possibly three." Eli shrugged as he urged, "We should get inside and see if it won't start."

"What?" She couldn't have heard him right. "Aren't you going to help him?"

"If he aims well he will be fine."

"No" Ziva shook her head vehemently. "He will not be fine. We cannot just leave without helping him!"

"Right now he is assuring your safety; it would be foolish not to take advantage of that." Eli supplied as he snuck a glance around the back. Something sounded different.

"I won't leave him." Once more she was attempting to gain footing.

"Ziva wait," He put out a hand to stop her but she immediately pulled away.

"No! He should be in the states right now yet he is here because of me! I would sooner die than leave him behind." She didn't give him chance to say anything as she nearly crawled away. With deep breaths she all but dragged herself along; keeping a careful grip on the knife she'd been given. She had to find Spencer. She had to... suppress a shudder as a gun cocked somewhere just out of sight. This was it. She had gotten her wish. She was going to die.

"Ziva" and with that one word relief hit her so hard that she fell to the sand once more. "Are you trying to get yourself shot?" Spencer reprimanded as he took an appraising look around. "Didn't I tell you to stay put?"

"No," Ziva denied as she attempted to push herself to her knees once more. "You said-" But that violent disruption of lead being forced through the air stopped her words cold.

Spencer's eyes widened, "Eli" and in a half second flat he was off and running.

"Spencer" Fear wrapped around her very core as she heard yet another round go sailing through the air. She had to find them. She had to make sure they were okay. But first she had to get her feet back under her. She'd be of no use to anyone crawling about.

With strength only worry could bring she used the hood ornament of the vehicle beside her to pull herself upright.  
>It wasn't long before she was stumbling along though it seemed like forever as her balance threatened to disappear.<p>

The jeep she'd been beside was now in view (She really hadn't made it that far) and hope gave her speed, but stealth didn't accompany it.  
>Before she even knew what was happening she was on the ground; eyes clenched painfully shut as she tried to put air back in her poor lungs.<p>

She groaned with her first available breath but the one that met her ears was not her own.  
>It was a choked, ragged, pain filled groan and it had her cracking an eye open.<p>

The sight that met her took any renewed breath away as she fully opened her eyes, panic lifting her in something close to a crab crawl as she flung herself to his side. "Abba?" She wasn't seeing this. Her father wasn't lying flat in the filthy sand. Her boyfriend wasn't covered in so much blood that it was impossible to tell who it all had come from. He wasn't pressing what was left of her father's life back into his chest. "Abba?" She didn't know what shook more: her words as she said them or his hand as she lifted it.

"Don' don't cry m' love."

"Abba no," She couldn't help but plead as her eyes began to shine in earnest. "Please no"

"Life has been good to me" He attempted a smile as he tried to squeeze her hand. "... and it shall be good to you too if only you let it."

"You will be fine" Ziva shook her head. "Spencer, tell him he will be fine!"

"Ziva," Spencer started but she immediately cut him off.

"No Spencer! No! He will be fine!"

"Be that brave girl once more ahava," Eli nearly whispered as he stared with unfocused eyes. "Show them your greatness."

"Eli" Spencer wrung blood soaked hands as he tried to find words that would properly voice his thoughts.

"I know," He stated softly. "So you watch after h..." But the word drifted into the air before it could be spoken.

"Abba?" The sudden silence brought hysterics to her voice. "Abba!" She shook him violently. "Abba! Spencer! We have to help him!"

"Ziva there's nothing we can do." He stated somberly as he silently promised to follow through with Eli's unfinished request.

"NO!" Ziva shook her head as she held tight to her father, nearly lying by his side as she cried. "Abba no... please no... aaaabbbaa..."

"Ziva" His eyes watered as he cursed the man who had brought her such heartbreak. He deserved another more torture some death. "We have to go now."

"No" She shook her head as she squeezed her father tighter. "We can't leave... not until we've helped him."

"Ziva" He grabbed her arm but she was quick to pull it away.

"No... no, no, no, no, no, no, No!" He could see her shaking, hear her lungs giving up as her mind lost control, and he knew what he had to do. "I'm sorry" He stated hoarsely. "But I promised I'd watch over you." And with that he gathered all the strength he could manage and pulled her toward himself by her underarms.

"SPENCER NO!" She shouted as he struggled to get her in the jeep; past caring that she might be hurting him with the repeated blows she was delivering as she desperately tried to get free. "No... no, no, no, no...Spencer no!"

"Ziva please" He had to chance a wayward limb as she began to kick out leaving him no other option but to forcefully shut the door.

"Spencer no!" Frantically she pounded her fist on the window; urgently needing to be back by her father's side. "Please no!"

"I'm sorry" Her cries tore at his heart mercilessly but they were nothing compared to the way it shattered when she sobbed, "**ABBA!"**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"Clear" Marked the safety of another corner and before they knew it they were nearly halfway through their inspection.

"Hey" Morgan's voice was like an explosion after what had been nearly dead silence. "In here, look at this."

Within seconds half a dozen men were in the room with him.  
>"Somebody was definitely kept here a while." Tony stated as he took in the view. Mainly he noticed two bins: Though water had been provided in the one it wasn't exactly what he'd consider drinkable and the other, well his nose told him what that had been for.<p>

"It wasn't this guy" Gibbs announced as he nudged a dead man with his boot. He'd say he'd been dead an hour and a half or two at most; the blood wasn't even dry.

"Look at the marks on his neck." Morgan pointed out. "Whoever did this hesitated." His words were certain as he examined the rest of the body. His injuries seemed to be random if not all over the place, clearly there'd been a struggle.

"Well they sure didn't hesitate when they stole his boots." And judging by the look of the guy his boots weren't the only thing that was missing.

"Seeing as his neck was broken though the strangling doesn't exactly make sense." A brave voice announced.

"What're ya' suggesting Scott?" Gibbs' tone was close to demanding.

"That there was more than one person here when this man died." Like when he spoke to his commanding officer: he reached his point quickly. "It looks like he was ambushed; probably from behind the door, but the first guy couldn't get the job done so the second one stepped in and finished it."

"Two captives attack the guard, one slightly stronger than the other. Sound like anyone we know?" Tony's sarcasm was clear. His hope slowly renewing as evidence gave light.

"Move out" Gibbs' order had the room empty in two seconds time. The hall quickly being proceeded down as the full group, including those that had been standing guard, rejoined.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ziva" It was safe to say his voice still held traces of panic and hysteria. "Ziva are you with me?" He hadn't heard anything from the backseat in sometime and it was starting to unnerve him. "I kind of need a direction." Up until now away had been more than good enough but it was probably time to start heading somewhere; especially since their gas supply wasn't exactly unlimited. "Ziva" A glance in the rearview mirror had worry wrestling with better judgment. The former eventually winning out as he pulled over.

Within seconds his door was open and he was out of it, pulling the back one open and climbing back inside. "Ziva" She was tucked into herself and not even the hand he placed on her arm seemed to be changing that. "I know it hurts..." At the moment he'd say hurt was defining itself a dozen different ways on his body. "But you can't think about it, not now. Right now what we need to focus on is getting somewere safe." Even as he said it he glanced around to make sure they were still alone. "Can you do that for me?" He was beginning to wonder if she was even conscious. That was until she lifted her head.

"I..." She couldn't stop her mind from racing as she took in the bruising of his face, the blood... the blood that... it was everywhere. There was no telling where it stopped or started just that it tainted his clothes and skin in a way no soap or water could ever erase. "It..."

"Ziva" Her attention was slowly brought back to him as she pulled her gaze away from tarnished fabric and settled it on his where she noted that his pupils were slightly unfocused.

"I... I can try." With the knowledge that Spencer was worse off than she originally thought she looked out the window trying to gain a sense of direction. She wasn't in the greatest of shape herself and with the way she had been fighting her eyelids she knew it wouldn't be long before she was lost to the world. "Does this thing have GPS?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I've got blood." Tony informed as he better inspected the doorframe.

"And we've got two more bodies back there." Morgan gestured to the way he'd just come.

"Does it leave a trail?" Gibbs and his question appeared out of what seemed like nowhere.

"The blood doesn't" Tony hinted at what he was now seeing just outside the doorway.

"That means whoever was injured took the time to bandage themselves." Morgan theorized as he followed Gibbs out the door; immediately stopping behind him to state, "Clearly there was a struggle here."

"And clearly this guy didn't win." Tony watched as Gibbs inspected the body.

"It's getting more obvious by the minute what went on here." And Morgan didn't like it.

"Is it now?" Gibbs gave him a fiery look as he instructed, "Morgan left, Tony right" and then took off straight ahead. He really didn't like people making assumptions.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Spencer I..." Her breathing was ragid as she struggled for words. "I can't continue." With her eyes firmly shut she tried not to let herself get dragged away from the present. "Not like this."

"Just a little bit longer Ziva." He tried with all his might to make it sound reassuring though he was positive that at best it sounded tired. "We're almost there."

"Spencer" She was barely grasping reality as she pleaded, "Talk to me, I need something to focus on."

"I..." He blinked hard as he adjusted his grip on the steering wheel. He wasn't sure he could trust his eyes any longer. "I don't know what to say Ziva."

"Just..." She rearranged herself so she was sitting uncomfortably; trying to make it harder for unconsciousness to find her. "Say anything."

"I'm sorry" Spencer nearly whispered as he turned his gaze to Ziva, "About everything."

"It wasn't your fault" She spoke with resignation. She didn't want to think about it and not so long ago he had told her not to.

"I know" He breathed deeply as he tried to stay in control of himself. "and it wasn't yours either..." He knew that would take her some time to believe. " But I promise, I'm going to find everyone responsible for this, And I'm going to make them pay."

The hate in his words burdened her, he wasn't a vengeful man, but that burden was nothing compared to what she felt for herself and the selfish enjoyment she got out of them. Her life was full of loss and his innocence was just the latest sacrifice. "We'll make them pay."

"Good" They had lost too much already and if he could help it she wouldn't lose anymore.

"Spencer" She couldn't handle listening to the monstrous ideas she had imbedded in this once peaceful man. She couldn't stand knowing that it was her fault he would never be the same. Instead she tried to remember things as they were when she had met him so long ago. "Recite me something please" She only hoped it would be as comforting as it had once been. That his words would be as hopeful and inspiring as she remembered. "Just like you used to."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What do you make of this?" Morgan questioned Tony, who had just appeared, as he kicked one of many bullet shells.

"I'm guesssing shoot out" Tony stated as he bent over to pick up some brass. "I started following these casings about 40ft back, passed a few stiffs on the way."

"Makes sense," Morgan nodded in agreement. "Someone definitely squatted here. What doesn't make sense is the lack of David's men."

"Maybe they didn't get this far." Now that Derek mentioned it he hadn't seen anyone dead or alive that resembled Mossad since they'd left the perimeter. "As many as there were I bet it was still ten to one odds."

"I don't like it." Derek rubbed his neck as he tried to ignore the layer of dust covering his throat. "Something here is screaming ambush to me."

Tony dropped his find as he stood. "The question is, who was more surprised?"

"HEY!" They both turned to look at the sound of Gibbs' shout. "GET OVER HERE!"

"What do you think he found?" He shared an appraising, if not slightly nervous, look with Morgan before they took off at a mutual sprint.

In less than a minute flat they were by Gibbs' side, following his icy gaze to the bodies on the ground.

"Tell me that's not..." The look of Tony's face alone confirmed Derek's suspicion.

"If they're not with him..." Tony couldn't help but think the worst. There in a bloody muddle of sand laid the only man that could have helped them.

"They could be anywhere." Morgan spoke angrily as he looked over to the other corpse with disgust. His friend was still missing and these men were at fault.

"What do we do now?" Annoyance was the only thing he let show as he stooped next to Eli. His blood was boiling and it had nothing to do with the heat of their desert like surroundings.

With the majority of his focus on quickly fading tire treads, the other half on finding his people, Gibbs' declared, "We re-group"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The cabinet creaked as he opened the door to reach for a glass.  
>The day was a hot one and even the cool drink he would soon have wouldn't do much to tame it.<p>

With a tired sigh he turned on the faucet and filled his cup, but big brown eyes and a whine stopped him from drinking his fill. "Alright my friend" Once more he filled the glass, but this time instead of drinking he carried it to a bowl where its contents were emptied. "There is no need to beg."

He smirked as the dog nearly tripped over his own paws to reach the dish. As long as they had been together it was hard to believe he could still have such enthusiasm over simple things such as water.

With a pat to the animals side he returned to the sink but he stopped just short of the handle as his ears picked up on something and he reached for the drawer instead. In seconds he was armed and (with labrador now at his side) searching his home. He hadn't been expecting anyone so any guest that appeared would most definitely be considered unwelcome.

A slamming sound outside had him cocking his gun as he opened the front door and carefully glanced out. Immediately his target was in sight but with one glance the gun was lowered to his side.

"Help" It wasn't until the intrusion was at the bottom of his stairs that he stepped out onto the porch; his faithful friend growling lowly from behind. "Please" The man panted as he did his best to support, what looked like, an unconscious woman. As he climbed the steps he tripped on one of them and fell back down two, settling somewhere in the middle as he held to her for dear life. His head hung low, nearly too heavy to hold, he barely breathed in exhaustion, "Please... Help us"

**E/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you have a blessed day.**  
><strong>P.S. As for those who commented negatively, I'm sorry you feel the way you do but I write first and foremost for myself and your bullying wont change production of my story one way or another. I promise that I offer these chapters to you as soon as they come to me, but it is literally impossible for me to get them to you before then.<strong>

**Happy Thanksgiving to you all!**


End file.
